Captive
by CoolStoryBroXD
Summary: "My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I am almost twenty four years old and I've been Felipe de Castro's prisoner for four years." AU Eric/Sookie story. Sookie is broken because of her past and convinced that love doesn't exist. Can Eric help pick up the pieces?
1. I Am A Captive

**A/N- So umm… I was bored at work today and this idea just…poof… came into my head. It's totally new and I just needed to get it down in writing before my muse went away. This could be some crazy idea that really sucks but I have to see what readers think. Oh and it's Eric/Sookie, obvi. So here it is. Read if you like, enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My name is Sookie Stackhouse, I am almost twenty four years old, and I have been Felipe de Castro's prisoner for four years. You might wonder why a very powerful vampire king has taken interest in me, Sookie Stackhouse, southern barmaid for the backwater of Louisiana. Well I wondered that at first too. You see, my grandmother was one hundred percent fairy. And fairy blood to vampires is like heroin to a recovering drug addict. I'm only one fourth fae, but fairies are extremely difficult to find nowadays. They have perfected their ability to hide their scent from vampires-and hide in general. So Felipe was very pleased when he found me. Well, pleased isn't the right word for it…fucking ecstatic covers it pretty nicely. According to him my fairy blood mixes deliciously with my human blood, making me smell and taste incredible. Picture yourself as a chocoholic with a piece of fudge from Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. Felipe is the chocoholic, and I'm the scrumptious piece of fudge. Yum!

Maybe I should tell you who Felipe de Castro is first. Well he is the vampire king of Nevada and Arkansas. He is a few centuries old and has a lot of power and loyal subjects. One of those subjects being his underling, Victor Madden. Victor is perhaps more frightening than Felipe. His face never displays any emotion. He could be extremely happy and you'd never know. Victor has wanted me the minute Felipe introduced us. However, Felipe is not one to share. He has proclaimed me as "his" and forbidden any other vampire to contact me in any way. Well, any vampire that knows about me anyway. He keeps me a secret. I know Victor is extremely jealous of his king, but he would never defy him. Thank God. Victor is one scary ass mother fucker.

Did I mention that I'm a telepath? I can read all human minds, however, shifters and other supes come out kinda fuzzy, but I can generally get the gist of what they're thinking. Now, vampire minds are a completely different story. They are completely blank and even if I wanted to I couldn't get into the head of a vampire. Not like I'd want to. Vamps are pretty fucked up-and if they found out that somebody could read their most private thoughts…well… let's just say vamps are _very_ protective about their privacy, so that _somebody_ who could read their minds would be dead before you could say _pissed off vampire._

Now I'll let you in on a secret-I have been able to read vamp's minds before. It's happened only a handful of times. I very rarely sometimes get a peek inside their head. Don't ask me why or how… I don't know. It's just a glitch with my telepathy I suppose. And let me tell you, getting inside a vamp's mind is not pleasant. They're always thinking of something gross in the back of their mind. I'm real happy not being able to read them thankyouverymuch.

To summon things up, I'm a one fourth telepathic fairy all wrapped up in a nice package of blond hair, blue eyes and big boobs. Luck of the draw I suppose.

How did I come to be Felipe de Castro's prisoner? Well I'll tell you. I had begun working at Merlotte's Bar and Grill when I was nineteen…fresh out of high school. I had worked there for a year and had developed a little crush on the owner, Sam. But he was ten or so years older than me, so I doubt he paid any interest in an innocent post grad high school student. But he was always very nice and understanding…and not to mention handsome. Oh and don't forget that his mind was difficult to read. At the time, I thought nothing of it, but now I know he's some kind of shifter. Anyway, I'm not really sure how Felipe de Castro found out about me. But one night I had gotten home late after work. I opened up the front door of my house and yelled for my Grandmother because she always stayed up until I returned home. My parents died in a flash flood when I was a kid, by the way.

There was no answer and the house was quiet…too quiet.

I walked into the kitchen and was horrified at what I saw. My Gran's body was lying on the floor, covered in blood, with two large gashes on her neck.

Before I could scream a hand covered my mouth. I kicked and fought but my attempts were futile. I was going up against a vampire and the chance of me winning was one and a trillion. I'll always remember what he said to me:

"I very much enjoyed draining your grandmother dry. I wonder what you taste like."

And then he bit into my neck. I had never experienced so much pain in my life. I tried to scream but his hand was still covering my mouth. I remember passing out. But before I passed out he stopped his feeding and whispered in my ear.

"You look and taste delectable. Perhaps I shall keep you."

I will always remember that night for the rest of my life.

And now, here I am. Going on my fourth year in captivity. I have been bitten, raped, punished, hit, spanked, slapped, and whipped more times than I can count. I can't believe I'm still alive. I don't want to be alive. I sometimes secretly wish that one night Felipe will just decide to drain me like he did my Gran. But he never does. He knows I want to die, too. And that's probably why I'm not dead. He enjoys my pain and suffering.

I've tried to kill myself before. And some people may say that people who commit or attempt suicide are weak. But I, Sookie Stackhouse, am not weak. A weak person would beg Felipe for death. A weak person would completely give up hope. I, for one, will never ask another for death. My life is in my own hands. I control whether I live or die. And you might think that I have given hope if I want to die. But I find hope in death. It will bring me to a better place. Any place is better than the one I am in now. Hell does not even begin describe where I am.

Where I am is Las Vegas, Nevada, in a mansion owned by Felipe. In said mansion I have my own room that is windowless except for an extremely tiny window at the top corner of the wall that barely lets any sunlight through. If I stack up the chair at my vanity and my pillows and stand on my tip toes I can see the blue sky with the sun shining. I can see freedom. I think Felipe purposely put me in the room with a minuscule window just to add to my torture.

I have not been outside in two years. I used to be outside all the time, sunbathing was my favorite pastime when I was free. But not anymore. My skin went from a golden, sun kissed color to a pale, pasty one. I'm not as white as a vamp and I might be darker than a few redheads, but I'm still pretty white.

During my first two or so years of my captivity I was allowed outside for an hour or two during the day-with a guard of course. I couldn't leave the mansion grounds but hey- it's better than being cooped up in my shitty room.

I lost my 'outside' privileges when I tried to escape. I was close, too. The plan was carefully laid out in my head. But it obviously did not succeed. I wept bitter tears that night once Felipe was through with punishing me. So close. So close to freedom. It was within an arms reach…but out of my grasp.

I still have scars from that night. They are faded, but still visible. I'd rather not go into details about them.

The one thing that keeps me somewhat satisfied here is knowing what Felipe doesn't know-that I'm telepathic. When I finally get out of this hell-hole and am safe, I swear to myself that I will let him know that he had a telepath under his control and had no idea. I spend many afternoons daydreaming about this. I have multiple visions about how he finds out.

One is where he is meeting a slow and painful death. And right before he dies he find out the truth about me. The other is where I'm protected from him and he finds out about my ability but there is no way in hell he could even try to touch me.

I like the first one better.

Why has Felipe not discovered my ability? That's easy. Because his mansion is run by vampires. And you know I can't read vamp minds. And why would he ever assume that I was a telepath? They are as rare-if not rarer- than fairies.

So for now that secret is safe with me. Just the way I like it.

Well now you know a hell of a lot about me and the people I associate with.  
However, I am missing one, very important detail.

Felipe is planning on conquering my home state of Louisiana. And he's planning on bringing me along. What does this mean? A chance to escape.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

I don't even flinch when the door to my room bursts open. I'm sitting at my vanity brushing out my hair. I look in the mirror and see the reflection of Felipe's burning eyes staring at me.

"Are you packed?"

"What does it look like to you?" I say, waving my hand toward my bed where my suitcase is.

I know, stupid idea to be sarcastic to an already upset vampire. But hey-stubborn and sarcastic are the two key features of my winning personality.

Before I could blink he has yanked me by the hair (his new favorite way of moving me) and onto the floor.

"You will not be such a smart ass with me tonight. I am losing my patience, Sookie."

His Spanish accent makes my name sound weird when he says it. Oh yeah, he's Spanish. Couldn't you tell by his cliché Hispanic name?

I don't answer him, just stand up and stare at him. Of course he's losing patience. He's planning a takeover of Louisiana tonight.

I wasn't surprised when he shoved me onto the bed and bit into my neck. He took a few sips and pulled back.

"I hate you." I whisper, against my better judgment.

He slaps me, hard, across the face.

"I hate you too, _puta_."

I took Spanish throughout junior high and high school. And I've heard this word enough from the king to know it means 'bitch' or 'whore.' Take your pick.

Felipe just loves to hate me. Or he just loves my blood. Or my tits. Probably all of the above.

Shirts up, pants down. Bra unsnapped, panties off. I close my eyes as he fucks me. I try not to cry out in pain. You'd think I'd be used to this already, but I'm not. I refuse to let tears spill down my cheeks. This is his favorite form of torture.

As he fucks me I hear him say, "God I'll miss your pussy."

Wait…what the hell? He'll _miss_ it? Why would he miss it? What? What is going on here? Did I really just hear him say that? Or am I delusional...? I must be delusional.

He makes it quick because we have a plane to catch.

He leaves me in the room to fix myself and sends a guard in to escort me to the plane.

I'm not gonna lie, I can't wait to get back to my home state.

I close my eyes as the plane takes off. I hate planes. I watched _Lost_ before I was kidnapped and the show made me terrified of flying and deserted islands ever since.

My hands are bound in metal handcuffs in front of me. Psh, like I could escape. Ha. Felipe is sitting across from me with Victor Madden. His eyes are closed and he's obviously in downtime. Victor's stare is burning through me. I turn my head to look out the window.

I was finally outside tonight. To catch the plane. Obviously. The fresh air had felt incredible as it whipped against my skin. I only had a few moments to cherish it though. Because I had been handcuffed and shoved into the plane.

It was nice while it lasted.

The plane ride lasted about two hours. And soon we were landing.

I wondered where I would stay and why Felipe was bringing me here in the first place. Perhaps to torment me with the knowledge of being home but still in captivity? The theory was definitely plausible.

I sigh as I step out of the plane. My wrists are still manacled and Felipe is gripping my upper arm.

It's eleven o'clock at night and I have no idea how Felipe is going to do an entire takeover of Louisiana in seven hours. But knowing how persistent and headstrong Felipe is, he'll manage it.

He orders some vamp to take me to the place where I'll be staying. Thank God. I'm tired to the bone and didn't get any sleep on the plane ride over here. How could I with the king and his creepy second in command sitting across from me?

In a split second I'm blindfolded and forced into a car. Great. Now I have no idea where I am. We drive for probably thirty minutes before stopping.

I'm yanked out of the car and pushed forward. I walk blindly with a large vamp behind me. I hear a door open and am shoved inside. The door closes and my blindfold is yanked off.

"Home sweet home." The vamp says, leering at me.

I roll my eyes. Vampires are trying to be so hip with modern day expressions.

I take in my new surroundings. The house in one story and nothing special. There's a kitchen, a bathroom, and a door that I assume leads to the bedroom, and a living area attached to the kitchen.

I'm definitely not going to be spending much time here.

"There will be guards outside so don't even think about trying to escape," the vampire said gruffly. "I'll be back in a few hours so don't get too comfortable."

He left and I got a peek of what lay beyond the front door.

Trees. Lots of 'em. I must be in a forest. This isn't surprising, considering it is Louisiana.

The windows are all boarded up so the house is without a doubt abandon. I grab my suitcase and walk to the bedroom. It's about a quarter of the size of the one I have back in Las Vegas. But I don't really give a crap. As long as it has a bed, I'm down.

A few minutes later and I was sucked into a blissful sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm awaken by a pair of arms roughly shaking my shoulders.

"Get up, bitch!"

I open my eyes and see the same vampire who brought me into the house.

"We're leaving in five minutes. Put this on and bring your suitcase."

He threw a small duffle bag next to me on the bed and left.

I sat up and blinked a couple times. Oh right, I was back in Louisiana because Felipe was planning to take it over. I sighed and looked at the bag next to me. I pick it up and open it and take out the contents.

I groan when I pull out what's inside.

It's a tight, low cut red dress that stops mid thigh.

Fabulous. Just fucking _fabulous. _

I couldn't even wear a bra with the thing if I tried. And underwear? Well I'd have to go for a thong but I hadn't packed any. So I'd be completely naked under the dress. Could my day get any better? Obviously it could because when I slipped into the dress I could barely breathe the thing was so tight. My boobs were suffocating. Making a girl with a D cup where a skin tight dress is NOT a good idea. Fuck.

I rummage through the bag only to find a pair of three inch high red 'screw me!' heels.

I love life sometimes.

I strap them on and take a practice walk in them. I've worn heels before. Taller ones, actually. But they always take some getting used to.

The door opened and the guard-vamp came through the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I mutter.

He growls at me, showing fang. He then lets his gaze wander down my body appreciatively.

I mentally groan.

He snaps out of his stare and grabs my arm, hauling me outside and back into the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He didn't put the blindfold back on, thank God.

"You'll see, now shut up or the blindfold goes back on."

I roll my eyes but decide to shut up.

When we get on to the highway I see a sign that says "Shreveport, Five Miles."

Shreveport? I'm so close to Bon Temps! Only about an hour away! I used to come here all the time when I needed to do some serious shopping.

Tears came to my eyes but blinked them back. Now was _not_ the time for tears. There was never a time for tears nowadays.

We turned off on the exit that said "Shreveport" and I did a little happy dance inside. If I could get away I knew the way back to Bon Temps. I could go back home!

Whether the driver sensed my excitement he didn't show that he did. I didn't really care, though. I was so close to home.

We went down a few streets and stopped in front of a pretty large building. With vampire speed he had pulled me out of the car and I was face to face with a sign that had jazzy red script that read _Fangtasia_ on it. Hardy har har. How funny. This was definitely a vampire bar. Who else would name the place Fangtasia? Vamps had such a weird sense of humor.

I was led (pushed) to the back of the building and through a "Staff Only" door. Well didn't I feel special, going in through the employee entrance and all.

My heels made a _click_ sound as I walked down a hallway with the vamp on my arm.

We were about to turn a corner and go through- what I assumed- was the main bar but my totally hip guard had stopped me.

"You are to be respectful and obedient. Do you understand? I have direct orders from Felipe to tell you this."

He seemed proud to have direct orders. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What happens to you if I don't understand?"

He growled and pushed me out into the opening. I stumbled in my screw-me heels but quickly regained my balance.

When I looked up I was met with the face of four vampires.

Felipe and Victor were obviously recognizable and there were another two who I had never seen before.

One was female with long blond hair and light eyes, almost the same shade as mine. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweater. If I hadn't known any better, I would think she was a soccer mom.

But the other vampire, he was definitely a sight. He was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had long blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He was well over six feet and was all muscle. He was wearing regular blue jeans with a tight black shirt that had the bar's logo across the front. He was magnificent. Holy Christ was he gorgeous. He probably took the breath away from every woman who laid eyes on him.

I quickly snapped my gaze away from him and made my face a mask. It was rude to stare.

"Sookie. Please come over here." Felipe's voice was cheerful. The takeover definitely turned out well.

I cautiously approached him and stood by his side.

"This," he said, taking my hand. "Is Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Eric Northman and his child Pamela."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Stackhouse." Eric said smoothly in a slightly accented voice. Any woman would melt at his words, especially at the way he said _pleasure_. But I'm not just any woman.

I tried to smile but couldn't force myself to show any teeth. What the hell was going on?

Felipe gripped my arm tightly. I obviously wasn't greeting Eric the right way. How was I supposed to, anyway?

Before Felipe could say anything Eric came to the rescue.

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"Not really." I said, snippily.

Bad idea.

Felipe backhanded me, hard. I stumbled a bit but regained my composure. I would have been able to quicker if I wasn't wearing high heels.

None of the vampire's expressions changed at the act of violence. Not really surprising. They could watch somebody tear off a head and not even bat an eyelash.

"You will be respectful to Mr. Northman. If you are obedient he might just keep you." Felipe spat out. Pulling back my hair so his mouth was at my ear.

Wait, did he just say that this Eric guy might keep me? What?

He must have sensed my confusion and chuckled.

"I now have ownership over Louisiana and Mr. Northman here is the Sheriff. For submitting to me so easily I have decided to reward him. If you can call yourself a reward."

Holy hell. I was being _given_ to this gigantic Viking like vampire who was a Sheriff as some sort of prize. I am beyond speechless right now. Felipe has never shared me with anyone. And now he's just…giving me away? I wasn't sure whether to jump for joy or hide in fear.

I decided against both options.

Eric was looking at me with interest, his arms crossed against his broad chest.

"Why wouldn't she be a reward? She smells delicious" He asked casually.

Felipe chuckled, releasing his grip on my hair.

"She may be beautiful and have an exceptional smell," He said, lightly trailing a finger down my neck. "But is extremely stubborn and disobedient."

Eric's gaze never left me. I stared right back.

He seemed amused by my stare. "I like them feisty."

What a bastard. I already hated him. Not as much as Felipe though, of course.

"Yes but she is quite the, how do you say it? Pain in the ass." Felipe smiled. He turned his attention to me. "But here with Mr. Northman, dear Sookie, you're disrespectfulness will not be tolerated."

Eric inclined his head slightly, as if he were agreeing with Felipe.

"You can do whatever you like with the girl. Drain her dry, fuck her, make her work in the bar, I really don't care." Felipe stated as if he were talking about the weather. "Just know that she will do anything to escape. So if you plan to keep her I suggest to lock her up."

Oh please oh please oh please don't lock me up. I mentally begged. I'd never get back home if I was.

"Thank you for your input, my king." Eric said graciously.

Felipe smiled, showing all fang.

"Before parting with you, dear Sookie, I would like to have at least, one last taste."

I heard his fangs pop out. I closed my eyes and he pulled me back against him. I could feel his erection against my lower back. Ew.

He moved my hair out of the way and sank his fangs into my flesh. The pain was excruciating, obviously, but I had learned to deal with it over the years. First I close my eyes and count to ten. If he's not done by then I count backwards from ten. My little technique is sort of helpful.

He takes a lot of blood before he pulls his fangs out of my neck. He licks the wounds, getting every last drop of my blood.

I open my eyes and sway a little from the blood loss. All the vamps around me have their fangs down. My blood must be intoxicating them.

"Delicious," Felipe breathed in my ear. "I will miss you, dear Sookie."

And then he was gone.

I was left in the room with two vamps whose eyes were filled with bloodlust.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ho-ly shit. Wowza. I feel like the women on "I didn't know I was Pregnant"… this story just…came out. Weird. Anyway this is just a little brain seed thingy so if you'd like to read more then review! I totally don't know if this is any good. I think it might be kinda weird…oh well. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Make Me Want To Die

**A/N- *eyes pop out of sockets and grabs inhaler* LOOK AT ALL THOSE REVIEWS! HOLY JESUS. I didn't think you guys would like it that much. I was expecting maybe…ten reviews or so…? Oops, just kidding, try like sixty! You peeps are totally awesome! Thanks so much for the great feedback. It totally inspired me to continue. So here it is, chapter two!**

**ERIC'S POV**

The minute I discovered that Felipe de Castro had arrived in Louisiana I knew he would attempt a takeover-and probably succeed. I knew that my Queen would be murdered, along with the rest of her entourage. I knew that the other sheriffs would be killed and their businesses taken over. But what I didn't know was whether they would spare my life or not.

I'm over a thousand years old and a very prominent businessman in my area. I make a large profit and rule my land fairly... But those are hardly reasons to allow me to live

I warned my child that if I was to meet the true death, she was to leave the state as quickly as possible and make a new child. My blood would be passed along and my lineage would carry on. Bloody tears had welled up in her eyes and a few had spilled down her porcelain cheeks.

"I love you." She had whispered in Swedish.

I held her to my chest and let her tears stain my shirt.

We had been through so much, my child and me. And now our lives would be completely altered because of the King of fucking Nevada. I was too enraged to be sad. I have served my Queen for over a hundred years and she had been a very good ruler. Now Felipe was going to take my life away.

The bastard King must have had an ingenious plan, or our state was too weak from the destruction of Katrina. Perhaps both. He managed to take over the entire state in one night with ease. He's obviously a cunning king who had been planning the takeover for quite some time…Katrina just made it easier to set his plan into action. My Queen was killed as well as the other Sheriffs. When Felipe appeared at Fangtasia I knew my time had come. I whispered comforting words to my child and awaited his attack.

Instead of an attack, however, he sauntered into my club with nothing but a proposal for me.

He would essentially let me live because of my known success as being a good Sheriff and a pivotal businessman. He also knows I have many loyal subjects who would be willing to risk their life to save mine. However, in return for my life and the others in my area, he would be receiving twenty percent of the revenue I make at Fangtasia and the ability to call on any being in my area if he is in need of their services. I, having no choice to negotiate, agreed. An unheard sigh of relief filled the room. Felipe was positively smug. He was glowing with pride and greed. I have never hated somebody more than him. My pride had suffered a blow and there was no way to avenge it

However, my new king surprised me yet again. He said he had a gift for me. A present for submitting so easily and for the many years of collaboration we would have in the future. I knew his gift would be some sort of above average fangbanger. The gift was a human, but she wasn't just any fangbanger.

I knew the minute she stumbled into my club that this human was… different. Besides the fact that she smelled incredible there was something unique about her…I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

She was wearing a provocative red dress with matching shoes. She had long blond hair that fell in ripples down her back-much like mine, and she had eyes that were about the same shade as my child's. The girl was a striking creature… and definitely not completely human.

Instead of behaving in typical fangbanger fashion she was headstrong and unruly. I was again, surprised. Who would have thought Felipe would keep an untamed human companion? Why had he not glamoured her into submission?

Felipe had called her to his side and she hesitantly walked over to him.

"This," he said, taking her dainty hand into his, "is Miss. Sookie Stackhouse. And Sookie, this is Eric Northman and his child, Pamela."

I took her in appreciatively. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss. Stackhouse."

I didn't attempt to cover up my lust as I spoke to her, I was curious to see her reaction. Instead of swooning, which must human woman would do, she gave a tentative smile-like she was confused. The king gripped her upper arm tightly. Very tightly, I noticed. I could see her trying not to grimace in pain… how cute.

"Well aren't you sweet?" I said, smirking.

"Not really." She icily responded. I raised my eyebrow. She definitely had a spitfire attitude.

Unsurprisingly, Felipe backhanded her and she lost her balance, stumbling a bit, and then regained balance fairly quickly. I assumed that she was used to this kind of treatment. I watched the scene in fascination. I could tell Pam was interested as well.

"You will be respectful to Mr. Northman. If you are obedient he might just keep you." Felipe said, venom dripping from his every word.

The girl looked perplexed.

"I now have ownership over Louisiana and Mr. Northman here is the Sheriff. For submitting to me so easily I have decided to reward him. If you can call yourself a reward." Felipe explained to her.

The expressions on her face were indeed amusing to watch. First, she appeared puzzled, then she quickly changed from hopeful to fearful, then back again into a void stare. I smirked and regarded the young girl with interest.

"Why wouldn't she be an award? She smells delicious?" _And has fantastic breasts as well._

Felipe gave a little chuckle. "She may be beautiful and have an exceptional smell," He said, nonchalantly running a finger down her cheek. "But is extremely stubborn and disobedient."

As if to prove his point, Sookie matched my stare with one of her own. And it was filled with malice. I was amused, which really is an understatement.

"I like them feisty."

I could practically feel her trying to burn me with her gaze. Having this little human is going to be a great source of entertainment.

"Yes but she is quite the, how do you say it? Pain in the ass." Felipe responded, grinning. He gave Sookie a sharp glance and his demeanor changed considerably. "But here with Mr. Northman, dear Sookie, your disrespectfulness will not be tolerated."

I bowed my head and Felipe continued.

"You can do whatever you like with the girl. Drain her dry, fuck her, make her work in the bar, I really don't care." Felipe stated casually. "Just know that she will do anything to escape. So if you plan to keep her I suggest to lock her up."

I could see the flash of panic run across her features when Felipe suggested I lock her up. I raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for your input, my king." I know how to kiss ass when I want to- not that I do it often.

Felipe was pleased with my thanks and beamed.

"Before parting with you, dear Sookie, I would like to have at least, one last taste."

I watched the girl intently as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be pulled back against the king. There was only a moments notice before his fangs sank into her soft flesh. Her blood ran out from her neck as he drank greedily from the wound. Her blood smelled so intoxicating. I barely noticed her grimace in pain and attempt to maintain a straight face. I felt my fangs run down and knew all the other vampires in the room were filled with bloodlust.

Felipe took a substantial amount of the girl's blood. I could see her starting to sway on her feet. He pulled back and licked the wounds, lapping up the excess blood. I heard him whisper in her ear. "I will miss you, dear Sookie." And then he and Victor quickly departed from the club.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

The tall blond Viking looking vampire snapped out of his trance first. He blinked a few times-not that he needed to, and looked over at the female vamp to his left. Her fangs were completely out and she was staring at me like I was a big old bloody éclair. Eric sensed her excitement and gently touched her shoulder. She didn't snap out of her hungry gaze.

"Pam." He said sternly and squeezed her shoulder.

Her eyes quickly left me and she focused her gaze on Eric. She retracted her fangs and held his gaze. They just looked at each other. It was like they had some kind of silent communication thing going on. Apparently the bond between a child and their maker was extremely strong. Could they read each other's minds?

She then spoke in a familiar language. One I hadn't heard spoken in two years. Swedish. There was no mistaking it. I closed my eyes as memories from my past resurfaced. I know Swedish, alright. I can understand it better than I can speak it. And I can probably hold my own during a conversation. I've been told my pronunciation needs some work, though. But I'd rather not get into where I learned that language.

"She smells incredible." Pam breathed.

"Yes, but Felipe gave her to me, remember?" Eric smirked.

"Can't I at least have a taste?"

"We shall see."

"Selfish."

Eric chuckled and smiled at the younger vamp. She huffed.

"She appears to be fatigued. What do humans do when too much of their blood has been taken?" Eric asked, his gaze never leaving me.

What do humans need? A gallon of water and a hell of a lot of Iron B supplements. That's what they need. Oh yeah, and at least eight hours of sleep. I can use all of those things right now. But I didn't answer his question, obviously. I'll keep my knowledge of the Swedish language a secret for now. Just like my telepathy.

I decided to play the stupid human card.

"When ya'll are done speaking gibberish can you please show me where the bathroom is?"

I know. I was being rude. To vampires. I definitely have a death wish. I expected them to be angry that I interrupted, but Eric had an incredibly amused look on his face, while Pam's eyebrows had shot up her forehead. I guess the only person who could talk to Eric like that was her.

"Pam. If you would be so kind." Eric said.

Pam huffed. "Follow me."

I swayed a little but regained my balance. She gestured toward the back of the building and I started in that direction. But to get there, I'd have to pass Eric. I kept my eyes straight ahead and refused to look at him.

As I passed him his finger shot out and brushed over my cheek. His touch was gentle, which surprised me. I dared to look up into his piercing blue eyes. I wasn't sure what I expected to see in them. But what I did see was curiosity and amusement. I pulled away from his touch and hurried after Pam. I could practically feel him smirking at me as I walked away. Kinda creepy.

I stumbled into the bathroom like a drunk who was shit faced on tequila. I was getting a little dizzy and I gripped the edge of the sink. I turned on the faucet and splashed water in my face. My eyes widened a little at the feel of the cold liquid and I dared chance a glance in the mirror.

My eyes were unfocused and hair a little missed up from when Felipe had grabbed me, but other then that I looked alright. As alright as a girl can look in a hooker dress, anyway. In the reflection of the mirror I saw Pam leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed, staring at me. I ignored her and reached up and pulled on the sink. Just as I had suspected behind the sink was a little cabinet. I saw Pam raise an eyebrow and I wondered if she didn't know the silly human device could open up like that. I would laugh if I had the energy.

I rummaged through little bottles of pills and other knick knacks until I found what I was looking for. Since I knew this place was probably crawling with fangbangers and all the employees were bangers as well, the bathroom was probably well stocked with Iron B supplements. They weren't too hard to find. There were three bottles of them shoved into the corner of the mini cabinet.

I poured three or four, I couldn't tell, things were starting to get blurry, and plopped them into my mouth. I turned on the sink and bent my head down to chase the pills with water.

The cool tap water felt heavenly as it ran down my dry throat. I took a few more gulps before straightening up. Yes, I know, apparently tap water is unsanitary and blah blah blah but honestly, if you wash your hands with the stuff it has to be clean, right?

I then took some Tylenol that was sitting front and center in the mirror-door. I could feel a headache coming on. And then for good measure I took a benedryl. Why fangbangers would have this in their bathroom was beyond me. But the stuff made me really drowsy and helped me sleep.

Man I'm popping pills like a homeless druggie right now.

I closed the mirror and turned around to face Pam. Her expression was completely blank and she would blink every couple of seconds. Her arms were still crossed over her chest and her blue eyes looked bored.

After I really got to do my silent check out of her I realized that she was beautiful. I mean, I noticed it before, but now I realize that her features are absolutely stunning. Her features looked regal, like she belonged in England a few centuries ago. Hell- she probably was a royal back in the day.

"Are you finished?" She drawled.

"Yeah."

"Good. Come with me."

She led me down a hallway and stopped at a normal looking door. She knocked smartly twice and opened the door before there was an answer.

Eric was sitting at a desk. The desk was mahogany and his chair was a comfy swivel chair. There was a black laptop on it and a cordless phone. I looked around and realized that this was obviously his office. A couple bookcases lined the wall, all stacked to the top with novels and textbooks. The office was artfully decorated and very organized. I was snapped out of my scan of his office when Eric spoke- in Swedish.

"I'm going to take the girl back to my house. Sorry for the disappointment."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't let me take her."

"I will find her a suitable place to stay shortly. But for now my home will suffice."

"How about we keep her in the basement?" Pam grinned, showing some fang.

I shuddered. Basement? That didn't sound like fun.

"We can't go treating our guests like that, Pamela. It's bad manners. Haven't I taught you anything?" But Eric grinned back at her.

He turned to face me.

"You will be staying with me until I can provide other arrangements." He stated smoothly in English. But of course, I already knew that.

I nodded.

"Do you speak?" He asked, his eyes glinting.

I was irked by his sarcasm. _I'm_ the sarcastic one.

I shook my head in retaliation.

And he _laughed._

"Oh you are amusing. You almost make up for my hatred of your king."

He hates Felipe? Well welcome to the club, buddy. Let's make t-shirts.

But his words irritate me.

"He's not my king." I spit out.

_Damn._ I didn't mean to speak to him.

He smiled.

"Felipe did describe you as disrespectful. But I am afraid my dear that your ill mannered temper will be changed rather quickly."

Oh please. If four years with Felipe couldn't break me I doubt that this vampire could. I would have made a snide comment in return but I suddenly felt extremely tired. Must be from the blood loss and benedryl I took. I reached out and grabbed the shelf of the bookcase. I mentally chided myself. I can't look weak in front of this asshole of a vampire and his broody child.

"And on that note we shall leave. Come, Miss. Stackhouse," He rose from his chair and sauntered toward me. "I'll see you tomorrow night Pamela. Sweet dreams." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

He took my arm and led me out of the office and through the back exit. He dug through his jeans and grabbed what I assumed were his keys. He clicked a button and his car lights came to life.

Holy hell. His car was a red Corvette. It must have cost more than my old farmhouse and a month's worth of work at Merlotte's put together.

Like a gentleman, he opened the door for me. I grumbled a little on the inside but slid in. No point in arguing. I grabbed the door handle and shut the door myself. He can't do everything for me. He smirked a little at my display of independence and with vampire speed he sat in the driver's seat.

I notice that the bag I'd packed a night ago was on the floor beside my feet. I mentally thanked whomever had put it there…I couldn't wait to get out of this damn dress. I crossed my arms and stared out into the parking lot. I could practically feel his amusement as he turned the keys in the ignition.

"Buckle up." He said.

I grab the seatbelt and snap it on. He pulls out of the parking lot before I could blink.

We drive (race) down the road at a pace that definitely exceeds the speed limit. I grip the side of the car for support. My hair whips out behind me and his does the same. Sweet Jesus he's driving like a bat out of hell. I can't even imagine what would happen if we were stopped by the police. Eric would probably glamour them…or kill them. Both seem very possible.

I wondered where he lived. What did a vampire house look like? Felipe's had been a mansion but he's a king. Eric is just a lowly Sheriff. Well, maybe not lowly but Felipe is definitely in a higher position than him. Perhaps he lived in a light tight cave? Like the bat-cave maybe? That seemed fitting.

I then got the mental image of this big, bad ass vamp living in a white, one story house with a matching picket fence and red door... and a dog named Lassie running free in the backyard. The thought made me shake in mental laughter. I was definitely borderline delirious. All I wanted right now was a big bed and flannel pajamas.

We drove in silence. Eric looked very relaxed while he was driving. He had a cool demeanor and was lost in thought. I, on the other hand, was having a fit of the mental giggles and probably looked high as a kite. An unusual pair, if you ask me.

Eric pulled onto a dark street in a neighborhood that looked like any other human vicinity. The houses we passed were generally modest two story homes that could be owned by any business man and housewife with two kids and a dog. So this was Eric's neighborhood, huh? A cross between the bat-cave and a white picket fenced house? I let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sigh.

The house he pulled up to was no different from his neighbor's homes. And there was no white picket fence, to my disappointment.

"Home sweet home." Eric said.

Honestly, what was with vamps and this expression?

I opened the door and stepped out into the garage. Everything became dizzy and I staggered. I could _so_ lose the heels right now. If I took one more step I was sure to topple over.

Before I could decide what to do I was being scooped up by a pair of strong arms. I looked up and saw through my cloudy vision that Eric was carrying me toward through the door that led to some kind of kitchen area.

I made out some blurry images of the rest of the house but nothing too clear. Without putting me down he opened a door to what I assumed was a bedroom.

_A bedroom. Fuck._

This was the part where he would rape and greedily imbibe my blood until dawn… Unless he decides to kill me in one draining. I was so_ not_ in the mood for that. But then again, when am I? So I tried to wiggle out of his grip. I know that fighting a vamp gets them real excited and even hornier, but I was desperate here!

In my drug infused haze I attempted to struggle from his arms. I wasn't going down without a fight. I tried to pound my fists against his chest but my arms felt like lead and my kicking legs were getting more tired by the second.

I swear I heard him chuckle and he plopped me unceremoniously onto the bed. I scooted away from him as far as possible. I felt so pathetic. I'm so tired of being scared by vampires and their dicks. And this vampire was no exception. Even if he hadn't done anything to harm me, he was still terrifying-all vampires are. They're all vicious and sadistic. End of story. Every vampire I've come across is the same. And I'm sure that Eric is no different.

"Go to sleep, little one," he said, and strode over to the door and turned around. "Oh, and don't even think about trying to escape. It's pointless. Even if you do I will find you. Sweet dreams." And with that said he shut the door behind him.

I stared into the darkness at the closed door. He just…left? He didn't even have a little taste? I was surprised. No wait, that's an understatement…baffled is a better word. What vampire in their right mind would do that?

I was too exhausted to even think about it and curled up in the bed. I was still in my hooker dress and pretty much ripped it off of myself. I was completely nude but I honestly could care less. Eric would take me naked or not. It was plain as day. I laid in a fetal position under the covers and squeezed my eyes shut, holding back my unshed tears. He said there was no point to even try to escape and that he'd find me if I tried. And let me tell you, I definitely believed him. Vamps are master trackers.

But I still had a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me that this was my chance. Tomorrow during the day might be the only time for me to finally go back home. Eric was probably going to kill me anyway. Possibly by tomorrow night Sookie Stackhouse would finally meet her end. So why not go down without a fight? Er…escape plan is more like it. I vowed to myself before I fell asleep with tears running down my cheeks that I would get out of this place…or die trying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I feel like it took me forever to write this chapter! Writing in Eric's POV is hard! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Next chapter expect an attempted escape from Sookie…DUN DUN! It's super late right now and I'm tired and I really wanted to get this chapter out ASAP so I'm sorry about all the grammar and spelling mistakes and what not… If you'd like more please review! **

**PS: This story is also somewhat inspired by the song "Captive" by Liz Durrett. (I think that's how you spell her name) Go check it out on youtube!**


	3. You Live To Break Me

**A/N- Dude. I just pushed this shit out of me. I'm going away for a couple days tomorrow and I knew I wanted to update before then. Sorry for any grammar related mistakes in this chapter. I just really wanted to post this ASAP. Once again, thanks for the totally awesome reviews and enjoy!**

****

Everything was dark. Pure darkness. Imagine all the lights going out in one of those really long tunnels you occasionally drive through. I wasn't scared, I'm used to the darkness. It's comforting. It means I'm all alone. I don't find the silence eerie. In fact, I welcome it. The silence and blackness ease my troubled mind and soon I'm falling down a hole. A hole that never ends. I'm enveloped in darkness. I'm content. Peaceful. I'm in my happy place. A world where nothing exists. A world no one knows about. My safe haven.

Then I see _his_ face. And suddenly, I'm not falling down my hole of bliss; I'm crashing through a world of pain and fear. I'm drowning. I can't breath. I can't move a muscle. Can't scream. I just lay there, helplessly as _he_ smiles at me. _Oh Sookie, I've missed you my dear. _No! No please! Just leave me alone. Please. Please stop. Get away from me. No. Please leave.

I can feel his cool hand press against my cheek and I shudder. He laughs. His laugh ignites my deepest fears. My darkest thoughts. I'm drowning.

I'm drowning in his laughter, his smirk, his voice, his touch.

I beg somebody to save me. Anybody. But nobody comes. I'm not surprised. But I'm still disappointed all the same.

I know what's next.

The harsh sting of his hand against my cheek.

The quiet_ zip_ of his pants.

The _click_ of his fangs.

The pain in my neck.

Between my legs.

Everywhere.

My happy place is gone. He is everywhere. Consuming me. Draining me. Scarring me.

And I can't do anything.

Please make it stop. I'll do anything. Please.

The last image I get before I open my eyes is his face. Grinning broadly. His fangs bloody. His eyes narrowed. Full of promises. _Until next time…_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

My eyes flew open and I sat straight up. The room was dark except the sliver of light that protruded from underneath the door and the faint red glow of the clock on the bedside table.

9:45 AM.

It was just a dream. Another nightmare. Of _him. _

I would never be rid of Felipe de Castro.

Sometimes I wish I could be glamoured. So I could forget everything that has happened these past four years.

Wait… where am I? What happened last night? Why am I not in my usual room? Why am I naked? Why is this bed so unfamiliar?

Then it hit me.

Last night…oh lordy. Felipe had given me to this big old Viking Vampire named…Eric? Yes that's his name. Before he left Felipe had drank half the blood in my body. I had felt woozy. I took some pills. I was in a nice Corvette with Eric. I was delusional. He picked me up and carried me to this room. And then he left. And the last thing I thought before I closed my eyes was that I would escape this place or die trying.

I sit up in bed and blink my eyes a couple times, trying to adjust to the darkness. A lamp is on the bedside table so I reach over and flip it on.

The room is just like any other room. A bed, a desk with a mirror over it, a bookshelf, and a door leading to what I assumed was the bathroom. There was another door that led to the hallway.

I slowly rose from the bed and saw the bag I'd packed when I was in Las Vegas. Someone must have brought it in for me last night when I had passed out. I quietly opened the bag and pulled out jeans and a white shirt- my favorite outfit. Casual and comfy. The exact opposite of what my life was like, I think bitterly.

I tiptoed to the bathroom and took care of all my human needs. When I exited the bathroom I looked at the clock again. It's now ten o'clock exactly. As quietly as possible I opened the door that leads out of the bedroom.

The hallway light is on but that is the only thing that's keeping the hall lit. I sneak down the hall and find myself in the kitchen.

Why a vampire would need a kitchen is beyond me. I slowly opened the fridge and wasn't surprised to see only some water and True Blood in it. I closed it and heard my stomach making sounds of disappointment. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning.

I tiptoed around the house some more and then laughed at myself. Why would I need to sneak around during the day? When the vampire keeping my hostage was sleeping? I gazed out the window in the living room. The sky was dark and ominous clouds were scattered throughout the sky. Rainy days were rare in Louisiana but it was January-the rainiest season here.

I made my way to the front door and tested it out.

Obviously, it was locked. Fabulous.

There was no lock to open it and I was confused for a split second, but then I saw a bright white keypad with blinking green lights to the right of the door.

So this door was password controlled? Fuck.

I find what I assume is the door that leads to the garage and what do you know? It has the same keypad as the front door. Groaning, I went back into the kitchen and tried to yank open the windows but they were locked too and needed a key to open.

I ran around the house like a crazy woman, tearing at windows; begging them to open. But none did. By the time I finished my search of a possible escape I was desperate and had tears in my eyes. There was literally no way out-unless I had the password to the keypads.

I sank down onto the floor and covered my eyes with my hands. I felt like a bird in a cage. I could see freedom right outside, but I couldn't reach it. Tears poured from my eyes and dripped onto the clean kitchen floor. In my tear-filled state I briefly wondered if Eric had a cleaning lady who scrubbed the floors and it made me giggle a little bit through my sobs.

I stayed on the kitchen floor for what seemed like hours until I finally found the energy to stand and walk back to my room. I plopped back down on the bed and buried my face in my hands.

I wondered if anyone from home missed me. My brother Jason probably still did. I could imagine his face of panic when he heard of Gran's death and my disappearance. I imagined him holding town-sized search parties for me for months, filing a missing person report, and putting up flyers all around Louisiana. He had probably given up after a few months and returned to his regular life. I wondered if he still thought about me everyday, as I did him. I'd give everything I have (which isn't much) to see him now.

The next person I thought about was my old boss, Sam. He had been my best friend. He was the only person who would give "Crazy Sookie" a job. He was so nice and handsome. What was he doing now? Did he hire somebody else to take my place? Probably. He had told me on numerous occasions that I was his best waitress. The thought made me smile. I would blush, mumble my thanks, and scurry to the kitchen to pick up an order. I was so timid around him, not just because he was my boss and very attractive, but because I couldn't really read his mind. I didn't know what he really thought about me, and that scared me.

If I could give him or Jason a call… just a five minute call to tell them I'm alive and I think of them everyday.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Call._ Maybe Eric has a phone?

I scrambled out of bed and into the kitchen.

No phone.

I dashed throughout the house, searching frantically for a phone. But my search was fruitless. No phones anywhere. I laughed bitterly. Why would vampires have house phones when they could afford super expensive cell phones?

I sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a little after noon and I realized that Eric would rise in only five short hours and I still had no escape plan. I mentally chided myself for moping around and feeling sorry for myself when in a few hours a bloodthirsty vampire would rise from his daytime rest and gobble me up for his evening snack.

Just then I heard a noise from the front hallway. I stilled and craned my head toward the commotion. My ears perked up when I heard a man's mumbling, and then his thoughts.

_Shouldn't have to bring this stuff for some fangbanging whore. Since when has Master ever asked me to run errands for one of his sluts? I should really get a raise._

Was he thinking those horrible thoughts about me? I may be a fangbanger, but I'm most certainly not a willing one…or a whore for that matter. I was offended.

I slowly walked into the front hallway and saw a short little man with brown hair fumble with the keypad to lock the door. I couldn't see the numbers but didn't panic. I had an idea.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly.

The man nearly jumped out of his skin. He spun around to face me and looked me up and down.

"You must be Master's newest pet." He sneared.

I hated him.

"And you are?"

"Bobby. Bobby Burnham. I'm Mr. Northman's daytime specialist."

He sounded so proud of his job that it made me sick.

"As his daytime specialist do you know that I'm being held here against my will? That I'm being held captive?" My voice was tinted with desperation.

His facial expression was still a cold sneer.

"Whatever, or whomever, Master has here is his business. I just carry out my duties."

"Please," I begged, I was actually _begging._ "Please what is the code to get out of here?"

He snorted. "Do you think I'd actually tell you that?"

_The slut is hot and has nice tits but she is definitely stupid if she thinks I'll give her the code so easily. Idiotic fangbangers._

I tried not to gasp at how loud and offensive his thoughts were.

"Please, it's not right to keep a human being locked up in here. I just want to go back to my family. Please tell me the password." I pleaded with him, my eyes the size of golf balls.

He snorted. "Sorry blondie, I can't do that. I was told to bring you some materials Master thought you might need and then be on my way. I'm actually not even supposed to be speaking with you." He set a bag of what looked like groceries onto the floor.

I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me the code."

He let out a noise of frustration.

"Are you deaf, woman? I said no. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to be doing than talking with a fangbanging slut."

"Just tell me the code! What is it?" I screamed, advancing toward him.

Then very suddenly, I got a string of numbers from his brain.

_06728_

I hesitated, not sure if those were exactly the right numbers, but then I caught him thinking them again and I knew that was the code.

"I'm not telling you, you little bitch! Now get the fuck away from me."

I lowered my head in mock defeat.

"Fine, just leave me here to die you heartless bastard."

I heard him scoff, secretly enter the numbers, and slip through the front door.

I peaked out the kitchen window and watched his car drive away down the street. I made note of the time and saw that it was half past twelve. I had to get going quickly.

I grabbed the bag of supplies he left and shoved them onto the kitchen counter.

_06728_

I repeated the numbers to freedom over and over in my head until I knew I would remember them for the rest of my life.

I considered barging out the front door and running for my life, but then thought better of it. Why don't I just take Eric's car and drive away? I could find my way back to Bon Temps and then sink his car in a swamp somewhere.

I punched in the code to the garage door and miraculously the door swung open. Victory had never tasted so sweet.

I bounded into the garage and was immediately met with the sight of the sleek red Corvette. I jumped over the door and into the seat and then realized that I didn't have the keys.

Fuck!

How could I start the car without the keys?

Then I was met with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

The keys were already in the ignition; as if they knew I would be coming to drive away. I grinned and turned the keys and the car sprang to life. I looked on the dashboard and saw a button that indicated to the garage door. I pressed it and the garage door opened and I saw the outside world.

Freedom.

I let out a loud laugh and backed the car out of the garage.

As soon as the car was out on the driveway I felt a trickle of rain on my head. A light drizzle had started and I could care less. I was getting out of here.

I drove down the street a little awkwardly. I hadn't driven in four years but everything came back pretty quickly. Just like riding a bike.

I drove around Eric's neighborhood, coming to dead ends and cul-de-sacs. It was so confusing and tears of frustration sprang into my eyes.

I finally exited the maze-like neighborhood and was on some type of main road with a lot of cars buzzing by.

I drove slowly, not really sure where I was going. I ended up stopping at a gas station and asking for directions for the highway. The gas station clerk eyed me appreciatively before answering.

"The highway is straight up the road and to your right. But I gotta warn ya honey, it's gonna rain real hard soon and in that little number of yours," he gestured toward the red Corvette. "You might be getting' real good and wet." He leered at me.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it." I responded stiffly and raced back into my car and drove off.

Do all guys have to be so pervy?

My heart thrummed with anticipation as I finally turned onto the highway. According to the little clock on the dashboard it was one thirty.

I then got an intimidating thought: What if a policeman stopped me and asked for my license? Or any other form of identification for that matter? I would be screwed.

I could hear my hear my veins throbbing and my heart pounding. My eyes were alert and watching for any car that looked remotely official.

I made my way highway at the designated speed limit and obeyed all the traffic laws. I soon saw a sign that said "Bon Temps Exit, Ten Miles"

My eyes widened and I drove a little faster. This was it. I was going to make it.

The rain began to come down a little harder but I barely noticed. I sped down the road and soon saw a sign that read in big letters: BON TEMPS EXIT.

I eagerly swerved onto the exit lane and laughed giddily, rain splattering my face and shirt. The leather seats were gathering up pools of rainwater and I could care less.

I drove for what seemed like forever down a road that was lined with thick forest trees. I knew I was on the right track to Bon Temps if I was in the middle of nowhere. The trees zoomed by in blurs of green and brown. I was the only car on the road and I was driving like a bat out of hell. Police be damned.

A loud crack of thunder and a bolt of lightening made me jump in my seat. It was now pouring and I could barely see in front of me. Everything, including me, in the car was completely soaked. I fumbled for the button for the windshield wipers but couldn't find it. Another loud clap of thunder made my hands tremble and lose control of the steering wheel.

The car swerved on the wet road and veered off into the forest. I screamed but my yell was drowned out by another clap of thunder. I sobbed hysterically and tried to regain control of the car but it was no use. The car smashed through the bushes and finally collided with a heavy tree. The glass on the windshield shattered and I threw my hands up to cover my face. The airbag exploded from the steering wheel and hit me in the face.

Blood poured down my nose and the air was knocked out of me by the airbag.

I wrestled with the big white balloon and managed to deflate it slightly.

Tears poured down my cheeks and mixed with blood from my nose and fresh cuts on my face.

I somehow managed to stumble out of the car and onto the earthy ground. I collapsed on my knees and hugged myself, gasping for breath.

I was now in the middle of the forest with no idea where I was and an hour before nighttime.

I began to shake uncontrollably, clutching my knees to my chest. My shirt and jeans were completely soaked. You could easily see my tan bra through my top and the bottom of my pants were caked with mud and rain.

I shivered and tried to wipe away my tears. I gave a quick look toward the expensive car and found it completely totaled. If Eric ever found out I destroyed his precious car…

My eyes snapped wide opened.

Eric.

What if he found me? What would he do? Torture me? Probably. Kill me?  
Obviously… And then get a new car.

But it was impossible for him to find me. I was so far away from Shreveport and even if he did have my scent, the rain definitely washed any trace of it away. I let out a shaky breath of relief. Everything was going to be fine. I just needed to get out on the road and hopefully spot another car and then hitchhike back home.

Lightening crashed around me and a tree fell. I shrieked and scrambled toward the road. I ran through trees and bushes for what seemed like forever.

I stopped and looked around but could barely see anything, the rain was so heavy. Was I even going in the right direction? I couldn't have crashed too far into the forest. Maybe I was farther in then I thought.

Terror shot through me and I looked around widely, stumbling and tripping over logs and tree branches. In my panic I fell flat on my face and hit my head on a hard stone. The world began to spin and my vision became blurry.

No! I couldn't pass out! I had to get out of here! Before the big bad vampire comes! I fought to regain consciousness but my efforts proved fruitless and the world went black…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I blearily opened my eyes I was met with a face full of mud. It was still raining but the thunder and lightening had ceased. My head pounded and I could feel blood running down the side. I wondered how long I had been out for.

The sky was completely dark and I could barely see a thing. I shakily got onto my hands and knees and spit mud and water out of my mouth. Gross.

I shivered from the wind and kept hearing the eerie rustling of the tree branches and bushes.

I slowly got up and continued my journey through the woods. I carefully stepped over everything on the ground and tried my best to keep my balance.

I then heard a loud rustling.

My head snapped from side to side, but all I could make out was the outline of trees and bushes. I scolded myself for thinking it was something other than the wind. I kept walking very carefully and listened as hard as I could.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the outline of a very tall figure some few yards away from me. I blinked and the shadow had disappeared. I laughed at myself. Must be my imagination. I was the only one out here.

I heard more rustling.

Or was I?

I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart beating a mile a minute and my breath coming out in short gasps. I heard something behind me and I whirled around but saw nothing.

I gulped and tears fell down my cheeks.

I this time _felt_ something behind me and I began to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I swear I head a sinister chuckle from behind me. I ran faster.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins and I sprinted through the thick forest trees.

When I felt like I had ran far enough I slowed to a jog and was about to let out a sob.

Then a strong arm grabbed my waist from behind and a large hand smothered my mouth.

"Well well well. What do I have here? The thief who stole my car, and then ran it into a tree in the middle of a forest? Did you really think you could get away from me, little one?"

I cried and kicked and screamed. Eric chuckled.

"What ever shall I do with you?"

And then I felt his fangs at my neck, ready to pierce the skin and drain me dry.

****

**EEP! Cliff hanger! You want more? Next chapter will be filled with drama and lotsa Eric. Review please!**


	4. Must Be Exhausting To Lose Your Own Game

**A/N- Holy smokes! Look at all those reviews! Seriously, you guys are fucking incredible. I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this story so far! I have gotten many reviews asking me to write in Eric's POV so they can see his reaction to finding Sookie and his precious 'Vette missing! So, I did. I just spent like, three or so hours on this chapter and it is now two in the morning! Gah I'm so tired.**

**Anyway, there's something I need to tell you lovely readers. It's about Sookie. Some of you may find that she lacks common sense and has bipolar like mood swings. Remember that she has been a prisoner for years and is psychologically damaged. She is very impulsive and uses her instincts to survive. Not everything she does will make sense because she is obviously traumatized and has not realized that yet. I hope you all understand this and enjoy this chapter!**

**xxxxxxxERIC POVxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I awoke from my daytime slumber content and well rested. Last night I had carried my amusing little human inside and put her to bed. She had struggled when we entered the bedroom and I briefly pondered why. She had been so sedate in my arms and then suddenly she fought my grip, hell bent on jumping out of my hold. I later realized she probably thought I would force myself upon her. I smirked a little at the thought. I had never raped a woman in all my long years of existence. Most all of them had begged me to take them. The fact that Sookie was disdainfully uninterested in me sexually made me excited. A challenge, perhaps. I pondered the thought of how long it would take me to bed and drink from her.

I made a vow to myself that I would not glamour her, but use all of my charm to entice her into coming to bed with me. Taming a wild human sounded like fantastic sport, and I had never been so excited.

I loved her spunk and attitude. It made me want her even more. Watching her resist Felipe and backtalk both him and I was quite stimulating. I had never wanted a human more.

Of course, it wasn't just her spitfire personality that made me lust for this human, but she was also extremely beautiful. She is quite obviously part fairy. Her delicious heritage contributes to both her striking features and delectable smelling blood. I grew aroused just remembering her fair scent.

I rose that day to begin day one of the wooing of Sookie Stackhouse.

Unfortunately, Sookie had other plans.

When I exited my bedchamber I caught whiff of her delicious scent, but couldn't hear her footsteps or heartbeat.

I scoured the house but did not find her.

What the fuck?

She couldn't have possibly escaped. There was no way.

Unless…

Bobby.

I cursed my daytime man and grabbed my cell phone. I hit number 3 on my speed dial and he picked up on the first ring.

"Mr. Northman, what can I do for you sir?" He said quickly.

"When you dropped off the materials today, did you perhaps see a woman?"

"Um, y-yes, sir." He stuttered.

"Did you speak with her?"

"Uh-uh, y-yes sir."

"Didn't I give you specific directions, to not interact with anyone in this house?"

"Y-yeah."

"What did you say to her?"

"I-I just told her that I was doing your bidding a-and left. That's it, I swear, sir!"

"What did she say to you?"

"Sh-she a-asked me to h-help her l-leave."

"And did you?" I growled into the phone.

"No! No sir! I promise you I didn't do anything!"

My teeth clenched. "Be over at my house in five minutes, or else." I hung up, and threw my phone against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces.

I stormed over to the door that led to the garage, punched in the code, and threw it open.

The site in front of me is one that I will remember for the rest of my life.

My precious Corvette was gone. And Sookie's scent was everywhere.

I roared and pounded my fist against the wall, smashing right through it.

I momentarily cursed myself for leaving the keys in the ignition. Pam was constantly bothering me to stop doing that.

A few short raps at my front door indicated that Bobby had arrived. I threw open the door and saw him standing on my front porch, cowering below me.

I grabbed him by his collar and forced my glamour upon him.

"How did the girl escape?" I snarled.

"I don't know." Was his vacant reply.

"You didn't help her at all?"

"No."

"You did nothing to assist her?"

"No."

"She said nothing to you about a plan to escape?"

"No."

I raised my fist and smashed it into his face.

Bobby had nothing to do with this, but I needed to let my anger out and he was the closest thing to hurt.

He groaned in pain and I released my grip on his shirt.

"Leave. You remember none of this."

He scrambled back into his car and drove away.

Fuck!

I calmed myself and regained control of my temper, reminding myself I had a second option.

Last night the girl had been weak from blood loss. And I, acting on impulse, fed her a few droplets of my blood while she was sleeping. I was intrigued by the girl and desired to form a small connection with her.

I opened up our weak bond and could feel her moving farther and farther away from Shreveport. She was still in my car and driving very fast.

I burst out of my house and flew into the sky.

I followed her presence through the bond. I barely noticed when it started to rain. I was intent on finding this brash human. I was flying over a thick forest and suddenly felt that she was close by.

I landed in a clearing of trees and took in another shocking sight.

My car had crashed into a tree and was completely and utterly destroyed.

Rage bubbled inside me and I tore through the trees, searching frantically for the infuriating girl. I quickly found her stumbling through the branches. I could tell she was having a difficult time seeing through the rain and dark.

I felt her fear through the bond. She obviously had felt my presence.

Quickly becoming excited for the hunt, I quietly stalked my prey. It wasn't until she began to run that I lunged for her, wrapping one arm around her waist and my hand around her mouth.

She squirmed and tried to fight her way out of my grip. This just increased my arousal.

"Well well well. What do I have here? The thief who stole my car, and then ran it into a tree in the middle of a forest? Did you really think you could get away from me, little one?"

She clawed at me desperately; I chuckled darkly at her pathetic attempts to free herself.

"What ever shall I do with you?"

I brushed my fangs against her neck, yearning to sink them into her soft flesh and drain every last ounce of her blood.

**SOOKIE'S POV**

I closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar sting of sharp fangs sinking into my flesh. Eric's hot breath tickled my neck and unshed tears pooled up in my eyes. _Please._ I mentally begged. I braced myself for the inevitable pain that was sure to come. His fangs lightly scraped my skin and a tear made its way down my cheek. Then, he did something surprising. He scratched his fangs up my neck and to my ear.

"You know, I was considering releasing you, little one. But you obviously had other plans," He said softly into my ear. "The fact that you destroyed my car disturbs me," His voice then turned to pure venom. "What disturbs me even more is that you were capable of escaping from my home."

Tears and raindrops poured down my cheeks with reckless abandon.

"Since I know that you have no source of income, I will allow you to reimburse me for the damage bestowed upon my car in…other ways." I could feel him smile in excitement against my ear and I trembled. "However, we have not addressed how you were able to so easily leave my house. I will ask you nicely. If you answer me truthfully I will not bite you until further notice. How does that sound?"

I gained control over my tear ducts and willed myself to stop crying. His hand was still over my mouth and I took deep breaths through my nose.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

I didn't really have much of a choice. If I refused to tell him, he would drain me now. If I spilled my secret, he would drain me later. It was pretty much a lose-lose situation for the human and a win-win situation for the vampire. Why is it always like that?

To make it simple, I had two options: Die fighting, or die fighting later. Another lose-lose situation for Sookie Stackhouse. What's new? I gathered the last couple ounces of my will to live and chose the second option.

But I didn't have to _really_ tell him how I escaped. I figured a one word answer would do nicely for now. I nodded against his hand, indicating I was ready to answer. I could feel his smugness rolling off him. He removed his hand from my mouth and waited anxiously.

"Bobby." Was all I choked out.

I am a horrible Christian. But I stopped believing in God four years ago so I guess it doesn't really matter. I was risking someone else's life to save my own skin. Selfish. I know. And cowardly. But I wanted to live long enough to see my brother and friends again.

"Ah yes," He said, stroking my neck with his hand. "I assumed that would be your answer. I really wish I could believe you, little one; however Bobby told me he did nothing to aid you in your escape."

I let out a shaky breath.

"How do you know he's not lying?"

To my surprise, Eric threw back his head and gave a laugh.

"You're a survivalist, you know that, Sookie?"

I held still and didn't answer.

"You would make an excellent vampire." He whispered in my ear.

I had been told, many times actually, by Felipe. But he never followed through with it. He liked my blood too much.

"I glamoured him." Eric explained shortly.

Oh…well…duh.

Damn. I thought I had a chance.

"He told me nothing out of the ordinary. He brought you the materials I requested he bring and left. All in less than five minutes," He continued, "I asked him specifically if he gave you the code to my security system and he denied it."

He leaned in closer and I gulped.

"There's something different about you." He said quietly. "Something I cannot figure out. You are part fairy, obviously. Your blood reeks of fae. But that's not all. You are something else entirely." He mused.

"I'm just a human." I said weakly.

"So you say."

"I swear, I'm just an ordinary person who wants to go home. Please." I can't believe I was begging him. But the fact that I was so close to returning to Bon Temps and failing miserably just took the fight out of me.

"You're lying," He said. "I can smell it.," He breathed in my scent for emphasis. "I can smell your fear." He added, in a whisper.

He chuckled quietly.

"Do you fear me, Sookie?"

Yes. "No." I tried to sound convincing, but it was pathetic, even to my ears.

"What a liar you are, Sookie."

I tried to control my trembling hands and uncontrollable heart beat. _Happy place happy place happy place. I'm going to my happy place. _I thought desperately. But Eric's velvety yet venomous voice broke my reverie.

"I don't want you to fear me." He said unexpectedly and I swear I didn't hear him right.

I gathered my wits and let out a calm breath. "Then let me go." I pleaded.

"I don't think I can possibly do that." He growled, inhaling loudly against the back of my neck.

My instincts were telling me to slap, scream, cry and _get the hell out of here._ But I knew the idea was useless. I would never be able to overpower a vampire, not even a newly made one, let alone one that was over a thousand years old.

Before I could protest he scooped me up in his arms and shot into the night sky. I shrieked and instinctively threw my arms around his neck. I swear I heard him laugh quietly. I squeezed my eyes shut against his chest. Thankfully, the rain had drastically slowed down and would probably stop in the next few minute or so.

_Don't look down, don't look down._ I thought frantically.

"I should just drop you," He said suddenly. "Rid myself of such an irritating human."

I clung to him even harder.

"But first I want to find out your little secret…and have a taste of your blood."

I almost let out a sigh of relief. _Almost._

I lost track of time and gave up trying to find out how long we had been flying for. As much as I hated doing so, I pressed myself into his chest and held onto him for dear life. Falling to my death was definitely not the way I wanted to kick the bucket.

I finally opened my eyes when I felt him descending back to the land. When his feet hit the floor I could have kissed the ground in relief. I quickly untangled myself from him and turned my head to face the other direction. He growled and set me down on my feet.

I looked around and realized we were in the back parking lot of Fangtasia. I could hear the thundering music and loud voices from inside the club.

"Pam." He said, and suddenly his child appeared right in front of us.

She wore an amused expression and I swear I saw a glint in her perfect blue eyes. Her mouth was lined with red lipstick and the corners were quirked upward. She looked like she was holding in a laugh.

"Eric, what happened?" She said in a bored voice, but her expression suggested she was anything but.

"It is nothing of your concern. I need you to call my car insurance agent immediately. Tell him my car has been totaled by a thief and I must speak with him tomorrow night regarding the damages done to my car and any other things that need to be accounted for."

"A _thief_ totaled your _car?"_ She asked incredulously, looking at Eric, then me, then back to Eric again.

"Pam this is not the time," Eric snarled. "Carry out my orders immediately."

The younger vampire's face reverted completely back to its uninterested self.

"Yes, _master_." She said, and turned on her heel, and walked back into Fangtasia.

Eric's hand curled into a fist beside me and he grabbed my hand and hauled me into the back entrance of the club.

The minute I set foot inside a truly awful thing happened- at least a hundred voices bombarded my brain. Vulgar thoughts of sex, drugs, and more sex invaded my mind and I gasped out in pain. I clutched my head and fell to my knees on the floor.

Eric was beside me in a second.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"N-nothing," I managed to whisper. "Just a bad headache."

I thought I heard him mutter "Bullshit." But I could be wrong.

He picked me up off the floor and set me on my feet before pushing me into his office.

"Stay here. Don't even _think _about leaving. I will be back shortly."

And then he left.

I collapsed onto the leather couch against the wall. For the past four years I hadn't needed to raise my mental shields for people's loud thoughts. To say I was rusty was an understatement. Even behind the office's closed door, I could still hear the dull background noise of people's thoughts and feelings. I tried to gather my shields as best I could but failed miserably. Working at Merlotte's had helped me improve my mental guards, but I never was really able to master it.

Oh _shit._ Eric was totally going to find out, and when he did, I was in big trouble. My first thought was _run._

And I did exactly that.

I burst through the office door and ducked down quietly and ran through the dark hallway toward the back exit. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do, I just knew I needed to get the hell out of there. And fast.

As I passed the men's room a man stumbled out and I quickly got an idea. Acting on my instincts I inched closer to him. I could smell the tequila on his breath and his thoughts were a drunken mess.

"Hey baby," He slurred and stumbled toward me. "Where you off to, so fast?"

"I was actually hoping to get out of here, care to help a girl out?" I said the first thing that came to my mind, in my best seductive voice, which was pretty bad, considering my voice was shaky because of the adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"Of course, darling, anything for you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"'Round front." He said, and he dragged me toward the front of the parking lot.

I glanced around quickly and saw a vampire I didn't know at the entrance checking ID's and collecting cover charge. I prayed to God that he didn't know of my…relationship with Eric.

The man's car was parked in the very back of the lot. I got a disturbing fuzzy mental image from his brain of him and me in the back of his car. I tried my best to throw up my shields.

He opened his car and we climbed in.

"Wanna know how much I charge?" He murmured in my ear. I flinched when his putrid breath hit my face.

I took a moment to gather myself. "I'll give you anything you want once you get me home."

Suddenly, the drunken man became very angry.

"No! You'll pay me _now!_"

"I promise I'll pay you later, just please, get me out of here!"

His intoxicated mind could not process my words; he just picked up on my denial.

"Bitch, you'll pay me now!"

He grabbed my head and smashed his lips into mine.

My panic mode set in and I fought as hard as I could. He was not a vampire, he was just a human, and I could fight a human.

He yanked my hair and I cried out in pain. I raised my hand in hopes to stab him in the eye but he caught it in mid air-surprisingly fast for a drunk. I was so startled that I didn't even realize him ripping at my still damp shirt. He grabbed the collar of it and tore downward, enough to expose the base of my bra. I tried to slap him with my other hand but he beat me to it, backhanding me across my face. I yelled and he smothered my scream with his disgusting lips.

_No no no no no no! This can't be happening again!_

This wasn't fair, why did men always have to degrade me by rape?

Before I could even begin to answer this rhetorical question I heard a roar and the man's car door was ripped off its hinge. With some kind of incredible boost of strength I pushed him as hard as I could off of me, and sprinted out the passenger door.

The first thing I saw was woods, so I ran for those. Running into the woods seemed to be a reoccurring theme, tonight. I made it to the edge of the woods in record time. I was, actually, the fastest sprinter on my softball team in Senior High, and still am pretty damn quick, especially with all this adrenaline and extra strength I had somehow obtained.

Unfortunately, another reoccurring theme tonight was Eric catching up to me and grabbing me from behind.

He snarled in my ear. He was pissed. No, pissed was an understatement… More like _infuriated. _

"You can't follow anyone's orders, can you? This is the second time you've tried to escape today and this is the second time you have failed."

He spun me around so I was facing him and he slapped me-hard.

I gasped in pain as the stinging from the other man's slap rose in my cheek, combining with the more recent one from Eric.

He grabbed my elbows and pulled me into him.

"I'm a patient man, Sookie Stackhouse, but right now, you are testing the limits of my patience."

Once again, tears stung my eyes and I shook with fear. Tonight sucked.

"You will tell me now," Eric growled. "_What are you?"_

Out of nowhere, courage bubbled up inside me and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Fuck you." I spat.

I expected the slap but was still a caught off guard when I felt the familiar sensation against my cheek.

"That's it." He said. He grabbed my face in one of his big hands and forced me to look up at him. I felt a tug at my mind and knew he was trying to glamour me.

"What are you?" He growled out.

"A human who hates your guts." I snapped out.

He looked momentarily shocked but then his eyes narrowed again and the pull against my mind increased considerably.

"What. Are. You. Answer me!" He roared.

"None of your damn business! Now stop trying to glamour me, it won't work, you dick!"

I could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves and his fangs were fully extended. His eyes blazed with fury and I shrunk away from him.

"I will put you through hell if that's what it takes." He howled.

"I've already been living in hell for years," I seethed right back. "You want to kill me? Kill me! Or I'll just end up doing it myself."

"You are a foolish human." He spat out. "You know nothing of hell!"

"Then why don't you just send me there?"

He let out a menacing growl, flung me over his shoulder and shot into the sky. I could practically see from his blank mind images of my dreadful fate. I went limp over his shoulder, and prepared myself for death.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You liiiike? Kinda a cliffy, I suppose. Oh, and I should let you know that since school has started I won't be updating as much. But mark my words, I will finish this story! I promise you! Now remember to feed the review hippo. He's starving! Numnumnumnum.**


	5. And So It Begins

**A/N- Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! How have you all been? Let me start off for apologizing about the looong wait. School just started and my teachers have been mauling me with homework. I just had a math quiz yesterday. What the crap? Anyways, there are a few things I need to clear up before any of you start this chapter.**

**Some of you were upset at Eric's aggressive behavior toward Sookie. Remember that Eric is a VAMPIRE. It's in his nature to be belligerent and easily provoked. Some stories portray Eric as being soft and like a big lovable teddy bear. Don't get me wrong, I read and story-alert them all the time, but my story is a little different and a little darker. And for those of you that were upset with Eric last chapter- never fear! I made sure this chapter shows a softer side of Eric. And I can assure you that Eric won't manhandle Sookie like that again. **

**Also, I want to give a shout out to hdgcat for giving me totally honest and helpful reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Now that that is all cleared up, on with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eric stormed into his house with me still over his shoulder. I had given up fighting his grip and focused all my energy on not letting my unshed tears pour down my cheeks. He brought me into my room and plopped me unceremoniously onto the bed. I scrambled to a sitting position and scooted toward the back of the bed, hugging my knees.

He let out a menacing growl and rubbed his temples wearily. He barely spared me a glance before he started to pace back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.

What was he thinking about? The different ways he can torture me? Kill me? Both? My stomach was full of butterflies- and not the good kind. I rested my head on my knees and tried in vain to calm my adrenaline by taking slow, deep breaths. I inhaled, counted to ten, and then exhaled. My breathing exercise barely helped my racing heart.

I snuck another glance at my captor and saw he was still pacing. His eyes then lifted and met my own, terrified ones. He let out a roar and punched the wall nearest to him, going straight through it. I let out a little yelp and was momentarily thankful his fist had connected with the wall and not my face.

I could tell he was struggling to gain control over his temper. He closed his eyes for a long while and then zeroed in on my face. I could barely tell what emotions his eyes held. He slowly approached me to where I was huddled on the bed. I cringed and tried to scoot further back onto the bed but the headboard prevented me from doing so.

Eric gingerly placed one knee on the bed and extended his hand toward me. I gasped when his hand lightly encircled my wrist, pulling me closer to him. His eyes were full of empathy and…regret?

He gently pulled me closer to him until I sat with both my legs dangling over the edge of the bed with him peering down at me. I focused my gaze on his feet and gripped the edge of the bed tightly.

When he raised his hand I flinched instinctively, expecting the back of his hand to connect with my cheek. Surprisingly he delicately cupped the side of my face he had struck earlier with his big palm. His thumb brushed away a single tear that had trickled from my eye.

"I apologize for striking you." He said softly, rubbing his thumb in circular motions on my cheek.

I stared into his eyes with disbelief and indeed they were full of remorse.

"I haven't struck a woman in quite some time. I lost control of my temper and I am sorry for that as well."

Okay now I was beyond confused. Not even an hour ago he had hit me across the face, threatened torture, threw me over his shoulder, and flew like a madman back to his house. And now he was _apologizing?_ I looked at him skeptically, not believing my ears. I had never been apologized to by a vampire. I concluded that they were seriously bipolar creatures.

"There is something about you," He went on, his beautiful blue eyes never leaving mine. "That I can't quite figure out- and it is killing me." He confessed.

I wanted to tell him then and there-just get it over with. Consequences be damned. Maybe his reaction wouldn't be as terrible as I thought it would be. Maybe he would be excited? Maybe he would kill me… Before I could think of a response he had already continued.

"I don't want you to be frightened of me."

Too late for that one, buddy. Felipe made sure I would be terrified of vampires for the rest of my life. Nothing you do could make me trust you.

"I'm normally not like this," He went on, "Never have I been so curious about a human before. You infuriate me yet at the same time you excite me. How is this possible?" He mused. "I'm not going to harm you. You need not fear me anymore." He moved his hand down my cheek toward my lips and gently outlined them with his fingertips.

I didn't believe him for a second, but a part of me wanted to. The old, naive Sookie part of me really wanted to believe him But that part of me had died long ago.

"I will promise you that I will never raise a hand to you, if you tell me what you are. You have my word."

Time to shoot the shit. I took a deep breath and forced myself to look at him.

"You'll kill me." I whispered. My voice was hoarse from sobbing.

"And I will if you don't, so you have nothing to lose." He said, smiling slightly.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I…I can read people's thoughts." I said so quietly even I could barely hear what I said.

But Eric did. I could practically see his ears perk up and his eyes widen. His hands moved to grip my wrists tightly.

"You have been reading my thoughts, all this time?" His eyes narrowed, if looks could kill, I'd be good as dead right now.

"No!" I quickly exclaimed. "I can only read human and shifter minds. Vampires are completely silent to me! Please let go, you're hurting me." I added in a whisper. So much for not harming me.

His grip immediately loosened but he still held my wrists in place. I could see the wheels turning in his head as he processed my words.

"Does Felipe know?"

Just his name made me shudder.

"No." I said quietly.

"Idiot," He murmured. "I've only met one other telepath in my thousand years of existence." He mused.

"You have?" I blurted out. I never thought that there were more people like me out there.

"Yes, telepaths are extremely rare. I presumed they had become extinct. But you, my dear, are living proof that they are not."

"What are you going to do to me?" I said shakily.

"I haven't quite figured that out myself. But I will not kill you, trust me on that one." He laughed quietly. "In fact, I shall do my best to protect you, you are a valuable asset."

"Asset?" I questioned.

"Of course. You will be working for me from now on. I will obviously pay you a generous amount for your employment."

Pay me? So he wasn't going to kill me? He was going to protect me? The wheels turned quickly in my head.

"How about we make a deal." What in the name of Jesus Christ was I doing? Bargaining with vampires is risky business. But I had somehow gained a few ounces of courage.

He cocked an eyebrow and looked totally amused. "Go on."

I took a deep breath and began. "I'll willingly work for you and you won't have to pay me a penny if you allow me to visit my home whenever I want."

He seemed to ponder my compromise and gave a little smirk, obviously amused that this fragile human girl was negotiating with a thousand year old vampire.

"We shall see. If you behave like the good little human I know you are then that could easily be arranged."

My eyes widened. He was agreeing! Excitement buzzed through me like lightening. He could sense my excitement and chuckled.

"You are full of surprises, Sookie Stackhouse. What else are you keeping from me?"

_I speak Swedish and every so often get a peak into vampire minds._ I thought quickly. "Nothing." I said innocently.

"Somehow I believe you are lying to me, but I will disregard that at the moment." He raised himself to his full height. "Go to sleep, it is almost dawn and I have plans for you tomorrow evening." He sauntered toward the door. "Oh, and Sookie, if you try to escape again I will have to break my promise and kill you."

"I thought you said I'm a valuable asset." I said quickly.

He looked thoroughly entertained. "You are, and I would regret your death. It's up to you; don't make me do something I'll regret."

And with that said, he exited the room and closed the door. I swear I heard it _click_ behind him. But I was suddenly overcome with exhaustion that all I could think about was sleep. I curled up under the warm sheets, still in my dirty clothes. I closed my eyes and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I was sweating profusely and gasping for air. I'd had another nightmare about Felipe. This time, I was trapped under him and he was ferociously biting into my neck with this hand wrapped around my throat. I couldn't breathe and felt my blood stain the white sheets of my bed. The edges around my eyes became fuzzy and I begged silently for darkness. When I was sure I was about to take my final breath I woke up.

My nightmares were progressively becoming worse and worse. When I thought I was finally free of Felipe my dreams started to become more vivid and real. It was honestly scaring me shitless and I was craving a good night's sleep. I stayed in bed and glanced over at the clock on the table. It was already 3'clock in the afternoon. Since it was November the days were very short and the sun would set at about 5:30. I had two and a half hours to kill until Eric rose and decided to do God knows what with me.

I stepped out of bed and caught my reflection in the vanity mirror.

My hair looked like a rat's nest and my eyes were half closed. I noticed that I was still wearing my dirty t-shirt and jeans from the night before. Eww. I needed a shower- and fast.

I opened the door that led into the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. I peeled off my gross clothes and stepped in, relishing the warm water against my hardened skin. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the cool tile wall.

I stayed like that for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. I had trouble keeping my eyes closed because every time I closed them Felipe would appear in the back of my eyelids. I sighed and groaned into my hands. I just wished I could forget about him.

I spotted a bottle of shampoo on a little edge in the corner of the shower and snatched it up. It was _Herbal Essence_ and I began to crack up. I pictured the Viking Vampire pushing a cart down the aisles of Walmart and smelling each shampoo before deciding which one would be best for his golden locks. I poured some of the shampoo on my hand (still chuckling to myself) and my nose was assaulted with the smell of strawberries. I sighed and rubbed my scalp until I was sure the strawberry scent would never go away. I worked my fingers through my hair and untangled all the knots until I knew a brush would run through it smoothly.

I stayed under the water a while longer and let the warms drops encase my back. My mind wandered again to Eric washing his hair with women's shampoo. I pictured his sculpted body under the tepid water, droplets running down his chest and falling in between his legs. My mouth suddenly became dry. I imagined his piercing blue eyes staring at me from under the showerhead, challenging me to join him.

I quickly shook my head and snapped myself out of my reverie. Why did I suddenly begin to fantasize about Eric? You know, Eric? My captor? The one who is keeping me against my will and planning on using me for my telepathic powers and could kill me whenever he feels like it? I blinked a few times and narrowed my eyes. I'm _afraid_ of Eric. Why would I be daydreaming about him like that? I have been around vamps for the past few years and let me tell you I have seen some pretty faces.

But I've learned the hard way that a person may be beautiful on the outside, but twisted and cold-hearted on the inside.

But Eric…Eric was more than beautiful. He's probably the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I bet woman practically threw themselves at him, offering him their necks and bodies. I then realized that he must be frustrated that I am not offering myself to him. He's so used to women fawning over him that he's perturbed by the fact a woman isn't falling for his good looks. I briefly wondered that if maybe I let him have me, then he would tire of me and throw me away. I quickly discarded the idea when I realized that Felipe kept me for four years and never tired of my fairy blood.

I cursed my heritage. If it wasn't for this damn fairy blood I wouldn't be in this situation right now. My grandmother was one hundred percent fairy and how she survived so long without being mauled by a vamp shocked me. And here I am- twenty three (almost twenty four) years old, a quarter fairy, and I have been drained a few times within an inch of my life.

I snapped out of my musings when I realized my hands were getting pruny. Still confused about my daydream I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around myself. I walked back into my room and grabbed my suitcase. I only packed clothes for a few days and was running out of options. I pulled out a blue t-shirt and black jeans. I liked to pack casual-if you couldn't tell.

Another look at my clock told me it was 3:30. I toweled off my hair and went to turn the handle on the door that led to the hall.

The handle wouldn't budge.

I tried shaking it with all my might but the lock held still.

Had Eric really locked me in here?

I checked the door again just to make sure.

It was still locked.

Bastard.

I groaned and groped through my bag. I finally found what I was looking for and approached the locked door. I stuck my bobby pin into the little lock-hole and twisted it around. I had become somewhat of a pro at unlocking doors with bobby pins. I fumbled with the pin and lock for a good ten minutes before hearing a _click._

Success!

The door opened with ease and I stepped out into the hallway. I laughed out loud at the fact that I had outsmarted a vamp…again.

My stomach grumbled and I realized that I hadn't eaten in about two days. I had barely noticed though, with all the excitement in the past forty eight hours.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the bag that Eric's daytime asshole had brought me and pounced on it. The items in the bag were ordinary food items. There was a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, a loaf of bred, a gallon of milk, some lunch meat and so on. I quickly put the milk and lunch meat in the fridge and unpacked the rest of the groceries.

Since I had woken up not so long ago I poured myself a big bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Thankfully, Eric had spoons in his drawers and I downed the entire bowl in two minutes flat.

I greedily poured myself another bowl and devoured that one as well. I polished it off with a banana and a glass of milk. With my stomach satisfied I quickly tidied up the kitchen and rinsed off the silverware before putting them back in their respective places.

I sauntered into the living room which had a big flat screen television and plopped down on the couch. I put on some show about girls getting pregnant at sixteen and laughed without humor at the obnoxious southern girls with fake blond hair and their hick boyfriends. I began to drift when one of the couples broke out into an explosive fight. I closed my eyes and stretched myself out on the couch. I was so tired lately- and with good reason.

I woke up with a start when I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Sookie."

I moaned and rubbed my eyes. My forehead was covered in sweat and I realized that I had been dreaming about Felipe again.

"Sookie."

It was Eric and he shook my shoulder a little harder.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"Five thirty." He replied.

Oh shoot. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of the show.

"How did you escape this time? There were no minds to read or codes to crack."

I looked up at him and saw his mouth was quirked upwards.

I grabbed my bobby pin out of my pocket and held it up for him to see.

"Ta-da." I said, yawning.

He smirked a little.

"I had a feeling you would find a way out of there."

"So then why did you lock me in, in the first place?"

"I was curious to see how you would get out."

"Just call me Harry Houdini." I said, a little snippily.

Eric rolled his eyes. "He really wasn't as great as everyone made him out to be. I was quite unimpressed with his stunts."

"Coming from the thousand year old vampire." I rolled my eyes in return.

He smiled. "Perhaps I am too critical of you humans."

I yawned and put my hand to my forehead, feeling the moisture gather onto my palm.

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked suddenly, surprising me.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I didn't even dream."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject. He held out his hand to me and I hesitantly took it. Why was he being so nice to me now?

He pulled me from the couch and stared me directly in the eye. I immediately was reminded of my daydream in the shower. His challenging eyes and perfect body… His voice brought me back to reality.

"I am in need of your assistance tonight," He was grinning at me, quite lustfully, actually. I immediately wondered if he knew what I had been thinking of, but quickly assured myself that there was no way he could possibly know. "Someone in my bar has been stealing from me, and I have yet to apprehend the culprit."

"Someone is stealing from _you?_" I asked incredulously.

He gave a wry smile. "Yes."

"They must have a death wish." I said honestly.

He chuckled. "Perhaps. Or they are just very desperate. Anyhow, you understand what I am asking you to do?"

"You want me to read the minds of any possible suspects?"

He grinned. "Exactly. I will pay you a thousand dollars for your assistance tonight."

I had to keep my jaw firmly closed, or else it would have fallen open in shock. A thousand dollars? Jeez Louise!

"I guess I can do that." I replied.

"Excellent. I have called for all my employees to arrive before opening this evening so you may have time to question them."

"Okay." I responded, kind of nervously. I had never done anything like this before.

"Good. Go get your shoes. We're leaving soon."

I scrambled back to my room and grabbed a pair of black ballet flats. I shoved them on my feet and hurried back into the living room where Eric was sitting on the couch and texting.

"Let's go." He said and took my hand and led me outside.

I briefly wondered why we weren't taking his car-and then I remembered.

He seemed to sense my uneasiness and smiled at me.

"I haven't been able to get a new car. Pesky insurance agencies are asking many questions and I've decided to drop the case."

I felt momentarily guilty. But only momentarily.

"Why don't you just glamour the insurance guys?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Miss. Stackhouse, I am a respectable owner of a successful business. I wouldn't want to tarnish my good name."

I stared at him. He shook his head.

"Humans and their lack of humor," He looked up into the sky. "I will be purchasing a new car soon, though. Pam is already car shopping for me."

I wasn't sure if I should play the regretful and guilty card or make a sarcastic comment, so I refrained from both options.

"Hold on tight." He said and scooped me into his arms and took off into the night.

I was prepared for take-off this time but still was shocked at the speed we took off at. I was incredibly terrified of heights. For our Senior Trip in high school we went to a Six Flags in Texas and I had refused to go on any scary rides-no matter how much Tara had begged me.

Eric's arms were wrapped tightly around me and I felt…safe. Unusually safe. Feeling braver I decided to peak out from Eric's arms and view my surroundings.

My eyes widened when I saw how high up we were but then I was taken back by the birds-eye view of Shreveport. Lights glowed and cars zoomed past each other on the highway. It was beautiful. I shifted and peered a little more over Eric's arms.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to fall." He said seriously. But when I looked up at him he was wearing his trademark smirk.

He descended right outside of Fangtasia and held my hand as we walked through the deserted parking lot and through the front doors.

When I entered I was bombarded with anxious thoughts from Eric's human employees.

_Why would master call a meeting? Is something important going to happen?_

_Oh god, oh god this must be about the fucking money he probably thinks it's me because I'm the goddamn accountant oh shit oh shit._

_Master is looking especially gorgeous tonight. Wonder why he's calling this meeting. We've never had one before._

I tried my best to bring up my weak shields but failed.

The human employees were sitting at the bar with Pam and another intimidating vampire with long black hair and big muscles.

Everyone's eyes burned holes through me and I could hear them asking who I was and why Master would bring me.

"Recently as some of you know, we have lost a fair bit of money due to theft," Eric began suddenly. The room was dead quiet. "Tonight we shall find out just who the thief is."

He motioned for Pam and his child grabbed a scared looking short man from the bar and pushed him toward a table with two seats opposite from each other.

The man shakily sat down and Eric gestured for me to sit down across from the terrified man.

"Um. Hi, I'm Sookie," I began, trying to be friendly as possible. "I'm going to ask you a few questions if that's alright?"

The man nodded. Sweat dripped from his brow.

"Do you know anything about the stolen money?" I asked.

"N-no. I swear! I kn-know nothing!"

_Goddamn mother fucker of course I had to be an accountant for fucking vampires. I have two kids and a wife, fuck what am I going to do? I didn't steal the money and whoever did has a lot of nerve to steal from a guy like Eric. Oh God, please. Please don't let them kill me._

The man's terrified thoughts rambled on and I pulled back from his mind.

"He didn't do it, Eric." I said, shaking my head.

Eric looked mildly surprised and by surprised I mean he raised an eyebrow.

He nodded to Pam and Pam hauled the man to his feet and out the door.

I then interviewed a waitress who I found innocent and then interviewed a second. Her name was Ginger and she was dumb as a rock.

But I found something interesting while exploring her mind. She knew who did it, but she had been seriously glamoured.

"She knows who did it." I said suddenly.

"Who?" Eric demanded.

"It's a vampire," I said slowly. "She's been glamour-"

Before I could finish my sentence the vampire with long black hair was on top of me, pinning me to the table, fangs fully extended. I heard Ginger shriek and fall to the floor. He savagely tore into my throat and imbibed my blood at a spectacular rate. I screamed for Eric and tried to fight him with all my might.

I then saw something absolutely horrible. Eric was holding a bloodied stake in his right hand and the vampire's face suddenly began to crack. Literally, it cracked. He burst into pieces, blood going everywhere-including all over me and down my throat.

I coughed and sputtered and gasped for air. Blood was still oozing from my neck and I tried to sit up but Eric gently pushed me back down.

"Drink." He ordered and bit into his wrist.

Blood trickled down his arm and I stared at him, shocked.

"I'm not drinking that." I gasped out, gripping the bite on my neck.

"Drink it or die. Your choice."

Without thinking I latched onto his arm and began to suck the blood from his wound. I forced the liquid down my throat and I heard Eric let out a guttural growl.

After taking a few sips he pulled his already-healing wrist away from my mouth and licked his bite clean.

I could feel the injury on my neck begin to close and I marveled at the healing power of vampire blood. I had never had any vamp's blood and had often wondered what would happen if a human drank it. As if sensing my question Eric quickly answered.

"My blood will heal your injuries and heighten your senses…as well as your sex drive." He smiled when he said the last part.

Ha. Sex drive. What sex drive? Sex repulsed me and I doubted a bit of vampire blood could change any of that.

"Pam. Make sure she is washed up and in my office before the bar opens." Eric ordered his second.

"Yes, Eric." She replied quickly. She retracted her extended fangs and hauled me off to the employee bathroom.

I decided that a thousand dollars wasn't nearly enough.

I'd have to ask the boss for a raise.

**A/N- So what do you think? You can see how Eric's blood has been influencing Sookie this chapter. I'm a little disappointed with this chapter, actually. It wasn't very exciting but it was necessary…and a total pain in the ass to write. Next chapter Eric and Sookie will become closer and maybe some very minor fluff shall ensue. No sex yet, though. Sookie won't be ready for that for a while. Sorry for that! And I actually do love Sixteen and Pregnant. It's the most addicting show! Anyway, please give me your feedback and watch for updates!**


	6. Still With Me In My Dreams

**A/N-Once again thank you for all your ass-kicking reviews! Short chapter…I know I'm awful! And I felt like I took forever to update! School has been kicking my ass lately. I've had so much homework and drama with my friends. Gotta love high school drama. Enough of the pity party…and on with the chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, there is a dream Sookie has in this chapter that some might find disturbing… so get ready for some angst. You have been warned. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stepped out of the Fangtasia employee bathroom; I had showered and cleaned off the disgusting vampire residue that clung to my body. I was dressed in a long, blood red Fangtasia t-shirt with some little black underwear Pam had so graciously provided me with and no bra. My hair was still damp and little droplets of water were falling off the ends.

Pam eyed me appreciatively and smirked.

"Red is Eric's favorite color, you know." She said suggestively.

"I never would have guessed. I pinned him for more of a pink kind of a guy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Red. How stereotypical.

Pam raised her eyebrows and the corners of her mouth quirked upward. It was probably the most emotion I had ever seen her display.

"I think I'm going to like you." She said, taking my arm and guiding me back to Eric's office.

Eric looked up when we entered his office and leaned back in his chair, his fangs running out a bit.

"Pam, how did you know red is my favorite color?"

"I just had a feeling?" She said, rolling her eyes and turning to walk out the door. She turned her head over her shoulder, with one hand on the doorknob. "Oh, and Sookie," she called out. "Pink_ would_ look fabulous on him." Then she was out the door in the blink of an eye.

Eric shook his head.

"Sit." He ordered, and I warily sat in the chair opposite of his desk.

I crossed my arms over my chest and wished more than anything that I was wearing a bra. Eric's eyes followed my movement and he gave a little smirk, letting his eyes rest on my chest for a few moments. He licked his lips and then turned his gaze back to my face.

"I would first like to thank you for your assistance tonight. It was greatly appreciated. Second, I apologize for Longshadow attacking you. My blood has healed your injuries, I presume? Do you need more?" He said the last part with a slight smile.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

We sat in silence for a minute, he scrutinized me and I grew uncomfortable with his gaze. I decided to break the silence.

"So what's up with this whole blood thing? It'll strengthen my senses or something?"

Eric sighed and leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him on his desk.

"Yes, like I told you before, your senses will heighten and injuries will heal."

I felt like there was something he wasn't telling me, and I didn't have to be able to read minds to figure this out.

"There's something you're not telling me." I blurted out and immediately regretted it.

Eric's blue eyes turned a few shades darker and narrowed slightly. He licked his lips and reclined back into his chair once more.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," I said, looking away. "I just feel it."

He was then bending in front of me justlikthat and I gasped in surprise.

"You're correct. There is something I'm not telling you."

"What is it?" I breathed. His face was dangerously close to mine and I was getting a little scared.

"Why should I tell you, when I know you are keeping something from me, as well?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you." I said quickly.

"I can feel you're lying, Sookie. I can feel your fear."

I put two and two together and my eyes widened. He couldn't really feel my emotions, could he? I had sworn earlier today that he had been able to but I just brushed it off as a strange coincidence. I mentally cursed myself. There are no coincidences when it comes to vampires.

"Smart girl." He breathed into my ear.

"You…you can really tell what I'm feeling?"

"Yes."

The wheels turned in my head and became confused for a moment. Eric straightened himself to his full height and leaned against his desk, staring down at me.

"Earlier today it felt like you _knew_ what I was feeling. But that was before you had given me your blood." I looked up at him, quizzically.

His expression was stony and unmoving. He pinned me with his intense blue-eyed stare.

"You must be mistaken. I have not been able to feel your emotions until recently." He said calmly, and after a brief pause.

I didn't believe him for a second.

"What else are you keeping from me?"

"Many things, my dear. Where would you like me to begin?" He said, smiling.

I uncrossed my arms and crossed my legs instead with a huff. I knew it was pointless to get whatever Eric wasn't telling me out of him.

"I have a question." I said.

"Ask away."

"Why can you feel me, and I can't feel you?"

He pondered my question for awhile before answering.

"When a vampire gives a human blood, the connection is one-sided. However, after a certain amount of blood exchanges between said vampire and human, a blood bond can be formed."

"A blood bond?"

"Yes. It is a very powerful bond that allows the human to feel the vampire's emotions as well. It is more complex than that, but that is basically what it is."

I inhaled sharply. "You're not going to form a blood bond with me, are you?"

He threw his head back and barked with laughter.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, it is a very rare occurrence when a vampire bonds himself with a human. The two things vampires hold dearest are their blood and privacy. You should know this."

I looked down, blushing a little for asking such a stupid question.

"Oh."

Just then, music began pumping throughout the bar and a crowd of people rushed inside. I was again immediately assaulted with people's thoughts.

I groaned and put my head between my legs and gripped my forehead. I looked up and Eric was crouching in front of me.

"What is it?"

"It's everyone's thoughts… There are so many of them…"

And they were all disgusting. I could feel myself start to get a migraine.

"Can you not raise a mental barrier?" He questioned.

I was offended by the question and I knew Eric could tell because he smirked.

"I've been around vampires for the past four years. I haven't had many people to practice on."

Eric nodded understandingly and pulled me to my feet.

"Come. We are going home."

"Don't you have to stay?"

"I'm the boss," He said, grinning. "I can do whatever I damn well please."

He took my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I looked at our joined hands, confused. It was such a human gesture; my heart softened a bit. I couldn't think of the last time someone had held my hand like this. I looked up at him questioningly but he didn't look at me as he led me out the door of his office.

As soon as we stepped out into the hall thoughts became even louder and clearer. I tried in vain to throw up my shields but failed miserably. I couldn't possibly keep this many people out of my head.

I involuntarily laid my head on Eric's shoulder and closed my eyes. Being close to him made me feel safe. Don't ask me why. I don't know. Maybe it was another side effect of this little blood thing we had going on? Maybe it was because he had saved my life from a crazed vampire who wanted to kill me?

When we reached the back parking lot I realized that we would have to fly home. With my impending headache I dreaded the flight. Eric sensed my uneasiness and scooped me up in his arms. Again, without thinking, I laid my head on his chest. Why was I being suddenly so sentimental around him?

We arrived back at Eric's home within minutes. He didn't put me down as he carried me into the house. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes. _Safe._ He kicked open the slightly ajar door to my bedroom and I get a flash of déjà vu. I remember him carrying me inside the first night I met him. I was limp in his arms from blood loss and panicked when I saw we were approaching a bed. Bed meant sex. I had struggled in his arms and he had dropped me on the bed and left. I remembered my puzzlement at his actions but was too drugged out to really think about them.

This time when he walked toward the bed I didn't fight his grip. I let him lay me on the soft sheets and I relished in how wonderful the fluffy pillow feels against my pounding head. I looked up at him standing over me and I felt my eyes begin to water up. He was being so sweet to me. I wasn't used to this kind of affection. A tear fell from my eye.

"You cry, yet you are not sad. Why is this?" Eric asked, frowning.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I whispered.

Eric looked taken back and pondered my words.

"This upsets you?" He asked his frown deepening.

"No," I said quietly, looking away. "I'm just not used to it, is all."

Eric ran his knuckles down the side of my face.

"I don't want you to fear me."

He kept saying that. But how could I believe him when every vampire I'd ever known abused me? Even Eric was guilty of it. Keeping me here, locked up in his home. He had slapped me twice and threatened me. His sudden mood swing toward me was overwhelming. And half the time I wasn't sure if he was going to kill me or kiss me. I really didn't want either.

"I know you are skeptical of vampires, but you will soon learn to trust me."

"That will never happen."

"So you say."

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like eternity and walked out of the room. I glanced over at the clock and the bright red letters glowed 10:30. This was probably the earliest I had gone to bed in years.

The funny part was that my mind was exhausted, but my body was full of energy. Maybe it was Eric's blood. I snuggled under the covers, closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

But I was having the same problem I'd had earlier in the shower this afternoon. Every time I closed my eyes I saw _his_ face. I knew my nightmares were going to be awful tonight- and there was nothing I could do about it…

_A heavy hand hit me across my face, bringing me back to consciousness. I moaned and opened my eyes. Felipe was standing over me, his handsome features twisted into a hateful expression. I then became very afraid. My flight or fight instincts were telling me to get the hell out of there._

"_I heard about your little escape attempt today," Felipe said with a snarl. "I am not amused." _

_I gulped and prayed to whatever God was up there to save me from this hell. _

_Felipe grabbed me by my hair and yanked me out of bed. I clawed and kicked as he dragged me across the floor. He gave a sinister chuckle and proceeded in tearing off my clothes until I was naked and sobbing. He backhanded me again, one of his heavy rings splitting my lip. Blood oozed from my would and he eagerly latched onto it, sucking for all it was worth._

_He flipped me on my stomach and I was met with the sight of the burning fireplace in front of me. I gazed into the flames and began to cry even harder. He put his knees on either side of my hips. I could feel his erection through his pants, pressing into my butt. _

_I was pinned to the floor and the flailing of my arms was useless. The rough stitching of the carpet rubbed my cheek and I screamed._

_He punched the back of my head and I saw stars. Unfortunately, I didn't black out. I blearily opened my eyes and was met with a terrifying sight. Inside the fireplace was a burning poker iron. The poker was being held by Felipe._

_My body went ape-shit and I thrashed and yelled as hard as I could…but it was no use. I watched in horror as the poker was pulled out of the fire and over my head. _

"_Now even if you do escape, all will know who you really belong to." _

"_Please! I'm sorry!" I begged._

"_There is no point in begging now. You brought this upon yourself."_

_I felt the burning hot iron closing in on my skin. I sobbed hysterically and pleaded._

_Then I felt the poker sear the skin of my lower back._

_I had never screamed so loud in my life._

I woke up, sobbing uncontrollably. That was the most awful nightmare I'd ever had.

The worst part though, was that the nightmare was a flashback.

I curled op on my side and reached my hand around, touching my lower back. Sure enough, the brand Felipe had given me was still there. However, something was wrong. It seemed to have…faded.

I then realized that Eric's blood had not only helped to heal the bite on my neck, but some of the other scars on my body as well.

My throat then went very dry.

I shakily stood up and wobbled to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from a cupboard and poured myself some water from the sink.

The water trickled down my parched throat and my tears subsided. I set the glass down on the counter and put both my hands against it. A few tears dripped from my eyes and onto the countertop. I took deep breaths and tried to calm myself. I picked up my water again and took another shaky gulp.

"What is the matter?"

I screamed and spun around, my cup falling to the floor. I jumped at the sound of the glass shattering and put my hand over my heart.

"Jesus, Eric. You scared me."

Eric was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He eyed the broken glass and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." I said frantically, bending down to pick up the shards. I blindly reached out and grabbed a piece but the sharp edge cut my finger. I gasped in surprise and Eric's fangs extended. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

I trembled as I watched him approach me. He gripped me under my arms and lifted me over the area of broken glass, setting me down gingerly on my feet. He gently took my hand and brought the injured finger to his mouth. He lightly sucked the wound until it closed. His eyes closed in bliss as he tasted my fairy blood, still tenderly holding my hand. I found myself not wanting him to let go.

"Sorry about that." I whispered.

He stared at me for a long while.

"What awoke you?"

"N-nothing. I was just thirsty."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then why are you so terrified?"

"Can I just go back to bed?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "It was just a nightmare." I tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Doesn't sound like just any nightmare."

I avoided his gaze and he let out a very human sigh. He placed a hand on my lower back-right above the scar. I shudder.

He gently pushed me toward my room and wordlessly pointed toward the bed. I obediently climbed back into bed and apologized yet again.

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

I nodded and looked down, he turned to leave and I clutched the sheets in my hands, suddenly terrified at the idea of being alone.

"Wait!"

He turned around, one hand on the doorknob, looking at me expectantly. I wasn't sure what to say, so I didn't say anything at all.

I don't know why I called out to him. I was so shaken up from my nightmare that I suppose I needed some comforting…even if it was from Eric. Sensing my emotions he removed his hand from the door and slowly made his way over to me. He ran a finger down my cheek and leaned in close to my ear.

"I am here. You are safe."

I forced myself to believe him and felt a little pang in my chest when he quietly left my room, closing the door behind him.

I lay back down and stared at the ceiling. Tears were still trickling steadily from my eyes and I brushed them away with the back of my hand. I reached out with my mind and felt Eric's presence in the kitchen. I gave a little content sigh and fell asleep.

I didn't dream.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kind of another transitional chapter… but I really enjoyed writing it. Sookie is kind of sort of beginning to trust Eric. Also, I've decided that since you readers/reviewers are so totally bad-ass that I'm going to try to have a new chapter up by Monday or Tuesday. Keyword-TRY. Lol. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	7. Speechless

**A/N- Mwuahaha I am updating queen! I never thought I could update this fast but you reviewers totally inspired me! Ya'll are totes fab. I've been sick this weekend and stayed at home and watched movies with my parents. But no matter how shitty I felt I knew I had to write another chapter ASAP for you guys. So here it is! Complete and with the EPOV you all were asking for! Hope this chapter clears up any questions you have about Eric's intentions. Enjoy…**

**xxxxxxxxxERIC'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I watched the girl sleep. Her head was tilted slightly to the left, her hair splayed out on the white pillow, creating a sharp contrast with her yellow hair. Her mouth was open ever so slightly and her breathing pattern was steady and peaceful. She looked like an angel. I was perturbed that her eyes were closed-she had magnificent eyes. They were much darker than my own pale blue ones. They reminded me of the North Sea on a sunny day, thus resurfacing forgotten memories from my human life.

This girl was a puzzle. She was capable of making my blood boil with rage…yet she awakened feelings within me I have not felt in centuries of my existence. I wanted to snap her neck one moment, and then hold her the next. Seeing her cry made my dead hurt stir. I felt protective of her. God forbid somebody misplaced a hair on her head-because I would rip their throat out. Seeing Longshadow attack the girl like that made me snap. I staked the bastard and then wished that I could have drawn out his final death- make him suffer.

When he had torn into her throat I was stunned…for the first time in many decades. My momentary stupor was broken when I heard her voice. She cried out for me. She screamed my name. Her face was twisted in pain and her eyes were full of terror. I knew then that I hated to see her suffer at the hands of a stranger. I swiftly grabbed the stake behind the bar and thrust it into Longshadow's back. Predictably, he exploded and was no more.

The girl had lost a significant amount of blood. She had tried to sit up but I pushed her back down. Making a quick decision I tore into my wrist and offered her my blood. Pam raised an eyebrow at my antics but I disregarded her silent question.

Sookie was hesitant about drinking my blood- and I impatient. I felt myself grow hard when she sucked the blood from my wrist. I regretfully removed my wrist from her mouth after she had ingested enough. After this exchange I could feel her emotions much more clearly. It was the second time I had given her blood. The next time I gave her my blood in a large quantity there is a probable chance that we will become bonded.

When she asked me in my office if I was considering bonding with her I laughed heartily. I have never been blood bonded with a human before, and nor do I plan on ever creating such a bond anytime soon. She had blushed profusely and I again went hard when I saw the pink tinges in her cheeks.

I immediately grew concerned, however, when she doubled over in agony. I rushed to her side and she explained that there were too many thoughts in the bar for her to handle. This confused me; telepaths could usually raise a mental barrier in their minds to keep thoughts out. She was offended when I asked her if she could not raise a shield. The indignant look on her face was adorable. I couldn't help but smirk.

As I took her home I could feel her need to be closer to me. When I took her hand in mine I could feel her sudden warmth and confusion. When she laid her head on my chest I could feel her anxiety begin to slip away. When I placed her on the bed I could feel her contentment.

When she started crying I was taken back. She asked me why I was being kind to her. I briefly pondered her question and asked if this upset her. She revealed that she wasn't used to being cared for. I felt the need to touch her, to reassure her. I ran my knuckles down the side of her face. _I don't want you to fear me._ I had said. More confusion washed over her. _You will soon learn to trust me._

She was so skeptical of everything, myself included. And while I normally welcomed the fear people had of me I didn't wish that upon Sookie. For a reason I couldn't figure out why I wanted her to trust me. I also wanted her to _want _me.

I felt her lust earlier today. The small portion of my blood I had given the girl without her knowledge was taking affect. However, she had a different reaction to my blood than I expected. Predictably, feelings of lust did arise within her, but my blood is very powerful and ancient. Even the tiniest drop would influence a human to become infatuated with me.

Then I remembered that she was not completely human. Perhaps it was her fairy heritage, or telepathy, or possibly just her willful ways that rejected the potent influence my blood should have over her. Now that she had taken more, my blood might begin to affect her the way I wanted it to.

My mind wandered to only a few short hours ago. I was in my study, filling out my usual Area reports when I heard the girl sneak into the kitchen. I could feel her terror course throughout her body and I licked my lips.

I startled the girl, causing her glass of water to fall to the ground. The loud noise of the glass breaking made her jump again.

At first she refused to tell me what had woken her. She finally admitted that it had been "just a nightmare." From her trembling, I could tell that this was a different kind of night terror, but she didn't elaborate. I decided that all would be revealed in due time and I would not push the matter. I ushered her back to bed and felt her panic when I turned to leave. This pleased me.

I assured her that she was safe and I felt her begin to relax. I cleaned up the glass in the kitchen, went back to her room, and sat in the chair by her bed.

As I gaze at her tranquil face now I realize that I will make her mine.

**xxxxxxSOOKIE'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been two weeks since the nightmare incident, and things were pretty normal. Well, as normal as things with a vampire could get. Every night Eric would take me to Fangtasia (in his new, shiny red Corvette) and I would sit at the bar and read the minds of the customers. I was told to look out for undercover cops, underage patrons, and V dealers/buyers. The first few nights I could barely do five minutes on the job. My head would begin to ache and Eric would sense my uneasiness and quickly escort me back to his office.

I felt useless, lying there on Eric's leather sofa, clutching my head. If Eric was annoyed by my poor work he didn't show it. Mostly he would sit at his desk and do paperwork, every so often lifting his head to check on me.

After a week or so passed my mental shields improved considerably and I could sit out at the bar for an hour, sometimes more, and listen in on the patrons. So far I had already caught a group of twenty year olds who had very realistic looking ID's and warned Eric of an undercover cop that was looking out for any illegal activity.

He was pleased with my work and guaranteed me a paycheck by the end of the month. I was perplexed as to why he would want to pay me when I was practically his servant. He had told me that he was an honorable vampire and anyone who worked for him would be compensated as he saw fit. Go figure.

The past few days my relationship with Eric had grown more…personal. Every so often when I'd look at him I could feel a little tingle of lust course through my body. I kept reminding myself that it was his blood that was making me feel this way but who was I kidding? He was gorgeous.

But that didn't mean I was going to jump his bones and let him bite me. No way. Sure I had fantasized about his perfect body and him holding or kissing me, but never sex. Just the thought of having sex with anyone made my hair curl.

Eric had never made a serious move on me, thank God. But occasionally he would hold my hand or kiss my head which made me tingle all over with warmth. I was not used to being treated like this-especially by a vampire.

Slowly but surely, my fear of Eric began to dissipate. Don't get me wrong, he was still scary as hell, but I was starting to feel protected when he was around. For some reason I had a feeling that the 6' 4" Viking Vampire could hold his own in a fight… against multiple supes…at the same time.

I was sitting at the bar, sipping my free gin and tonic, when I picked up a disturbing thought from somewhere in the crowd.

_Just need a little bit. Just a little V. I have the silver nets in the back of my car; all I have to do is convince one of these vamps to come outside with me. That blond one by the door is hot. I think I'll try her._

I immediately zeroed in on the guy I was hearing. He was thirty-something and was clean shaven with a head of brown curly hair. He was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt (not surprising) and he was slowly making his way through the crowd toward Pam.

I began to panic and look around for Eric.

Justlikethat he was by my side.

"Sookie, what did you hear?" He asked, concerned.

"There's a V addict here." Eric's fangs ran down and my eyes widened in fear. He quickly retracted them when he sensed my uneasiness.

In a controlled voice he said, "Where?"

I pointed toward the man walking toward Pam.

"He has silver nets in his car and he wants Pam's blood."

Eric's face twisted with rage and he zoomed over to where Pam was talking with the addict. He grabbed Pam's hand and muttered something in her ear-probably in Swedish. Her eyes widened and she snarled. Sensing danger, the man tried to run for it.

Bad move buddy. I've learned the hard way to never run from a vampire.

Eric grabbed his arm and swiftly twisted it behind his back without causing a scene. Gripping the guy's arm Eric led him back to his office. He raised his eyebrows at me and nodded, signaling that I should join them.

I sighed and hurried toward his office.

When I entered the man was sitting in the chair across from Eric's desk, looking terrified.

I was a little scared too when I saw the state Eric was in. His fangs were fully extended and his eyes were dark blue pits that seemed to go on forever. I gulped and he snapped his attention toward me.

"Sookie, tell me what you hear." He ordered.

I refrained from telling him to say 'please.' Upsetting an already upset vampire was not a good move in a situation like this- or any situation for that matter.

I walked in front of the man, grabbed his hand, and listened.

_That bitch is hot too bad she's fucking that dead guy fucking whore. Probably is really kinky and shit holy shit she has a nice rack definitely the hottest thing in this bar. What's she doing staring at me like that it's like she's reading my fucking mind. What a fucking freak God I need V-_

I quickly let go of his hand and put up my new and improved mental shield. I blinked back tears at his awful thoughts. Eric looked from me, to the man, then back to me.

In a motion too fast for me to follow, Eric slapped the man across the face.

"You will respect the lady; don't even think anything ill about her. Do you understand?" He hissed.

The man nodded vehemently.

Eric looked at me and nodded, beckoning me to continue. I sighed and took the man's hand again. I picked up from his brain that his name was Nick.

"Nick, I want to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"How do you know my name, freak?"

Eric hit him again and the man whimpered.

"Do you buy or sell vampire blood?" I asked him seriously.

"No!" He said passionately. But his mind was saying other things.

"You're lying." I said, solemnly.

"I don't take that shit! Never have and never will!" He looked at Eric nervously.

I shook my head. "You wanted to lure Pam out to your car where you had a silver net in your trunk. You wanted to imprison her and regularly take her blood."

Eric literally growled when I said Pam's name. The man was sweating profusely.

"Shut up, bitch! Just shut up and stay the fuck out of my head!"

Eric had apparently had enough because he yanked Nick up and tossed him against the wall like a rag doll.

"Eric!" I shrieked.

He slowly walked over to the man who was clutching his ribs.

"You will not be taking my child's blood, or any other vampire's blood for that matter, ever again. You will regret that you ever even stepped foot in this bar."

This was the side of Eric I hated to see.

He grabbed the man by his hair and was about to tear into his throat when I screamed.

"No! Eric! Please don't do it!" I cried, getting flashbacks of being crumpled on the floor, with a scary vampire hovering over me, about to bite into my neck.

He very slowly turned his head around and stared at me. I fidgeted under his gaze, suddenly very frightened.

"Just… just turn him over to the human authorities, okay?" I whispered.

Eric dropped the man and zoomed over to me. My breath caught in my throat.

"He broke a very sacred law. He must be punished."

"You'd kill him?" I asked incredulously.

"Eventually." He responded coldly.

I looked over at the man, nursing a broken rib and a split lip and briefly pitied him.

"Give him to the police, Eric." I said quietly.

Eric glared at me.

"Please." I said my voice barely a whisper.

He studied my face for a few moments before making his way over to Nick. He grabbed him by his collar and leaned into his ear.

"You owe this woman you're life." He spat.

The addicted man looked at me. "I don't owe that bitch anything."

Eric punched him so hard he spiraled back into the wall.

"The human authorities will be here momentarily," He said to the man. "Sookie, go back out into the bar. We will leave shortly."

I scrambled out of the office and toward the bar. Chow raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just give me another gin and tonic." I said wearily.

"Of course."

Seconds later I had my drink in front of me and I thanked Chow who just made an "hmmph" noise. Apparently he didn't like being ordered around by little blond humans.

I gulped down my drink and briefly saw a couple of police officers make their way back to Eric's office. I was flooded with relief.

So Eric really had called the cops. The man's death wouldn't be on my hands. I sighed and finished my drink.

About fifteen minutes later I felt Eric place a hand on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and he helped me out of my seat.

The drive home was silent. I stared out the window and refused to make eye contact with him. We were playing _who is gonna talk first? _

He cracked.

"You are upset with me," He stated. "Why is this?"

I sighed. "I hate seeing you like that." I said softly.

He turned his head toward me. "Like what?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know," I snapped. "When you went all crazy vampire on that guy, why did you do that?"

"Sookie," He said slowly, "Taking and selling vampire blood is a grave offense that is punishable by death."

"Is it really that serious? Jeez it doesn't sound like such a big deal to me."

Eric suddenly became angry. "Yes, it is a _big deal_! I told you once before, you stupid girl, that vampires value their blood more than anything. Knowing that unworthy humans take our blood makes us very, _very_ angry. I was planning on keeping him locked in the basement before I killed him, very slowly. But instead I called the human police. Be thankful that I am not taking your words the wrong way. Are you not appreciative for what I have done for you?"

My eyes welled up with tears and I barely even noticed that we had entered his garage.

"You're just like the rest of them!" I yelled, furiously unbuckling my seatbelt. I scrambled out the door of the Corvette and slammed the door closed. "You're just as bloodthirsty and awful as the rest of them!"

I hurried toward the door leading into his kitchen but Eric beat me to it. He slammed the slightly open door shut with his big palm and pressed his back into me. I shuddered with fear.

"I can assure you that I am not _like the rest of them_. You should know that, Sookie!" He growled into my ear.

He yanked my hand, using it as leverage to spin me 180 degrees so my back was against the door and I was facing him. He pinned my wrists over my head and I began to tremble.

"Eric," I whispered, "You're scaring me."

My words had the desired affect and he immediately unpinned my hands.

"I told you not to fear me." He said in a very controlled voice, his accent becoming very pronounced.

"How can I not when you've hit me, locked me up, threatened me, and almost drained a man in front of me?"

Eric's gazed softened, he closed his eyes and let out a very human sounding sigh. "I apologize for what I have done to upset you in the past, but you must understand that I do not wish to harm you."

"Every vampire I've ever known has abused me. How do I know you're any different from the others after what happened tonight?" I whispered, looking away.

"I will prove to you I'm not like the others." He said, raising my chin with two of his fingers. "I will never lose my temper with you, I will make this up to you, I promise."

He said it so sincerely that I believed him. He gently raised my aching wrists to his mouth and lightly kissed each one.

He ushered me through the door and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of True Blood from the fridge and I went into the living room. I curled up on the big comfy couch and flipped through the channels. I chose to watch some NFL highlights from earlier today and closed my eyes.

I opened them when I felt the couch creak under Eric's extra weight. I blearily looked at him and he pulled me close to him. Any determination I had to fight his grip vanished when he lightly kissed my head.

"Sleep." He softly commanded.

I was still mad at him for what had happened earlier, but I couldn't help but feel all cozy inside when he was like this with me. I blamed the blood. Disregarding the nagging voice in my head that told me to be more cautious around him, I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yay! Sookie and Eric's relationship grows! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I argued with myself many times while I tried to write Eric's POV, but I'm generally satisfied with it. You reviewers asked for Eric's POV so I gathered up my courage and wrote it. Hope you enjoyed it as well as the rest of the chapter. As always, reviews are more than welcome!**


	8. You Don't Get Another Chance

**A/N- Hi everyone! A huge round of applause for those who reviewed last chapter. You all are too good to me! I hope you are ready for a major angst fest. Enjoy! By the way, this is my longest chapter yet! Oh and by the way again I have no idea when Sookie's birthday is. I think I read somewhere that it's July 1****st****? I'm not sure but if it is I'm sorry because I changed it!**

It was one of those days when you wanted to yell "FUCK YOU" to the world and blame everyone else for your problems even if they were really your own fault.

That's how I felt today.

I had been with Eric for a little over a month and was finally beginning to get comfortable. As much as I hated my life it was a hell of a lot better than where I was before. Eric and the rest of the Fangtasia staff treated me well-except the human waitresses, they were suspicious that I had a thing with Eric and were extremely jealous. I wanted to tell them that there was nothing going on between the two of us, but then they'd know something was off about me. Eric said he wanted to keep my telepathy on the down low. Only he and Pam knew my little secret, Longshadow did too. That is, before he kicked the bucket.

Eric had begun to allow me to go outside during the day which was absolutely incredible. What wasn't incredible was that Bobby Burnham was there babysitting me. He'd come over and "let me out" as he liked to call it-the bastard. Normally we'd just go on silent walks around Eric's neighborhood. Since I actually had a source of income sometimes we'd go to the local CVS if I needed anything.

Last week Pam had taken me shopping. You heard it-_shopping._ Apparently she had begged Eric to take me. Eric was totally against it. I don't know how Pam did it, but she had convinced him. I was more than nervous to be going out with Pam.

_If anything happens to her this is on you, Pam. You will answer to me and pay the consequences. Do I make myself clear?_

Eric had told her this in Swedish before we left. I was touched he cared about my safety. Or maybe he thought that I'd try to run away again. Either way I felt much better that Pam was under such strict orders coming directly from her maker.

Eric didn't want anybody recognizing me so we went to a mall an hour away from Shreveport and two hours away from Bon Temps. I'd told him that the only "mall" the people of Bon Temps went to was Walmart but he'd have none of it.

I'd thanked Pam for taking me shopping-I had needed some new clothes. She brushed it off and said she was excited about going. My mouth hung open. Pam was _excited_ about something?

It turned out she was a really good shopping assistant. We had torn Nordstrom's apart and when we made it to the register she had whipped out Eric's credit card before I could ask how we were supposed to pay for everything. The cashier gave us a tense smile and didn't question that the name on the credit card was a man's name.

When we had returned to Eric's house that night I was smiling, Pam's lips were quirked upwards as well. Eric was surprised by our happy expressions.

"Everything went well, I presume?" Eric had asked, suspiciously eyeing me up and down.

Pam smiled with fang. "Oh yes, I believe Sookie is my favorite human."

I bit back a laugh when I saw Eric's stony expression.

"You have done well, Pam." Eric nodded his approval.

Pam's eyes gleamed and she turned to leave. When her hand was on the doorknob Eric called out to her.

"Pam," He said seriously, his hand outstretched. "I was born in 900 AD, not yesterday."

Pam looked like a grumpy teenager as she stomped back to Eric and slapped his Discover card into his hand and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

I couldn't believe what I had just seen.

Eric must have seen the incredulous look face on my face.

"She can never get enough Prada." He said as way of explanation.

I laughed out loud, grinning from ear to ear. I had forgotten what it was like to laugh. The whole situation normally wouldn't have been funny but add vampires into the mix and that's Saturday Night Live worthy.

Eric grinned back at me, happy to see that I was happy. He said he would be in his study if I needed anything.

I went to sleep that night with a smile on my face.

Today, however, was a different story.

Remember when I said I wanted to curse out the world? Well I still do.

When I woke up this morning the date on my bedside clock made me do a double take. _December 12_? It couldn't be! It couldn't be my birthday already.

Out of tradition I ran to the mirror in the bathroom and inspected my features. I didn't look any older or wiser. I had been doing that since my thirteen birthday when I had wondered if being a teenager suddenly made you look more mature. Needless to say I was thoroughly disappointed and Gran had laughed heartily.

My last three birthdays had been spent in hell. Felipe had somehow found out the date and made those days extra horrible.

Birthday sex was what he liked to call it.

Coming from a vampire who was over 400 years old it might have been funny.

It wasn't very funny to me.

God I just wanted this day to be over.

I curled up in my bed, buried my face in the pillows and let my memories consume me.

That was how Eric found me when he rose.

"Sookie?" He said, tentatively stepping toward the bed.

"What?" I mumbled back.

"Are you unwell?"

"Yes."

He zoomed over to me and put his hand on my forehead and frowned.

"I may be mistaken but I believe that when a human is ill their body temperature increases from the norm by multiple degrees. Your body temperature is perfectly fine at 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit."

I groaned, leave it to Eric to try and find the logic behind it.

"I'm not sick I just don't feel well."

His frown deepened. "That makes no sense whatsoever."

"Ugh!" I covered my face with my pillow.

I knew I was acting childish but I had a legitimate reason. I hadn't celebrated a happy birthday since I was 20 and was taken by Felipe soon after that. Jason had got me a card that said, "One more year and everything you do now will be legal!" I had laughed and told him I hadn't drank alcohol (besides holidays) since I was in the eighth grade and Tara and I decided to see what all the hype was about. Gran was less than thrilled.

I had celebrated my birthday that year at Merlotte's on my night off. Jason and his best friend Hoyt had gotten rip roaring drunk and sang Happy Birthday to me in Spanish.

Eric snapped me out of my reverie when he pulled the pillow away from my face and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"The only reason for your behavior I can think of is that you're menstruating but I do not smell blood so I know my theory is incorrect." He looked at me, puzzled.

I gaped at him. He had NOT just said that. I was beyond grossed out.

"Ew, Eric, keep that to yourself, please."

He was right about being wrong. I wasn't on my period but when I was it was always a surprise. I'd had it maybe two or three times a year because of stress, weight loss, and other reasons I don't feel like discussing.

"Sorry." He said, not looking sorry at all. "I'm just perplexed as to why you're unwell."

"Maybe it's because I've been held captive for four years by psychotic vampires who love to see me in pain." I snapped.

Eric's eyes narrowed and I gulped.

"Do not raise your tone of voice with me. Do you understand?"

I knew better than to make a sarcastic comment so I just nodded and refused to meet his eyes.

He sighed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the matter is."

"Then you'll be here until sunrise." I said stubbornly crossing my arms and staring up at the ceiling.

"Then I better make myself comfortable."

Before I could process what was happening he was propped up on his elbow and staring down at me. He reached out his hand and stroked my stomach through the fabric of my t-shirt.

I made an "hmmph" noise, ignoring how his gently touch made me feel a bit better, and continued staring straight ahead of me at the ceiling. He took my face in his big hand and turned my head toward his.

"Sookie, please tell me what has upset you."

His eyes looked so blue and sincere that I almost just told him right there.

"It's nothing." I replied, my voice cracking. I turned my head away from him again, desperate not to let him see my unshed tears.

"Sookie," He whispered his voice a soft caress. "Tell me why you're troubled. Please."

I turned over on my side away from him and watched as my tears began to wet the pillow. I just wanted this day to be over.

I felt him shift on the bed toward me and he wrapped an arm around my stomach, pulling me closer to him.

"I've grown quite fond of you and it displeases me when you are in pain." He said, his lips brushing over my hair.

I was extremely comforted by his gestures and I could feel myself tingle with warmth.

"You'll laugh at me." I whispered.

He kissed my hair. "Never."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

I took a deep breath.

"Today is my birthday." I choked out.

He stilled and I waited with baited breath.

"I see."

I buried my head further into the pillow, wishing I could disappear inside of it. He didn't say anything for a moment and I was worried that he was trying not to laugh at me.

"I think I have a solution to your predicament."

I turned my head and stared at him. _A solution to your predicament?_ Huh?

"What's that?" I sniffled.

"Would it please you if I took you to Bon Temps tonight and I allowed you to visit your family?"

My tears immediately subsided and I stilled, not believing my ears.

"You're joking." I rolled over completely and looked at him.

"I joke you not."

I jumped out of bed and he did the same.

"Are you serious?" I cried.

He nodded.

Without thinking I flung myself into his arms and squeezed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He was taken back by my actions but quickly recovered. I pulled myself off him and stood up on my tip toes and quickly kissed his cheek.

I bounded toward the front door where my shoes were in the closet and hastily pulled them on. I looked eagerly at Eric who had followed me into the front hall, chuckling slightly. He pointed toward the open closet and I quickly grabbed my jacket and put it on, not even bothering to zip it up.

"There are some ground rules that need to be discussed before we go anywhere." He said finally.

"Oh, of course." I looked down at the floor.

He came over to me and zipped up my jacket before gazing down at me.

He held up one finger "Firstly, you may not try to run off. I will catch you," He held up a second finger. "Secondly, when you interact with whomever you wish to see, you may not tell them where you have been the past few years. You may lie or avoid the question," He held up a third finger. "Thirdly, you may not go into anyone's house. That would mean I need an invitation to go inside and I don't want there to be trouble. Do you understand?"

I nodded vehemently. "Got it. No running away, no telling anybody where I've been, and no going inside any houses."

"Good girl." He said, patting my cheek.

I hopped into his car and shivered, crossing my arms. He glanced over at me and turned the heat on full blast. For the second time today I was touched by his kind gesture.

As we drove to Bon Temps I stared out of the car eagerly. I felt like one of those dogs who constantly have their head stuck out the window, barking at the passing cars.

I fumbled with the radio and decided to settle on a song by Michael Jackson that I remembered from years ago. I felt so out of everything pop culture related when the thousand year old Viking informed me that Michael Jackson had died this summer.

"How do you know that?" I asked incredulously.

Eric smirked. "A better question is how do you _not_ know?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. We had just gotten off on the exit to Bon Temps and I could barely contain my excitement.

"I can feel that you're about to burst with happiness." Eric said, glancing at me.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just so excited!"

His lips quirked upward and used the hand he wasn't driving with to take mine. He squeezed a little and I couldn't help but smile.

"I remember these streets!" I exclaimed, practically jumping out of my seat.

"Excellent. Maybe you can give me directions as to where I'm supposed to be going?"

"Oh right," I said sheepishly. "My brother Jason lives past Hummingbird Road. It's the next left."

He followed my instructions and when we passed my old street I felt my eyes tear up.

"I never asked you how old you are turning." Eric said casually.

"Twenty four. I'll be twenty four in a few hours."

Eric looked thoughtful.

"So young," He murmured. "When I was twenty four I had a wife and children." He mused.

I gaped at him.

"You had a wife and children?"

"Believe it or not Sookie, I was young once too."

I gave a little chuckle. "How old were you when you were turned?"

He frowned and I wondered if that was an inappropriate question to ask a vampire.

"I can't be sure but I believe I was in my late twenties."

I wanted to tell him that it must have been horrible to be turned when he was so young but we had pulled onto Jason's street and anymore questions I had for Eric flew out the window.

"It's this one!" I pointed excitedly to my parent's old home that my brother now lived in.

He ended up parking the car in the woods across from Jason's house and turned to look at me, his eyes serious.

"Remember what I told you. I want minimal trouble tonight and if you have to lie then do it. I will be right here and will be able to hear everything. Keep your conversation _outside_ of the house. Understand?"

I nodded fervently and he smiled.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" He gestured toward the house.

I didn't need to be told twice. I bounded out of the woods and up the steps of the front porch. I banged on the door.

"Jason!" I shouted, pounding the door with my fist. "Jason!"

"What the fuck is all this noise outside of my fucking house?"

I barely even registered his words. My heart began to pound even faster just by hearing his voice.

The door burst open and there he was.

My handsome, idiotic, and amazing brother.

"Little shit whatcha doin' out he-"

He snapped his mouth shut when he saw me standing in his front door, grinning like a maniac. The bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey he was holding crashed to the floor and his face turned white as paper. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Sookie?" He whispered, stepping outside and gently touching my shoulder, as if I couldn't possibly be real.

"It's me, Jason." I whispered back.

He stood stock still for a moment before tackling me with a hug.

"Sookie, Jesus Christ it's been four years." He squeezed me tightly to him and I could hear him trying to choke back tears.

"I know, I know." I said, hugging back as tightly as I could.

"Where have you been? God I've missed you so much."

I buried my face into his chest and let my tears soak his shirt.

"I've missed you too." I sobbed.

"I love you, Sookie. I barely ever said that to you and when you disappeared I realized what a shitty brother I was. I'm so sorry, Sookie. I should have been there for you more. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Jason." I said through my tears.

"Gran died the same night you disappeared and I thought," His voice cracked under his sobs. "I thought I had lost you, too. The only family I had left."

"I'm here now, Jason. I'm here."

"Don't ever leave again, Sookie. Please. I'll be the best damn big brother and I'll get all my savings and send you to college. I know you always wanted to go to college."

I cried harder and I could have sworn his shirt was soaked with my tears.

"I'm sorry, J. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry, Sook? It's not your fault."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Jason," I said, reluctantly pulling out of his embrace. "Jason sweetie, I can't stay."

"What?" He exclaimed, gripping my shoulders. "Why the hell not?"

"It's complicated. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe."

"Goddamn it Sookie you're not leaving me again!" I looked into my brother's handsome face and I felt my heart break when I saw the tears that were pouring steadily from his eyes.

"I have to, Jason. I have to. It's for my safety." I tried to lie.

"Safety? Sookie who took you? Where have you been? You know I'll protect you."

"I can't tell you where I've been, Jason. Just know that I'm safe now."

"Safe _now_? When were you not safe? Who took you? I'll fucking rip them apart!"

His hands gripped my shoulders and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"There's nothing you can do, Jason. Just know that I'm okay."

"Tell me!" He roared. "For fuck's sake Sookie, tell me the goddamn truth!" He shook my shoulders to emphasize his point and I could feel a fresh batch of tears begin to gather behind my eyes.

"I can't tell you, Jason. It's for your own good. I can't get you involved in this."

"_This?_ What's _this?_" He yelled.

"I can't tell you! And please let go of me, you're hurting me!"

He immediately removed his hands from my shoulders and began to pace back and forth on the porch. He stopped suddenly, and stared at me with vacant eyes.

"You should have seen Gran's body," He said, his voice ice cold.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to guilt trip me, and it always worked in his favor.

"Please," I whispered. "Don't."

"It was lifeless. She bled to death."

"Jason! Stop it!"

"Nobody knows what really happened. The police thought she fell down the stairs and cracked her head open. The whole scene was so sketchy."

"I'm sorry, Jason, I'm so sorry." My knees buckled under my weight and I leaned back against the railing of the porch for support.

He advanced toward me.

"I saw my Grandmother's dead body and you were nowhere to be seen. You had just vanished."

"Stop it!" I covered my face with my hands and my shoulders sagged.

"And now you're telling me, that you're going to disappear again. My baby sister. The only family I have left."

"I have to, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You didn't see her face. YOU didn't see here dead body. YOU LEFT ME WITH NO ONE."

He was towering over me and he gripped my chin in his hand.

"Look at me!" He roared and I began to shake uncontrollably.

"I DID see her!" I screamed. "I SAW HER LYING ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR COVERED IN HER OWN BLOOD."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANTHING?" Jason screamed, his face mere inches from mine. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?"

"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY. I'M NOT A COWARD."

"YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER. IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD."

"No…" I whispered. "No. You don't mean that. You're just drunk!" I stumbled backward and Jason caught my wrist.

"I mean everything I ever say." He slurred. "And when I say it's your fault Gran is dead, it's your own fucking fault."

"Fuck you, Jason!" I screamed. "Fuck you, you bastard!"

And that's when he hit me.

The sting of his slap barely compared to the sting of his words, but it was still completely traumatizing.

I grasped my stinging cheek with my hand and glared up at him.

"I fucking hate you." I whispered. "I fucking hate you more than anything."

"Sookie," He tried, reaching out for me."

I flinched instinctively and took a step back.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me. Don't you dare ever come near me again." I hissed.

"Sookie I'm sorry…I… I didn't mean it. It was the liquor, I swear! I'm so sorry."

"You speak the truth when you're drunk. I know you, Jason Stackhouse. And I know that you're not really sorry."

I began to walk down the steps of his porch.

"No, Sookie, don't leave." He begged, grabbing my hand.

"What's it to you? Apparently I killed Gran."

"No, no, I didn't say that, Sook!"

He squeezed my hand and tried to pull me toward him.

"I told you not to touch me!" I shrieked, yanking my hand away from his grasp. "Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday." I turned to run back into the woods but Jason grabbed me around my waist. I screamed and tried to fight his grip.

"I told you that you're _not_ leaving me!" He yelled, suddenly angry again.

I kicked and thrashed and managed to wiggle out of his grip with the help of Eric's blood in my system.

As soon as his hands were off me I was bounding through the woods. Tears had been trickling down my face in a steady stream the whole time and now they were pooling down my cheeks in reckless abandon.

I ran through the woods, not caring if Eric was concerned or following me. I got a flashback from a month ago when I was sprinting through the woods as Eric stalked me. I began crying harder.

I wasn't running away. I was running through the shortcut to get to my old house. Jason and I had discovered it when we were kids and would play tag in these woods for hours on end until Gran called us in for dinner.

When I approached Gran's old house I slowed down and walked toward the obviously abandon building. It really was out of shape. The siding was crumbling and the windows were boarded up. It looked like one of those haunted houses you saw in a cheap horror movie.  
I slowly walked up the front steps and the wood of the porch creaked loudly under my weight. I grabbed the rusted door handle and was pleasantly surprised to find it unlocked. I knew Eric told me about not going inside anyone's house but damn him and his rules. If he had a problem with me going inside he would be here right now.

I cautiously pushed open the door and was immediately assaulted with the smell of rotting wood. I crinkled my nose but gazed in wonder at how familiar my house seemed. Besides the chipped wallpaper and the lack of furniture my house was completely the same.

I took a deep breath and decided to face my fears. I tentatively entered the kitchen-where it all began. I immediately fell to my knees when my nightmares began to play behind my eyes.

I could see her dead body. Her red stained nightgown and the gaping hole in her neck. Her arm was outstretched in front of her, as if she was reaching for something. I could see her blood dripping onto the tile of the floor and her white hair sticky with blood.

I collapsed forward onto my hands and pressed my head into the floor. I was blinded by my tears.

I could feel his rough hands pin me against his rock hard body. I could hear his sinister whisper in my ear. I could feel his fangs rip through my flesh. I could hear my muffled screams and could see my vision begin to blur.

I sobbed uncontrollably, my tears probably cleaning the dusty floor.

"I'm sorry." I cried out, as if Gran could hear me. "I'm so sorry."

A pair of hands gently pulled me up so I was just on my knees. I saw big blue eyes full of sympathy. I was pulled against a cool body and I began to shake.

"No," I struggled. "No!"

The arms held me tighter and I flailed desperately.

"Don't touch me! Let go of me!"

"Sookie, it's me."

I could hear Eric's soothing voice but I couldn't register that fact that it was Eric's hands, not Felipe's.

I beat my fists against his chest and quickly became exhausted. I collapsed against him and he gently stroked my back.

"I'm here, Sookie, it's only me." Eric said as soothingly as possible.

I cried into his chest and clung onto him for dear life.

I don't know how long we stayed in that position, kneeling on the floor, our arms wrapped around each other. It could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. I didn't even notice.

Once I had run out of tears I hesitantly looked up at him. His beautiful face was looking at me with concern.

"Don't cry, Sookie." He said, wiping my tears away. "No more tears."

He stood up, gripped me under my arms and lifted my off my knees like barely weighed anything. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and pointed to the corner near where the refrigerator used to be.

"That's where she died." I said, my voice void of any emotion. "He drained her dry and then took me."

I stared blankly at the spot where I had seen my Grandmother's lifeless body four short years ago.

"I don't even know where she's buried."

"Well then we shall have to find out." Eric said, taking my hand with his.

I allowed him to take me outside and into the cemetery in the woods.

"Where were your other relatives buried?" He asked and I pointed in the right direction.

He led me over to the Stackhouse grave display. I saw my parent's graves, some older relatives, and then finally my Gran's.

_Adele Stackhouse_

_Loving mother, grandmother, sister, aunt, cousin, and friend_

_March 17 1930-February 14 2005_

Fresh tears pricked behind my eyes and I kneeled in front of her grave.

"I'm sorry, Gran. I love you so much. You have no idea how much I need you." I whispered, not caring that Eric heard me.

I stared at her gravestone and realized that this was the first time I had seen it. I had missed her funeral. I had missed four years of my life.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and crumpled into Eric's arms.

"Would you like to go?" He murmured into my ear.

I nodded against his chest and he scooped me up in his arms.

I must have fallen asleep because the last thing I remembered was Eric pulling the covers of my bed over me.

"Please don't leave." I murmured.

I fell asleep again but this time with my head tucked under his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So it's one AM and it's officially my birthday! Yes, I kid you not. Where do you think I got the idea for this chapter from? So give me a present by writing super awesome/helpful reviews! And as my great grandmother would say: "Another year closer to death." How lovely. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Nothing

**A/N- Oh my God. You guys give the best birthday presents! I almost got a hundred reviews for my last chapter! I literally had to rub my eyes to make sure I was reading the numbers correctly! I'm so honored that everyone is enjoying the story and leaving such kind and helpful feedback. I know I was kind of an update fail but real life got in the way of things. Also, I was going to post this chapter late Sunday night but I ended up losing the file and had to relocate it and open it as a Notepad document or something and then fix all the apostrophes that were deleted. *Sigh***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter because writing/rewriting it was a pain in the ass!**

**PS: This chapter contains some dark material. You have been warned!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

When I woke up my eyes were sore and red. My face was tucked into a hard pillow, which I then soon discovered was Eric's chest. I untangled myself from the vampire that was acting as my teddy bear and realized that I had to pee. I glanced at the vamp and he appeared to be dead to the world. I stumbled out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom.

My body was weak and my legs felt like jell-o. The past few hours had destroyed me physically, mentally, and emotionally. I was a mess.

After I had taken care of my basic human needs, I snuck a look at myself in the mirror. My hand flew over my mouth when I saw my reflection gazing back at me. The person on the other side of the mirror could not be me. Their hair looked like a rat's nest and there were dark circles under dull, lifeless eyes. I blinked a couple of times, willing the stranger in the mirror to disappear.

I reopened my eyes and realized that it really was my reflection. I tentatively reached my hand up and tenderly touched the light bruise on my cheek. Tears filled my eyes when I remembered that Jason was the reason for the blemish. I blearily stumbled backwards and the back of my legs hit something hard and cool. I steadied myself and realized that I was against the tub of the shower.

A bath sounded wonderful right now.

I didn't even bother peeling off my clothes-it was like I was on autopilot. Without thinking, I adjusted the water exactly the way I like it-hotter than normal but not hot enough to burn my skin. Stepping into the water, I breathed a huge sigh of relief. I gently lowered myself into the tub and rested my head against the edge of the cool porcelain.

It was not until I closed my eyes that the memories of my brother began to play fresh in my mind. His desperate embrace, his sobs of joy, his words of love… the hot stench of liquor on his breath, his crazed screaming, the hard grip on my arm, and the stinging impact of his hand on my cheek-I felt and heard it all. I sank lower into the tub and my tears made little splashes as they hit the warm water.

_I have nothing._

No family, no friends, no love, no innocence. Nothing. Everything I ever loved had been taken away from me and destroyed. I choked back a sob at my painful realization and leaned my head back so I was staring at the ceiling above me. I have nothing to live for. So why not end my life? If I had nothing to live for then why still live?

I racked my brain for a legitimate reason but came up empty. I cried silently and remembered the previous times I had tried to kill myself. The first time was a few months after my kidnapping… My stomach was pumped. The second time was two years after my third attempt. I was not allowed around anything sharp after that. Third time is the charm. Isn't that what they say? Eric was sleeping so now was the perfect time.

I held my breath when I thought of Eric. He seemed to genuinely care about me. I had no idea why-but he did. He had taken me back to Bon Temps and allowed me to see Jason. He held me when I cried and fought him. He gathered me in his arms and curled up into bed with me...

My head was becoming dizzy so I sunk under the now tepid water. My eyes closed in contentment as I felt the water envelope me from all sides. My headache began to dissipate and I could only hear a slight buzz from my ears. At that very moment, I felt at peace. Nothing could touch me. I was invincible. My pain began to ebb away and my mind became peacefully fuzzy. My heartbeat slowed into a deep, easy pattern and I felt like everything was in slow motion. I opened my eyes under the cloudy water only to find that the edges of my vision were outlined in black. I don't know how long I was floating under the water for. It felt like days instead of only a few minutes.  
I barely registered a door opening in the background. My name was being called by a familiar yet faraway voice.

My world was about to go black when a sturdy pair of hands yanked me out of the water. Oxygen rushed into my deprived lungs and I coughed violently from the impact.

"Sookie, what were you doing?"

I wanted to tell him that I was trying to get rid of my headache, but no words came out of my mouth- just throaty coughs. I slumped forward and gained control of my heavy breathing. I looked up into Eric s murderous expression and lost my breath again.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He yelled and I winced.

"I was just taking a bath." I choked out.

"The fuck you were! You were trying to kill yourself!" He exclaimed, his accent becoming very pronounced.

"No I wasn't! I was just trying to get rid of my headache." I protested.

I wobbled on my feet as I tried to push my way past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him

"What was that all about? Hm? Care to explain?" He roared; his fangs fully extended.

Fury boiled through my veins and I didn't back down. Who did he think he was? Yelling at me like that?

"I told you! I had a headache! God I wasn't trying to fucking kill myself! And even if I was, why would you give a damn?"

In the blink of an eye he pushed me into the wall next to the shower, tightly gripping my shoulders, and towering over me.

"Because I care for you! That's why I give a damn, you stupid girl. You are too valuable to lose!"

"You don't care for me," I shot back, "I'm just an asset. Isn't that what I am to you? An asset? You're just using me- like everyone else does!" I shoved his chest but he didn't budge. He squeezed my shoulders and hissed at me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against his grip." Let me go!" I pounded my fists against his rock hard chest and thrashed against him vehemently

"No." He said simply, holding me in place.

"I fucking hate you!" I shouted; my face damp with tears.

"No, you don t."

"Yes I do! Don't tell me how I feel!" I tried to knee him in the groin but quick as a flash he caught my knee in his strong hand. I continued to yell and struggle but he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest.

"Don't hold me," I cried." Don't hold me." My efforts to break free from his strong embrace weakened until I was pathetically pushing my hands against his stomach in a final attempt to get away.

"Don't hold me." I finally repeated, my silent tears turning to sobs.

My body went limp and I ended up sagging against him, crying uncontrollably.

"I have nothing." I sobbed into his chest. He tried to shush me but I ignored him. "My parents and grandmother are dead, my brother hates me, and everyone hurts me. I can't take it anymore. God, what have I done to deserve this?" I rambled through my tears.

Eric pulled me closer to him and placed his chin on the top of my head. I screamed and sobbed into his shirt, wishing that I could die right then and there. He brushed his lips over my damp hair.

Wordlessly, he picked me up and carried me the short distance to my room. He gently deposited me on the bed. I cried out when he pulled away from me. A second later, he was kneeling on the edge of the bed, unfastening my pants.

"No." I whispered.

"Don't be afraid."

He slipped off my soaked jeans and threw them on the floor.

"Arms up."

I tentatively obliged and lifted my arms over my head and he carefully took off my shirt. Shivering, I glanced nervously at him. He zoomed away and came back with a huge red sweatshirt. He slipped the sweatshirt over my head and I raised my arms again so he could put them through. The sweater smelled like him and was huge on me, cutting off at around mid thigh. He raised an eyebrow at me and glanced down between my legs. Understanding his hint, I quickly wiggled out of my wet underwear and equally soaked bra while he respectfully looked away. The soft fabric of his shirt felt heavenly against my cold skin. I looked up at him expectantly, hoping he would climb in bed beside me.

"I must leave you," He said, almost sounding regretful. "It is almost dawn."

Sure enough the clocked glowed that it was around five o clock. Sheepishly, I nodded and tried to snuggle into the bed.

"Don't do anything rash while I am asleep. Please, Sookie, I must speak with you when I rise. Promise me you will stay safe until then?"

"I promise." I whispered into my pillow.

"Good." He turned to leave, but hesitated and changed his mind. He walked back to me, bent down and kissed my forehead.

He whispered a sweet-sounding phrase in an ancient language that probably had not been spoken in centuries. I pulled my knees to my chest and inhaled Eric s musky scent from his sweater. I cried out the last of my tears onto the sleeves and fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The second time I awoke it was from a nightmare. I was covered in a layer of sweat and the sheets of my bed were balled into my fists with my legs tangled up in the blankets. I barely registered the soothing hand that was stroking my stomach.

"Sookie." His voice was just a whisper, but it cut through my nightmare induced panic. I realized my surroundings and turned my head slightly. Eric was propped up on his elbow next to me, gazing down at my face, his expression unreadable. One of his hands was gently rubbing my stomach through the soft fabric of his sweatshirt.

"The color suits you." He said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I continued to stare at the ceiling. Memories from the previous night hit me like a ton of bricks. Another failed suicide attempt. I sighed, wishing I could disappear.

"Do you have any memory of what happened last night?"

I slowly nodded and covered my face with my hands.

"Why did you stop me?" I whispered into my palms.

He softly took one of my wrists and brought my hand to his mouth, kissing it.

"Like I told you before-I care about you." He answered simply.

"Why?"

He pondered my question for a brief moment and I was taken back by his hesitance.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "There is something about you…" His eyes bore holes into mine and I looked away from his scrutinizing gaze. He looked like he was trying to solve a puzzle but the last piece was missing.

"I wish I could read your mind like you do to so many others." He confessed.

I gave a short laugh. "No, you don t." He ignored my remark and continued.

"I want to know what is going on inside your head. I want to know you."

"Believe me; you don t want to be inside my head. Half of the time I don't want to be either."

"I want to know why you are the way you are. It's like you wear masks." He touched my face, as if he was making sure I was real. "You have so many different ones; you don't know your true self."

"That's not true." I whispered.

"Of course it is," He stated, matter-of-factly. "You're full of hate and self-loathing. You're also infuriatingly stubborn and cynical."

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

"But behind that mask of stone you are vulnerable and afraid."

"You're wrong." I said stubbornly

He chuckled.

"Then why do you have so many night terrors? They're every night, I assure you. I can hear you."

"I don't know why I have bad dreams," I argued. "That's like asking me why I was born. It's not my choice. That's the way it happened."

He shook his head. "No, that's where you are wrong, Sookie, there is a reason behind it that you don't want to admit."

I didn't answer him and turned over on my side, hoping he'd get the hint to go away- but he didn't. There was a little part of me hoping that he would stay- hoping that he would wrap me in his arms and let me confide in him. But I knew I could never do that.

"It is obvious why you have such horrible nightmares," He continued. I stilled.

"Why is it so obvious?"

"Oh Sookie, you have unwillingly been a vampire's pet for years. Not to mention that the vampire in question is Felipe de Castro."

My breath hitched in my throat when I heard his name. His face resurfaced in my mind and I tried to push it away.

"Even other vampires believe he is more sadistic than usual, and that is saying something." He shifted on the bed so he was pressing against my back. His hot breath tickled my ear.

"I can only imagine the kind of abuse he has put you through."

I wrapped my arms around myself, squeezing my eyes shut to prevent my tears.

"By surviving that you are incredible… for a human."

I could practically picture Eric's handsome smirk at his last few words.

"But I didn't want to," I said finally. "I tried to kill myself twice. And last night was my third attempt."

"I'm surprised you didn't try more. Most humans I believe would attempt suicide many more times… or simply beg for death. You are strong."

"But you said I'm vulnerable," I countered. "You said I am vulnerable and afraid."

"You can be vulnerable and afraid, but that doesn't mean you are not strong."

"But I'm not strong." I said; my voice cracking. A few tears spilled down my face. "I'm not strong because I have nothing to be strong for."

"You're a fighter, Sookie. Be strong for yourself."

"But I don't want to fight anymore. I have nothing."

"You have your life. Isn't that reason enough to fight?"

"I hate my life and I hate everyone in it."

"You hate me?" He didn't sound offended, just curious.

"You're a vampire, by instinct I hate you," I paused and considered what to say next. "But you're the only person in years who has showed me true kindness. So no, I guess I don t hate you." I was silent for a moment before whispering. "I hate myself."

Eric shifted his arm so it was wrapped securely around my stomach.

"What has he done to you?" Eric suddenly murmured into my neck.

My stony response even surprised me. "He has taken everything from me. My life, my soul, my mind… Everything." I said, anger bubbling up inside of me. "I can't sleep because of him. Every time I turn a corner, I expect to see his face. Every time I close my eyes, I really do see his face. He is everywhere."

Eric tried to turn me to face him but I refused to move.

"It's like he consumed me. It's like he chewed me up and then spat me back out." I paused but Eric didn't comment. "I hate him. I hate him more than anything in this world. I want him to die. And I want it to be painful."

"You see," Eric urged, like a teacher trying to help a confused student. "This is the side of you that is belligerent and unforgiving."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Stop acting like you know me. You don't know anything about me. You don't know everything I have been through!"

"That is correct," He said slowly, taken back by my sudden change in attitude. "I don't know the extent of the pain you have endured- but I could. You can tell me."

I had a sarcastic reply on the tip of my tongue but bit it back at his final words.

"Tell you?" I repeated; my voice barely a whisper. "Why would I do that?"

"Speaking of things that hurt you will help alleviate some of your pain," Eric explained. "Keeping painful emotions locked up inside of you will drive you insane. A prime example would be what happened last night."

"Since when did you become Dr. Phil?" I muttered.

"I'm not sure who you are referencing but I can assure you that I am no doctor. I have been alive for many centuries and you don't go through life without picking up some essential life lessons."

He briefly reminded me of the guidance counselor in my old high school. She was an old woman with unnaturally white hair and red lipstick. She would drone on for hour-long assemblies about virtues and life lessons. Even the teachers would get droopy eyed and would look relieved when she finished.

I snapped my attention back to present day and pondered Eric s words. Maybe confiding my past to someone was a good idea. Maybe Eric was right and I would assuage some of my mental and emotional pain.

I thought about it for a few long minutes and made my decision. I rolled over and faced Eric who immediately cupped my face with his large hand.

"You really would listen? To everything?"

"Yes."

"You really do care?"

"Yes."

I gave a deep breath and met his piercing blue stare with my own.

_Here goes nothing._"Four years ago I was taken from home…" I began my tale and prayed to God that confiding in the thousand-year-old vampire wouldn't be a mistake.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**This is definitely one of my shorter/transitional chapters, but I think it needed to be done. I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter turned out but I hope you guys disagree. Let's see if I can get the same amount of reviews I did last time! *Crosses fingers hopefully***

**PS: I almost forgot, on Friday I'm going to some remote town in Virginia to visit my brother. Ugh. Since I usually update on the weekends I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be. It might not be for a while. I'm so sorry! *Sad panda* But I'll make the next chapter super long and awesome so hopefully it will be worth the wait!**


	10. The Walls I've Built

**A/N- *Peaks over top of computer screen* Hehe… hey everyone! Please don't throw tomatoes at me or egg my house. I know I'm the worst person ever for taking so damn long to update. Last weekend I was in Virginia and literally had no time to write and during the weekday I was overloaded with homework and tests. I love getting C's on Spanish tests! Anyway, I'm quite pleased with this chapter. You'll see that Sookie and Eric's relationship really develops in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**PS: By the way, it was brought to my attention that I made a tiny mistake. In a previous chapter I said it was January, I really should have said it was around October or November. Now it's late December, around Christmas. So I'm sorry if anyone was confused by that! Thanks for mentioning that to me 88spike! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Four years ago I was taken from my home when I came back from work. I lived with my grandmother and she was probably the best friend I've ever had." I took a deep breath and willed myself to continue. "When I came home I walked into the kitchen and there was blood…so much blood. She was… she was lying dead on the floor." I shuddered at the memory of my Gran's lifeless body sprawled out in the kitchen. It was an image that was usually in my nightmares. "I started to scream but a hand covered my mouth. Feli-" I started to say his name but found I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "_He_ put his hand over my mouth. And… and he said…"

I gave a long pause. I just couldn't seem to reiterate what he had said to me. His words would haunt my dreams tonight if I did.

"You don't need to tell me what Fel-he said." Eric quickly refrained from saying his name.

I had been staring at Eric's chest the whole time. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face. I guess I was afraid about what his expression would be.

I gave a little nod. "Okay. Well, then he…bit me and almost drained me. And thinking about it now I wish he had. Instead he decided to spare me. I don't remember much after that. I know I woke up a few days later in an unfamiliar room. I remembered everything that happened with my Grandmother and how he had attacked me. I had no idea what kind of creature he was-vampires hadn't come out of the coffin yet. So I freaked out and tried to escape, but the door was locked. I didn't have to wait very long until he came in."

I had started my rant, and once starting me there was no stopping me. My voice was beginning to become emotionless, yet tears still slowly trickled down my cheeks.

"I think he tried to glamour me into forgetting everything that had happened… But that doesn't work on me and he was less than pleased when he found out. He explained to me that he was a vampire and there was a whole supernatural community humans were oblivious to. I was too terrified to ask questions or even speak. For the next couple weeks or so he was nice to me-always making sure I was comfortable. I guess he assumed that since I'm not susceptible to glamour that if he was good to me, I would become relaxed around him and eventually forgive him." I paused and recollected my thoughts. "How could I forgive the man who killed my Grandmother? I don't think he has much common sense."

Eric gave a dry chuckle and brushed a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear.

"I didn't speak for weeks. I refused to talk to him. I would look past him like he wasn't even there. I was practically a mute. For a while he tolerated it, but my unresponsiveness eventually angered him. He was not used to being ignored and is very impatient. One day about a month after he took me he barged into my room. He screamed that he had tried to meet my human needs but that his were greater and he couldn't wait any longer."

I stopped again. This was one of the worst parts, but I carried on and stared at Eric's chest like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"He pinned me against the bed," I started, willing myself not to choke up. "And he bit me. It hurt so bad." I started to feel my sadness dissipate and become replaced with anger. "After that he took my virginity." Anger swirled through my veins when I remembered the first time he forced himself upon me. "I was so young. Twenty years old. I barely even knew what sex was. I found out that it hurt. A lot."

I snuck a glance up at Eric's face. His expression was blank but his eyes showed sympathy. He pulled me closed to him and I don't think I've ever felt safer.

"It's just not fair," I rambled. "Why did he do that to me? Out of everyone in this world, why me? What have I ever done? I went to church every Sunday and picked flowers for my Gran and brother."

I was full out crying now. My tears were of frustration and rage. It just wasn't fair. God, I was so young and naïve. But he shred my innocence to pieces and helped me build my walls and mask of stone.

We stayed that way for a while-Eric and I. Him holding me as I cried. I feel like this was becoming a daily thing and I hoped Eric wasn't too annoyed by it.

When my tears had subsided I carried on with my story.

"After that he stopped pretending to care about me. He treated my like shit. Every night I lived in fear, wondering if it was the night he would come in and hurt me. A few months later I tried to kill myself." I squeezed me eyes shut. "I had hoped that someone would find me, someone would come for me, but one day I realized that I was alone. There was no escaping. I had been saving up sleeping pills that a maid had been giving me every night to help me with my nightmares. I probably had about thirty or so pills saved up and I took them one night." I could feel the cold, hard tablets slide down my throat as I bent over the faucet in my bathroom. Each pill promised to relieve me of my desperation and pain…and I couldn't refuse.

"Unfortunately that was the night he came to see me. I guess he found me on the floor and called in one of his human doctors. I woke up the next day in a makeshift hospital in his palace. A few nights later when I was allowed back to my room he came in, totally furious. I was his prized possession and he couldn't lose me. The next week was pure hell. He scared me into never even thinking about killing myself." I shuddered when I remembered his threats and punishment. "I was so mad at myself that I didn't try to take the pills during the day.

I didn't try to commit suicide again until a couple years later. One of his advisors convinced him that I needed a friend-someone to talk to. So one day a woman who said she was my personal maid came to see me. She was about fifteen years older than me and the type of person you felt like you could confide in. Since I had trouble reading her mind I figured she was some kind of supernatural being. I think she was some kind of shifter. Her name was Agata and after a while we became very close. She was the only reason why I stayed strong for so long. At first I didn't trust her. I thought she was someone who was reporting and watching my every move. So for a few weeks I completely ignored her. She seemed fine with my silence so she would do the talking. She told me about her childhood and family. I never really discovered the real reason as to why she was serving vampires but I think it was because her family owed some sort of debt. She never told me."

I pictured Agata's sweet face. She crinkled her eyes and nose when she laughed and had very pronounced dimples. Her hair was blonde and she was cute. Not pretty or beautiful-just cute. Like puppy kind of cute.

"One day I began talking to her. I really had nothing to lose. And we became really fast friends. I had no one so I cherished the time I spent with her. I ended up telling her that I was a prisoner and was used for sex and blood. She wasn't surprised. Apparently there were other girls like me in the palace. The only difference was that they were glamoured out of their minds. Agata taught me so many things. She was so wise and cultured. She had gone to college-something I had always wanted to do and she told me so many stories about her times at school."

I continued filling in Eric about Agata and some of the fun times we had taking walks outside with our supervised guard. I didn't tell him, however, that it was Agata who taught me how to speak Swedish. She was actually born in Sweden and moved to America when she was ten. I felt like Eric didn't need to know _everything._

"One day after telling her all my stories about Jason I felt really homesick. I felt this overwhelming desire to escape and started to make a plan. I didn't tell Agata of course, I was scared that they would find out through her. My plan wasn't the best, in fact, I barely remember it my adrenaline was so high. I'm not really good with escape plans and no, Eric, I'm not asking for your opinion."

He chuckled but remained quiet, willing me to continue.

"I was caught very quickly and dragged kicking and screaming back to the palace. He was so mad. He said that it was Agata who influenced me to rebel. I knew exactly what he meant and pleaded with him that it wasn't her fault-but he didn't listen. That night instead of one of his usual punishments he brought her to me. He drained her right in front of me and he told me that her death was my fault-just like my Grandmother's."

Her eyes had pierced mine, begging to be saved but of course, there was nothing I could do. I watched in horror as her life was slowly sucked away. I was so shocked that I didn't even realize I was weeping.

My voice was emotionless again. I was too mentally exhausted to even think about what I was saying

"The next day I was so angry. I think I went insane. I smashed the mirror in my bathroom and broke it. I stared at the blood on my hands until I began to shake uncontrollably. I had so much blood on my hands and no matter how many times I tried to wash it off it remained. I picked up a shard of glass and accidentally pricked my finger. That's when I realized that I could end it all-really end it all."

Eric gently raised my arm and inspected it. The scars had faded considerably but with his vampire eyesight they probably stuck out like a sore thumb.

He unexpectedly raised my arm and kissed my wrist. The action made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Needless to say I failed. The human who brought my lunch found me and immediately called the doctor. I was in so much trouble. He was so mad he almost killed me that night." I recollected his punishment. He gave me a matching set of scars on my back.

"About a year later I tried to escape again and I almost did. I had gotten to the police station when one of his weres who he had stationed as a cop saw me. He said he was going to take me to a special questioning facility but instead took me back to the palace." I unconsciously reached a hand around to touch the burn on my lower back. That's what I got for trying to escape.

"Then I was tossed over to you one day. I thought it was one of his nasty tricks or punishments." I shook my head, thinking about how lucky I was to be given to Eric, probably the only vampire who was relatively considerate to humans.

"Are you happy to be here?" Eric asked suddenly.

"No," I whispered truthfully. "But I am thankful. I could be back in Nevada, or some other hell."

"Let me see."

"See what?"

"Your scars."

I blanched.

" I-I don't think that's a good idea. They're gross."

"I can guarantee you I have seen worse."

I was very self-conscious about my scars. Each one was a distinct memory of some punishment I had received.

"No… I can't."

I had a lot of scars inside and outside my most private area. I was not about to show those to Eric…_ever._

"Turn over."

"What? No!"

"Do it."

"I don't want to."

I snuggled farther into his chest, hoping he'd get the hint. Knowing Eric he did, but he ignored said hint.

"Please?" He added.

I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and felt myself begin to agree.

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Okay. But only my back. That's it."

"Fine."

I rolled over on my stomach and lay my head on the pillow. Eric's cool hands gently rubbed my back for a few seconds and I sighed in bliss. He kept the blankets over my more southern regions and lifted my shirt up to my shoulder blades. His cool fingers tenderly traced the whip-like marks on my back and I shivered.

"I think that's enough." I said, reaching behind me to pull down my shirt, but he stopped me.

"Wait." He lowered the blanket a little to expose my lower back.

"No!" I said but it was too late.

I buried my face in the pillow and tensed when he stilled.

"He did this to you?"

"Yes."

He remained motionless for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed the brand. The feel of his lips against my skin made my adrenaline increase.

"I hate that thing." I admitted.

"Of course you do."

"Your blood kind of made it go away. Do you think it will ever go back to normal?"

Eric ghosted his lips across it once more and I sighed in contentment.

"I doubt it. This has a magical signature on it. The device he used must have had some spell on it."

I could feel my tears begin to build. I would be branded for life. I was his until the day I died.

Eric sensed my grief and pulled my back into his chest.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep."

I agreed with him. I was so exhausted from telling him my story that I didn't even realize I was tired.

Without realizing it, I had fallen asleep with tears pouring down my cheeks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After confiding in Eric I became a lot closer to him. Whenever he was around I felt calm and safe. Now that he knew so much about me I craved his presence. I completely depended on him and was always a little jumpy when he wasn't around. I hated being so dependent but hey, it was nice to rely on someone other than yourself, and he didn't seem to mind. If anything I would say he genuinely cared for my well-being. I still was skeptical that he only cared for me because of my telepathy but I avoided thinking about that. Right now, I needed someone to lean on and he was there.

He never tried to make a move on me, even though I knew he wanted to. Sometimes when he was hungry he'd stare at me like I was a huge chocolate chip cookie. I was always a little scared when he did that but then he'd disappear into his office with some fangbanger and come out very sated.

I'm not going to lie, I was a little jealous of some of the girls he took to his office. Their thoughts were so happy when they reemerged that I couldn't help but feel a tad envious. He was my guardian and protector. As sad as this sounds I _needed_ him. I often fantasized about what it would be like to kiss him. Not a quick peck, but a real kiss. One of those toe-curling kisses that you see in the movies. After a thousand years of practice he probably really knew how to lay one on a girl.

My relationship also developed with Pam. She really was funny in a sarcastic and cynical kind of way. I appreciated that. I especially enjoyed it when she teased Eric. You'd think that the badass Sheriff would punish her immediately for her insubordination but instead he would shake his head, smiling slightly and sometimes make a quick retort which Pam would quickly counter. They were an amusing duo. He reminded me of the indulgent father who just couldn't say no to his little princess and let her get away with everything. This thought amused me to no end.

I was currently sitting at the bar, listening for trouble. My shields really had improved and became quite strong, especially with Eric's blood still swirling in my system. I glanced over at Eric who was wearing a tight vest and jeans. He looked hot and he knew it. He was doing something on his phone and ignoring the customers who Pam so lovingly called the "vermin." His mouth twitched upward every time he kicked someone across the room.

His alter ego of bad ass sex god Sheriff entertained me, because later that night I knew I would be screaming my head off from a nightmare and he would stay with me until I fell back asleep.

My nightmares had been getting better ever since I opened up to Eric about my past. Every once and a while there was a really bad one, and some nights I didn't dream at all. I loved having a dreamless sleep. I always woke up so refreshed and relaxed.

That night, as I sat at the bar, I realized that Eric was one of the best people I knew.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

***Wipes sweat off brow* Phew! Another all nighter! I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes. And I'm also going to try to update by Monday or Tuesday. Tomorrow night I'll drink lots of coffee and write. **

**I forgot earlier to thank everyone for all your awesome reviews! They just keep getting better and better! I love you guys! **


	11. Nothing to Lose

**A/N- I'm still in shock as to how many reviews I get for each chapter! Seriously, thank you everyone so much for your positive feedback. I appreciate it so much. This story just started out as a brain seed and I never knew so many people would like it. I know I said I was planning to update last Monday but this week at school was Spirit/Homecoming week and I was so busy! I decorated our commons until really late at night and then had to do my homework/study. Sorry, I'll stop being whiny. I actually just got back from the dance and am in such a great mood. **

**Enough of my rambling, I apologize again. Enjoy this chapter! I put in the requested EPOV!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After opening up to Eric about my past I became…hardened. Usually when I thought about all the terrible things I'd been through I'd feel numb and depressed for the rest of the day. Now when I think about it I see it as a distant memory-almost like a dream. Now I don't even consider the torture I've been through real. It was just a nightmare.

I was with Eric now, one of the few people who had shown me anything close to kindness and compassion. It's sad, really, that the manipulative vampire Sheriff was the closest thing I had to family or friends. The weirdest part was-was that I have never felt so safe in my life. Every time he's near or wakes from his daytime rest I get little warm tingly feelings that make me smile. Some of the time I resent that the only time I feel protected is when he's around. I've been completely independent my whole life and now I'm reliant on somebody. It lifts some of the weight off my shoulders but _damn_ I am so not used to it.

Eric's blood was beginning to really start to affect me. Recently my libido had become the most active it's been since I had a crush on the captain of the basketball team in high school.

A few times Eric caught me staring when he walked around the house shirtless. Usually he'd smirk and stretch upward for my viewing pleasure. Stretching? Vampires stretching? Seriously? Not to say I didn't enjoy it or anything.

Pam was constantly hinting that I should just get with Eric. She couldn't understand why I wasn't and I really didn't want to explain it to her. I would just blush profusely and quickly avoid the question. I think I was Pam's most amusing human acquaintance. Not that she had many.

So when Eric called me into his home study to tell me he was going away for a few days I guess I was pretty disappointed.

"Where are you going?"

"The new Sheriffs of Louisiana are having a meeting to discuss the rules of the king."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. I will probably be charged with treason if I do not attend."

"Oh. Where is it?"

Eric looked away briefly. "It is at Sophie-Ann's old mansion."

"Oh."

I was just full of intelligent responses.

"I am leaving tomorrow night and will return in two days at most. I'll arrange for Bobby to stay with you for the majority of the day and Pam will be with you at night."

I looked down at my shoes. I hadn't told Eric exactly what I thought of Bobby. I didn't want to sound like a whiny bitch. I had no right to complain.

"Okay."

"Does this displease you?"

I looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

"I felt disappointment from you."

"No…no I…"

"Will miss me?"

Eric gave me one of his genuine smiles and I felt like I could just melt.

"Probably not." I shrugged nonchalantly.

Eric chuckled. "I take offense to that."

I ruined the affect of my indifference by yawning.

"It is late and you are tired. You should sleep."

I wanted to, I really did. But I was scared I would have another nightmare and I didn't want to wake up to an empty house and spend a few nights without Eric. I reconsidered my last thought and realized I kind of sounded like a clingy girlfriend. Urgh.

I decided to just not say anything and deal with it.

"Okay, good night."

I climbed into bed and had been lying there for five minutes when the door opened and Eric came into the room. His lips pressed against my forehead and I felt warmth spread through me.

"You may not miss me, but I will miss you." He murmured into my hair. Then he was gone.

I snuggled down further into my covers and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

The girl was still a mystery. How she still had any fight left in her after all the torture she had been subjected to was a miracle. After spending over a month with the girl I still had not completed the puzzle that was Sookie Stackhouse.

When she told me her story I started to put the missing pieces together one by one. Her night terrors, her guarded personality, her fear of vampires, it all made sense. Of course, I had my suspicions when I witnessed the way Felipe treated her the first night she was brought to me. I wondered why she had never been glamoured either. I had found out why soon enough.

Perhaps it was her telepathy or willful personality but I could not discover why she was immune to glamoured. It was infuriating to now that she could defend her mind against me when every other human mind has been so helpless. It's infuriating yet oddly curious.

Like I've said-the girl was a mystery.

Hearing about her past I was a mixture of sympathetic and angry. The ladder emotion I was used to feeling.

I don't think I've felt sympathetic since the 1800's.

Her effect on me was remarkable. It had been over a month and I was not bored with her. I find that when you are over a thousand years old, you lose interest in things very quickly. The fact that she still had my attention surprised me.

I often wondered if it was her fairy blood that caused my attraction. I knew that was not the case because if I was not interested in her, I would have drained her by now. I wanted her to come to me willingly. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted a human, partly because of her disinterest in having sex with me. She had my blood running in her system and it should be driving her libido wild. I caught her staring at me a few times but that is all.

Now that I knew about her torture the reason behind her rejection of sex makes sense.

It didn't lessen my sexual frustration.

Every time I felt myself getting aroused because of her I would grab the nearest fangbanger for a quick feed and fuck.

Since I had Sookie's intoxicating scent fangbangers were of little interest to me. Their blood tasted bland. My libido was not satisfied and I was becoming impatient.

But I would wait for Sookie.

She would yield to me eventually. And when she did it would be incredible.

When I called her into my study and told her the news of my departure she was upset. This pleased me very much.

She brushed me off when I asked her if she would miss me. Never had I been so amused by a human girl. Only she would have the courage to say something like that to me. I loved it.

I told her I was going to a sheriff's meeting. This was true. However, I missed a very important detail-Victor was going to be there. I figured I should not reveal this to her because of the fear she held for Felipe. Victor was his second and I assumed that she would be frightened of him as well.

Seeing her terrified and vulnerable was not something I liked to see but had to witness it almost every night. She screamed and cried in her sleep from nightmares. I would comfort her until she fell back asleep in my arms.

I do not think I have ever comfortingly held a human in my arms. And I admit that being making her feel protected was a satisfying feeling- especially when it was Sookie who I made feel safe.

I told her that I would miss her and I was not lying. I would miss her addictive scent and sharp personality. I was not worried about her safety- she would have protection during the day and night. I could tell she was not fond of Bobby so I quickly changed her guard for the day to an indebted werewolf named Alcide.

I was concerned for her mental state during the night. She would no doubt have a night terror one of the nights I was gone and I wanted to be there to console her.

The night I returned from my trip I entered my house that was full of shrieks and sobbing. Pam immediately rushed to my side and actually looked stressed.

"She did this last night too. I don't know what to do, Eric! She cannot be wakened and I read that in Dear Abby that when humans suffer from severe stress they can experience heart attacks!"

I rolled my eyes and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is almost dawn. I will take care of this. Use the spare room downstairs."

"I can make it back to my house." Pam said, crossing her arms in a huff.

I rubbed my temple. I needed to get to Sookie.

"You will stay here and not argue about this further."

Pam gave an exasperated sigh and breezed past me to the basement that I kept as an extra light tight room.

I quickly made my way into Sookie's room. Her sheets were tangled in her sweating body and she writhed around uncontrollably. I felt another pang of sympathy for the girl and rushed to her side.

"Sookie! Sookie wake up!" I cupped one side of her wet face with my palm.

The sound of my voice made her stop screaming and thrashing about.

Her blue eyes snapped open and met my own. Her eyes took in my features with obvious relief and she flung herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face into my shoulder, gripping onto me like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Don't leave! Please don't leave!" She cried into my shirt.

I knew immediately that my absence had greatly upset her and for the first time in three hundred years I felt a tinge of guilt.

She seemed inconsolable. This was one of the worst of her nightmare. She would not recover in a few short minutes like she usually did. This one was different.

I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I sat her on the sink and dampened a washcloth. I wiped her cheeks clean and pressed the cool cloth to her forehead. This seemed to calm her down and her breathing slowed down considerably.

When her sobs turned to silent tears I discarded the wet cloth. She leaned into me and hid her face in my shirt. I smoothed down her hair and wiped up her tears with my thumbs.

"No more tears." I said. This was becoming something I said quite regularly. "I am here now. You are safe."

I scooped her up off her position on the sink. Carrying her into the bedroom I sat down in a chair beside her bed. I kept her in my arms and her tears were reduced to only a few droplets every now and then.

Five minutes later she had just fallen asleep in my arms when Pam came in.

"Eric, I-"

She stopped dead when she saw the position Sookie and I were in.

"Eric?" She asked; her voice full of questioning.

"Quiet. She just fell asleep."

I had never seen Pam's eyes so wide.

"You care for her!"

"I told you to keep your voice down."

"I thought all you wanted to do was fuck her. But you actually _care_ for her. A human, no less!"

"Pam," I said warningly. "We will talk tomorrow night."

She huffed for the second time tonight. "Fine. But you better explain to me what the fuck is going on.

I impatiently waved my hand, dismissing her. Not one for being dismissed she did a little foot-stamp and stalked out of the room.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. It must have been quite a sight: me, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, consoling a twenty four year old human who was a whore to a vampire king.

I wanted her. I wanted every inch of her. And I wanted her to be mine.

**Sookie's POV**

The nights without Eric were hell. I had the worst nightmares of my life when he was away and I'm pretty sure it was because of his absence. No matter how much Pam shook me I couldn't be wakened. It wasn't until I heard Eric's voice that my eyes snapped open. I clung to him like a child; sobbing into his shirt.

The fact that he took all of my shit was unbelievable. You'd think he would be a cold-hearted, arrogant bastard. Well he was arrogant, that's for sure. But he was also extremely considerate and patient. I guess when you've been around for over a thousand years; you develop a lot of tolerance toward things.

During the day I was fine. I was used to Eric not being awake during the morning and afternoon. What really surprised me, though, was that it wasn't Bobby who was my chaperone. It was a were named Alcide. Alcide was super good-looking in a scruffy kind of a way. Not as attractive as Eric but pretty close. He was pleasant and charming. I briefly mused that he was the kind of guy every girl wanted to marry and have kids with. I'm ashamed to say I imagined mini Sookie's running around with my blond hair and his green eyes.

His thoughts were all jumbled but I picked up that he thought I was a very sweet and pretty girl who shouldn't be messing around with vampires.

Oh believe me buddy, I know I shouldn't be messing around with vamps, but they just won't leave me alone!

I was shy around him. I'm very skeptical when it comes to strangers-especially men. He did most of the talking and I stayed quiet. I cooked him breakfast which he wolfed (no pun intended) down. We went for long walks and he'd tell me about his family, life, and psycho ex girlfriend. His stories made me laugh and I really appreciated his kindness.

But when the sun went down it was a whole different story. Alcide would leave and Pam would take his place. Then the nightmares would begin.

When Eric returned home I was relieved. It felt like he had been gone forever instead of a few days. Hearing the blank void that was his mind was comforting, even when he was sleeping. I felt so pathetic but it felt so good to have him back.

"I think you missed me." Eric said, smirking at me as I popped a grape into my mouth.

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nah."

"Tough audience." He muttered.

I giggled. "Crowd, Eric. Tough crowd."

His English was very good, but every now and again modern day slang and idioms would confuse him. But you had to give the guy some credit- I think English was his twenty fifth language or something.

"Yes, that." It was his turn to roll his eyes. I popped another grape in my mouth.

He watched me chew for a moment and I felt a little self conscious. I decided to change the subject.

"So did Pam get a present for babysitting me? Those new pumps she wanted?"

"No," Eric responded.

"Poor Pam." I said, shaking my head.

"She didn't get the shoes, she got the car."

"You got her a _what?_" I asked dumbfounded.

"A car," He repeated calmly. "She has been dying to get the new smart car." He rolled his eyes.

I choked on laughter. "A smart car? I would have thought you'd get her a mini van or something."

This time Eric laughed. "She looks absolutely ridiculous driving it but she's positively ecstatic."

"That was nice of you-to get her a new car."

Eric shrugged. "It was no problem. I made sure I got her the best insurance possible. Who knows what might happen to your car?"

I froze and Eric smiled toothily at me. He was obviously referring to the time I had totaled his precious Corvette. He was mad for about two seconds and then he replaced it with an exact copy. I think he was angrier about the fact that I tried to escape.

"You know, you never did pay me back." He smirked and stood up from his seat at the kitchen table.

I stood as well, starting to feel a bit nervous.

"I think it's time you reimburse me."

He took a step forward and I took a step back. I was getting a little scared but when I looked at him his eyes were full of mirth and laughter. I immediately felt better. He was only joking… Right?

"Come here." He said, beckoning.

I kept moving backward. "No."

"Come here."

"No."

He sighed. "Then I guess I will come to you."

He began sauntering toward me and I bolted.

Yes, you'd think I would have learned my lesson-never run from a vampire. But my instincts were telling me to scram.

I shot up the stairs using my old softball speed. I could hear Eric's laughter in the background.

"Oh, Sookie, you have just made a very bad mistake. You know I love a hunt."

I gulped and ran into my room, locking the door behind me. I heard his daunting footsteps ascending the staircase and I looked around the room frantically. My first look was toward the bathroom but I disregarded the idea. He'd eventually get in and I'd be trapped.

Suddenly, I had a stroke of genius. I sprinted toward the bathroom, opened the door, locked it, and closed it without stepping foot into the room. I heard his footsteps stop at my bedroom door and I crawled under the bed.

I heard the doorknob jingle and I heard him curse when he discovered it was locked.

"Very clever, Sookie. I would not want to break down your door now would I?"

I couldn't help but smile.

I heard a little more rattling from the knob and then the door opened.

I peeked from under the bed and saw his feet enter the room. I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hand, trying to slow my racing heart.

His shoes approached the bathroom door and he tried that door which was also locked. I suppressed another giggle. My plan was working! I felt so clever.

"Come out, Sookie," He called. "I know you're in there."

There was more jingling and suddenly the bathroom door opened. I saw his feet disappear inside the bathroom and I felt my heart stop. This was my chance to haul ass for the door while he was occupied in the bathroom. I shifted slightly from under the bed to get a better view. The house was dead silent; I couldn't even hear the sound of his feet.

What was going on? It was like he had just flown away.

Then two things happened at once. I had a mini breakthrough and realized that he was floating around the room and was probably near my bed. At the same time I had that thought I felt two hands grab my ankles and drag me out from under my hiding place. I shrieked in surprise and Eric's laughter rang through my room. He sat back on my legs and I buried my face into the carpet and groaned.

"If it wasn't for your irregular heartbeat I would have never known you were under here." Eric confessed.

"You suck." I muttered.

He chuckled and gave my ass a slap.

I yelped in surprise and twisted around to look at him.

"You did not just do that."

"I believe I just did. Do I need to prove it to you?"

He landed another playful slap on my backside and I struggled under him.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "Let me go."

"Life isn't fair." Eric grinned. "Now it's time for payback."

I gulped and wondered what his "punishment" would be.

Before I could think about it any longer I felt his hands begin to mercilessly tickle my sides.

I screamed and laughed all at the same time. Did I ever mention I'm extremely ticklish? Jason would always get me into tickle fights when I was younger and leave me begging for mercy.

"Eric!" I yelled. "Stop! It tickles!"

He laughed loudly and continued to squeeze and poke my sides.

"I know. That is the point, Sookie."

I groaned in frustration and tried to wiggle away, but it was no use. I still was no match for the thousand year old vampire.

He continued ruthlessly tickling me for a few minutes while I shrieked with laughter.

Without warning he flipped me over on my back and I giggled loudly when he tickled an extra sensitive spot on my stomach.

His eyes were shining with amusement and a genuine smile played across his lips, making him look really gorgeous.

We continued laughing like loons for a few minutes but eventually simmered down until we were just grinning and giving the occasional chuckle.

I stared up into his blue eyes, barely noticing the risqué position we were currently in. In that exact moment I wanted him to kiss me. I really really really wanted him to. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear and caressed my face with his big hand. His smile was replaced with a serious yet thoughtful expression. He ran a thumb over my lips and I swear I shivered.

Then, finally, he leaned down, and softly brushed his lips against my own.

**A/N- Can somebody say cliffy? Mwuahaha. Finally! Eric and Sookie kiss! I was thinking about not including that part because I wasn't sure if I had built up their relationship enough. Do you know what I mean? Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**PS: I won't be able to update for a while. I'm not going to give you any excuses because you're probably sick and tired of them. I'm so sorry! But I promise that the next chapter will be super long and great!**


	12. Like Him

**A/N- Please don't start an angry mob around my house! I'm so sorry, I've been such a terrible updater lately! I actually went to California last week for my birthday (and saw Snooki on my plane! I kid you not.) so I've been super busy catching up on sleep and schoolwork. Anyway, enough of my lame excuses and on with the chapter! **

**Ps: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'll never get tired of them!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The feeling of Eric's cool lips pressed to my own warm ones was nothing like my fantasies- it was better. The tingling I usually felt whenever Eric took my hand or let me snuggle into his side when we watched TV increased by about a million. I felt like all my nerves were about to explode.

After being around for a thousand years, Eric really learned all the tricks of the kissing trade. He probably wrote the book on how to kiss a woman and got it inducted into Oprah's Book Club or something. Anyway, his world champion kissing skills made me feel horribly callow and inexperienced. I'd never _really_ kissed a guy. Felipe would just mash his mouth onto mine and a guy or two in high school shoved their tongues down my throat during a game of Spin the Bottle.

But this was nothing like what I had experienced before. When his lips first came into contact with mine I was positively ecstatic. He started very softly with a closed mouthed kiss. When I regained control of my nerves he had tenderly ran his tongue over my lips, asking for permission. I was hesitant but I didn't want to disappoint him.

Eric slowly pulled back from my mouth and softly planted light kissed down my jawbone and throat. He buried his face into my neck and inhaled deeply. I froze and mentally begged him not to bite. Instead, he kissed the spot on my neck I knew he wanted to sink his fangs into and I literally let out a sigh of relief. He kissed his way back up to my face and found my lips again.

I tentatively ran my hands up his sides and rested them on his shoulders. He groaned in my mouth and the noise practically made me melt.

I yelped a little when he flipped us over so he was on his back and this time I was on top. He cupped the side of my face with one of his big hands and ran his other through my hair. He didn't make a move to kiss me and I realized he wanted to see if I was comfortable initiating it myself. I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Even though I was on top, he was obviously still in control. He directed the rhythm and tempo of our kiss and I had no problem with that.

"Sookie." He breathed into my ear. "Perfect."

He again flipped me over again, preferring to be on top. One of his hands raised mine above my head and his fingers intertwined with mine while his other hand supported his weight over me.

We remained that way on the floor for a while. He only stopped when I accidentally let out a tired yawn as he was kissing my earlobe. I blushed a lovely shade of pink. He stopped mid-kiss and stared up at me with amusement.

"Bored of me already?"

I turned my face away from him embarrassment. I couldn't even bring myself to form a coherent statement.

"Or have I tired you out?"

I could practically see his trademark smirk.

"No," I mumbled. "I'm just…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Exhausted?" He filled in for me. This time he tilted my face so I could really see his stupid smirk.

"You're an ass."

"I know." He said smugly.

He rose off of me and offered me a hand. He helped me off the floor and I was a little disappointed that the moment was over.

Before I could blink I was under the covers in my bed. I glared up at Eric.

"Show off."

"Only for you." He winked and I think my insides turned a bit gooey.

I didn't want him to leave. I enjoyed our intimate moment and didn't want it to end. I also didn't want to have nightmares. When Eric was with me I either had a dreamless sleep or mindless, trivial dreams.

I looked at the clock and realized that it was three in the morning. Eric and I had been kissing like a couple of teenagers for over an hour. I was sure my lips were all pink and puffy now. How attractive.

Eric slid into bed behind me and pulled me closer against his chest. He brushed my hair away from my neck and kissed the vein. His hand lightly stroked my stomach as he continued to worship my neck. He whispered phrases and words in an ancient language I rarely ever heard him speak. I let my eyes flutter shut and enjoyed the feeling of Eric's skillful lips.

I turned around so we were face to face. He seized the opportunity to lightly kiss me all over my face. I giggled when he kissed my nose and he gave a small smile, putting his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and gave a contented sigh when his fingers gently drew circles all over my back.

I let sleep pull me under and was ready for a dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Before I could blink I was under the covers in my bed. I glared up at Eric._

"_Show off."_

"_Only for you."_

_The scene played out into my head, and although the dream was a happy one, something didn't seem quite right. Eric's smirk wasn't his usual playful, smug smirk, it was something entirely different. It reminded me of _his_ smirk. _His _smirk was malevolent and never failed to make me shiver. _

_Eric climbed into the bed with me and suddenly I didn't feel warm and safe anymore. I struggled to sit up but his strong hands pushed me back down onto the bed. When I looked up at Eric's usually handsome face it had morphed into something else entirely. It was still Eric's face, but his expression was one of pure evil_. _I began to tremble violently._

"_No." I cried. _

"_Oh yes." Eric said, his voice sounded exactly like _his.

"_Eric!" I mentally begged him to save me from the imposter._

"_This is Eric." _

"_No, no, where's the real Eric? He would never do this to me!"_

_The imposter chuckled and raised both my hands above my head, pinning my wrists down firmly with one hand. _

"_I am a vampire, you foolish girl. I get what I want and that is you. You have finally submitted to me willingly and now I will have you."_

"_I never submitted to you!" I sobbed. "I just kissed you!"_

_He gave a wicked grin. "In my eyes you have yielded and now your fate is sealed."_

_And before I could say another word he crashed his mouth onto mine. This was nothing like the gentle kisses he had given me before. This was rough and cruel. Like the kinds of kisses _he_ used to give me._

_I scratched and clawed at him, trying to get away, but like usual, I was no match for the vampire. His hand grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped. I tried to scream but it was muffled by his bruising kiss. _

"_Shut up." Eric hissed. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."_

"_Please." I begged. "Why are you being like this?"_

"_Like I said, you submitted to me and now I will collect my prize." He tore off my pants. "Oh and by the way." He continued, ripping off my panties in the process. "I do not like repeating myself." _

_His sharp fangs sank into my neck and I screamed so loud the dead could hear me._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unsurprisingly, I woke up sobbing my eyes out. I was so shaken by the nightmare I was literally trembling all over. I sat up and realized I was in bed alone. It was ten in the morning and every vampire was dead for the day. I have a huge sigh of relief, all the while attempting to control my sobs.

Not wanting to stay in bed a moment longer I scurried around the room, throwing on a fresh pair of jeans and shirt. I raced into the kitchen and poured myself a tall glass of water. Greedily, I imbibed the whole cup and poured myself another. The water cooled my scratchy throat and also helped calm my nerves.

I sat down at the kitchen table and buried my face in my hands. I tried to get the nightmare out of my head but I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes I saw the sadistic smirk on Eric's face that reminded me so much of Felipe's. After all the kindness Eric had shown me how could I possibly have a dream like that? He would never hurt me. He cared for me and he obviously had feelings for me. So why would I have such a terrible nightmare?

I replayed his words in my mind over and over again.

"_I am a vampire, you foolish girl. I get what I want and that is you. You have finally submitted to me willingly and now I will have you."_

I didn't understand. How could Dream Eric be so cruel?

"_Like I said, you submitted to me and now I will collect my prize."_

My breath caught in my throat. I suddenly understood. I was on my feet in half a second. Dream Eric was right. He was a vampire and vampires always get what they want, when they want. Eric was just playing with my emotions. They all just wanted the same thing from me in the end. Eric was just biding his time, playing mind games. He gave me his blood to make me more attracted to him, not save me from Longshadow. And I had a feeling that he gave me his blood once without my knowledge. My throat clamped shut. Now that Eric thought I had submitted to him he wanted to "collect his prize." When would he do that? Tonight? Tomorrow night? The anticipation of all of it made my head spin. Would he savagely force himself on me? Would he hit me? Would he make me be his forever? Would he turn me?

"Oh God!" I cried out loud.

Something awful rose up in the back of my throat and before I knew it, I was slumped over the toilet, vomiting my guts out. I was so scared of what I had gotten myself into that I didn't even register how disgusting throwing up was.

When I was finally finished I laid my head against the cool porcelain, closing my eyes. All vampires were the same. They may look different and approach things differently, but they were all the same. Dream Eric's face stayed the same but his voice had changed into Felipe's. He had the same intention as Felipe. They were pretty much the same person.

I tried to argue with myself. It was just a dream. It was just an awful dream that wasn't real. How could I ever think that Eric would do something like that to me? After everything he's done for me, after all the compassion he's shown me? How could I let a little dream affect the way I look at him?

I tried to berate myself, I really did. But I just couldn't convince myself that Eric was a good guy. Every vampire I've met was a bad guy. Why would Eric be any different? All he wanted to do was have sex with me. Maybe he was playing nice guy because he wanted me to willingly use my telepathy to help him out at the bar.

I remembered how Felipe was very caring to me the first few weeks of my captivity, trying to make me as comfortable as possible. He eventually snapped at my stubbornness and put me through hell for the next four years of my life. Was this what Eric was doing? Making me feel wanted and cared for so he could use me? Would he finally crack tonight like Felipe had and stop with the pleasantries and just get down to business? Now that I had "submitted" to him like Dream Eric said was he expecting me to have sex with him? If I refused would he force me?

I was so confused and dizzy I could hardly stand up. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth for twenty minutes until I couldn't taste the burning acid of vomit that lined my throat and mouth.

I walked back into the kitchen and just sat at the table. I briefly thought about running away again. Bobby or maybe Alcide would stop by today and take me around town or wherever I wanted to go. I could ditch the bodyguard and get lost in the crowd. I could hitchhike to a different state. I could change my name, get a job and start fresh. I'd always wanted to see New York.

As soon as the idea had come it passed. Eric would find me, without a doubt. I could run but I couldn't hide. He would catch up and be absolutely livid. He would surely make my life hellish. I had never felt so trapped in my entire life.

I contemplated the suicide route again but then realized that I had failed three times. It obviously wasn't working out for me. I had no options but to wait for Eric to rise and see what he chose to do.

When Bobby stopped by to "walk the Sookie" as I like to put it he was even more grumpy than usual. I missed Alcide, he really was a good guy and definitely a better conversation maker than Bobby. Bobby was also a real projector. I could hear his thoughts from a mile away.

He took me to the local library and I grabbed some books and magazines off the shelves without even looking at the covers. The librarian gave me a kind smile. I came in here a few times a week and she would always make small talk and recommend books that I should read. She reminded me of the librarian back home.

I guess she could tell I wasn't in the chatty mood so she just checked out my things and told me to have a nice day. Oh yeah. I was going to have a _great _day, wasn't I?

When I climbed back into the car with Bobby he was thinking about how much being my chauffer was a pain in the ass. He hated me with a passion and I've barely even spoken to him. He thought I was just another fangbanging whore who Eric was just using to get his fill. He had a little bit of an obsession with Eric. Bobby idled him like he was some sort of celebrity. I guess in the vampire world, he was.

"Where else?" Bobby grunted.

"CVS." I said evenly.

He muttered something incoherent under his breath and pulled out of the parking lot so sharply that a couple other cars honked at us. And people say women can't drive.

I bought some iron supplement pills and a whole bunch of tissues and chocolate. I figured I would be using all of these things soon now that Eric expected me to yield. Bobby rolled his eyes as I bought the pills.

_I guess she can never have enough of those. Probably begs him to drain her half to death every night the stupid slut._

I ignored his insult and pushed past him back to the car. Not wanting to be with him any longer I asked him to take me back to the house. He was relieved that he was done with babysitting duty and now he could go eat lunch and watch the basketball game.

He made sure I was inside before he sped off down the road, going at least forty miles per hour in a residential area.

I forced myself to have a late lunch later and checked the clock every five minutes, terrified for when Eric would rise.

As I rinsed my dishes in the sink I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. My heart skipped a few beats and I instantly went still. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Sookie." Eric breathed into my ear. "Why are you nervous?"

He kissed my earlobe affectionately.

I just stood stock still and held my breath

_Please_ I mentally begged, _please don't hurt me._

"Why are you scared, my dear?"

His pet name brought tears to my eyes. That's what Felipe used to call me. I could practically feel my nightmare start to come true.

"D-Don't call me that." I stuttered out weakly.

"Alright," He said, kissing my neck. "What should I call you?"

"Sookie. Just Sookie."

"Look at me." He said quietly.

I slowly turned around, all the while keeping my eyes glued to the floor. _This is it. This is when he's going to rape and hurt you. _Terror coursed through my veins and I cursed myself for it- vampires loved it when you were scared.

"Why are you frightened?"

I shook my head and refused to meet his gaze. He sighed and gently leaned in and kissed my lips. I didn't react at all. I just stood there, still as a tree. The kiss only lasted a second or two. I think my lips started trembling.

"Sookie." He said again. "Look at me."

Not wanting to anger him I forced myself to look into his sky blue eyes. He looked confused and I wanted to slap the expression off his face. He knew what he was doing. I knew what he was doing.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I said; my voice oddly detached.

"You're lying. Tell me what's wrong."

I wanted him to stop playing with me. I wanted to call him out. I wanted to tell him to just get on with it. I wanted to have sex with him to just get it over with. Maybe if I'm unresponsive, he won't enjoy it.

"Please."

It was when he said please that I snapped.

"Just stop, okay? We both know what you're trying to do. Stop pretending to care about me because we both know you really don't. You just want to fuck me. So stop with the fake act you have going on. Now that I've kissed you I know you think you can do whatever you want with me. So just get on with it already."

His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Sookie what are you saying? What do you mean I'm pretending to care about you? What has come over you?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, Eric! I'm not as stupid as I look. Just get your fill and leave me alone."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I gulped. This was it. This was the moment I had been dreading all day. I knew his inner vampire was about to come out.

"You are obviously not well. You will go back to bed."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was so full of anticipation and dread and here he was, still playing the mind games.

"Stop playing with me already! Just… ugh!"

I just wanted to be over with it. I just wanted him to screw me and be done with all of it. I was sick of living with his lie.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I crashed my lips onto his, ignoring the tears that spilled down my face as I did so. He was stunned for half a second and then returned my kiss with passion. He was getting into it and I knew the time was coming. I bared my neck to him, wanting to get the whole biting thing out of the way first.

"Do it!" I said. "Just do it already!"

I reached for his pants and fumbled with the button. I could feel his fangs scrape against my neck and I waited for the inevitable pain.

But he didn't do it.

He gently took my hands in his and guided them away from his zipper.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scared by his actions.

"I'm not going to take you if you're not willing." He said it like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I told you I do not force myself upon women. You are no exception."

"But, but I want you to do it! I know you want to, so just do it already!"

"I may want to but you don't."

"I just said I did."

"You forget, I know when you're lying. And right now you are."

I sagged against the counter, confused as hell.

"But… but last night… you…I kissed you and… I thought… you would want to…you know."

He looked at me sympathetically.

"You…really don't want to?" I asked tentatively.

"Not if you don't."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

"This is not a trick?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Eric gave an exasperated sigh.

"Sookie, if I really wanted to fuck you I would have by now. But you are not ready. I thought you would know this."

I stared down at the floor, mortified.

Everything had just been in my head. My nightmare meant nothing. My mind had just been playing evil tricks on me, making me even more paranoid than I usually was. Well, shit. What was I supposed to do now?

"Are you quite done forcing yourself on me?" Eric teased.

I nodded, still embarrassed.

"Alright. Now are you going to tell me why you are behaving this way?"

"It's not important."

"From the way you are acting it is obviously important."

"It… it was just another dream. That's it."

"Tell me about it."

I shook my head.

"Will you ever tell me?"

I shook my head again. I felt so guilty for even thinking that Eric would hurt me on purpose. I couldn't bring myself to explain the dream to him.

"Tell me." He insisted.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"You know I don't like it when you fear me."

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

He paused for a moment, obviously a little surprised by my question.

"Because there is no need." He said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would I want somebody I care for afraid of me?

_So he really does care about me!_ I thought gleefully. He wasn't just using me like I thought he was. He was nothing like Dream Eric. He really did care. I wrapped my arms around him and he tentatively returned my embrace.

"What has made you so happy?"

I smiled. "It's just that I realized you aren't like other vampires."

I knew he was confused but he dropped the subject. He gave the top of my head a lingering kiss.

"There are a few moments before we have to go to Fangtasia. What do you suggest we do?" He said, smiling as he pulled away from our embrace.

I don't think I'll ever get tired feeling his lips on mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I apologize for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. I wrote this chapter as fast as possible and didn't want to wait another day to post it. I hope you liked/understood the way Sookie acted this chapter. I didn't think it would be realistic if she suddenly realized her undying love for Eric and had sex with him. I hoped Sookie's dream helped clear up any questions about why she acted the way she did. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts, feedback, and questions! Love you all!**


	13. Santa Hats

**A/N- Eh he he… *insert nervous laughter here* Yeahhh I feel like a crap updater. I'm sorry I feel like I took forever to update and I think I say this every chapter. Anyway, I have a long vacation because of Thanksgiving so I'll hopefully have another chapter posted by Saturday or Sunday? I'll do my best. Enjoy this chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fangtasia was packed tonight. Who knew there were people that couldn't find anything better to do than go to a vampire bar on Christmas Eve? I then realized that I was at a vampire bar on Christmas Eve, so I probably shouldn't judge. Yet I couldn't help but feel sorry for the patrons. Didn't they have a family or friends they could celebrate with? My gaze swept across the club. People were dressed festively tonight. And by festive, I mean that the club was a sea of red leather and latex. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb in my green sweater dress.

Unfortunately for the Fangtasia Staff, it was a rule that on Christmas Eve they had to wear Santa hats. Complete with bells and white fur on the bottom and everything. All of them had to, except Eric of course. Pam was absolutely livid. She hated wearing the hat. _These hats are for an imaginary, obese human who sneaks into people's houses to steal their fattening dessert treats. _

Eric had pretty much told her "tough shit." Except not in those words exactly. The two were currently in his office, arguing about the fluffy hats.

"I seriously don't understand why you force us to wear these hideous things. They reek of cheap Christmas decorations and frivolity." Pam complained, crossing her arms.

Eric stared at her with a serious expression but the corner of his mouth was quirked upward in amusement. "_I_ seriously don't understand why you insist on complaining about them every year. The more you whine the more pleasure I take in watching you wear it."

Pam huffed and balled her fists so hard I was afraid she would ruin her perfect manicure.

"I don't see what the problem is, Pam. It's just a simple article of clothing." Eric continued, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back into his chair. "Besides, I don't hear Sookie complaining about it."

Both vampires turned to me. One of their expressions was sour and the other amused. I gave a small smile and Pam glared at me.

"Perhaps _you _should wear one. You force all of us to wear one, yet you refuse to!"

"I am not going to wear one."

"Why not?" Pam demanded.

"The answer is simple: Because I am the boss and what I say goes." Eric said proudly, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"If you had not commanded me to keep this damn thing on all night I would take it off and shove it down your throat." Pam growled.

"Well then it is good for me that I ordered you not to." Eric replied smugly.

Pam stamped her foot. I kid you not. She stamped her foot.

"The only thing to make me forgive you is the new winter line of Prada. I hope for your sake that is what you got me for Christmas."

And with that said, Pam stormed out of the room, the silver bells on her hat jingling merrily. She slammed the door behind her and I laughed.

"I seriously do not understand what the problem is." Eric said, shaking his head.

Of course he knew what the problem was. All the vampires looked absolutely ridiculous in their Santa hats and theatrical vampy costumes.

"Did you get Pam the Prada winter line?"

Eric shook his head.

"I got her the new Jimmy Choo boots she has been fawning over, one pair in red and the other in blue."

"Do you think it will earn her forgiveness?" I teased.

"Of course," Eric said simply. "She would take the new Jimmy Choos over the new Prada coats any day."

I smiled. I knew the brands were expensive and famous but I never owned anything designer my whole life. I was always a Target, Walmart, and thrift store kind of a girl.

Eric stood up. "I must go enthrall the vermin." He sighed and then looked at me. "Sookie, can you do me a favor?"

"Um, yeah."

"Go stand in the doorway for me."

"Why?"

"Do as I say please."

I rolled my eyes and stood in the door way like he told me.

"Okay, I'm standing in the doorway." I announced.

In a motion too fast for my mere human eyes to follow he was in front of me, pressing his lips against mine. I shook myself out of my surprise and kissed him back, winding my arms around his neck.

He pulled back and brushed past me, his hand on the doorknob.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling.

"Mistletoe." He said, grinning. And then he had disappeared into the club.

I looked up and sure enough, mistletoe was hanging above me.

I made my way back into the club and saw Eric watching me. I blew a subtle kiss over to him and sat myself in a booth with Pam who was glaring daggers at Eric.

"Lighten up, Pam. It's Christmas."

She continued to glare at her Maker. "I hate wearing this damn hat."

I shrugged. "All the over vamps seem happy with it."

I looked over at Thalia, who smashed a glass with her bare hand in front of a group of gaggling humans whose eyes grew wide with surprise when her wounds immediately healed. The bells on her hat chimed cheerily.

"Well, Thalia's never happy." I defended myself as Pam rolled her eyes at me.

I glanced over at the new bartender, Chow. He had ripped the bells off. So much for defending Eric, I guess.

There was no trouble at the bar tonight. No minors or V dealers or police officers. I guess everybody realized that the bar should get a break on Christmas. Fangtasia stayed open later than usual. Eric thanked everyone for coming and encouraged them to come next Thursday, a live band would be playing and drinks would be half price.

The humans filed out and left the staff to clean up. I helped Chow wipe down the bar and he seemed surprised that I was pitching in. I didn't attempt to make small talk because he didn't look all that friendly with his intricate tattoos and huge biceps.

Eric dismissed all his staff and let them remove the Santa hats. They all ripped them off and Pam threw hers at Eric's face before speeding away. Eric chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and down my face until he found my lips. His kisses never failed to make me melt. He had the kissing skills of a world champion, no doubt about it.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady." He said, scooping me up into his arms. I shrieked with laughter and he smiled down at me.

He carried me out to the car before setting me down on my feet and opening the car door like any gentleman would.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled, stepping in.

He shut the door behind me after he leaned over, buckled my seat belt and gave me a quick kiss. Walking at normal pace, he hopped into the driver's seat before taking off back home.

When we entered his house the first thing that caught your eye was the glowing Christmas tree in the living room. I forced him to go with me to chop down a tree and then decorate it. He did all of it, grudgingly of course when I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and promised not to blast Christmas carols throughout the house. I did anyway, of course, while he was sleeping. How could you not have Christmas carols on Christmas? It was absurd.

I changed into my comfy shorts and one of Eric's t-shirts before plopping myself down on the couch in front of the tree with a small glass of champagne, it was a rare treat I allowed myself on only special occasions.

Suddenly, the lights turned off so all you could see was the tree's radiance. Eric sat down beside me and I curled into his side.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"I suppose." He said reluctantly.

"Oh come on. I know you love it."

"It is nothing special."

"Oh please. You were so excited when we finished decorating."

"Stop telling lies, Sookie."

I smacked his chest. "You just don't want to admit it. It took us two hours to decorate that tree."

"Two very painful hours, with Christmas music no less." Eric groaned; closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the couch.

I took this opportunity to lay a few light kisses along his exposed neck.

"It's tradition. You should know. You were probably there when the first Christmas was celebrated. Hell, you were probably a shepherd bringing presents to Jesus." I teased.

He growled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're such a grumpy old man."

He cracked an eye open and before I could blink had my pinned underneath him on the couch.

"You know I am very sensitive when it comes to my age." He said, pretending to be hurt.

"It's okay, gramps. The years have been kind to you."

He made a low rumbling sound in the back of his throat and gave me one of those toe curling kisses. I tangled my hands in his hair as he deepened the kiss and cupped my face with one of his hands.

After a while he flipped us over again so he was on his back and we were belly to belly. I tucked my head under his chin as his hands massaged my scalp. His soothing hands brought me into a very peaceful sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up to a light nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Hmmm." I moaned.

"Someone is sleepy." Eric whispered against my mouth.

"Just a few more minutes." I said, snuggling down under my covers even farther.

"You've been asleep for twelve hours."

"Then one more hour can't hurt." I mumbled, turning over to face the other way.

"But then you will miss opening presents."

I rolled on my back and stared up at him.

"Presents? You got me something? But I didn't get you anything!" I immediately felt guilty. I had no idea we would exchange gifts. I mean, what kind of captor got his captive a gift for Christmas, or vice-versa? I pondered what I could have possibly gotten the man who had everything- power, wealth, women, and even a little bit of fame.

"Don't fret, Sookie. I have received countless amounts of Christmas presents. I did not expect to receive one from you anyhow."

I felt a little better, but my southern manners kicked in and I couldn't help but still feel awful about not getting him anything.

"Come," He scooped me up from the bed and set me on my feet.

Taking my hand he led me into the living room where the Christmas tree still glowed so luminously that I had to stop for a second and appreciate its beauty. Eric strode over to the tree and pulled something out from under it.

The present was small and wrapped in bright red paper with a gold bow. I couldn't help but wonder if Eric made Pam wrap his gifts for him. I could picture Pam sitting on the floor in Eric's office with scissors and wrapping paper galore wrapping presents using vampire speed.

He handed me the brightly colored box and I accepted it with a smile. Carefully, I unwrapped it slowly. I loved to savor the moment of anticipation before you find out what is beneath the wrapping paper. Usually Jason would yell at me for taking too long but Eric stood their patiently, watching my every move like a hawk.

When the last of the paper was shed a tiny cardboard box was left. I looked at him curiously and he grinned. Struggling a bit, I imagined to pry open the top of the box. I was met with a whole lot of bubble wrap. I grabbed a sheet of it and popped a few bubbles. Popping bubble wrap never got old.

Eric rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, Sookie, I should have just gotten you bubble wrap. You seem quite satisfied with it."

Ignoring his jab, I dug deeper into the box and pulled out a red cell phone. I had never owned a cell phone before but I had seen other people use them. I flipped it open and pressed the red "End" button. I smiled broadly when the little screen came to life. I remember begging my Gran to get me a cell when I was in high school because all my friends had one. She was so against the new modern technology that she would scoff every time I asked. The teenager in me jumped for joy at the prospect of having one.

The inside wallpaper appeared and I burst out laughing. It was a picture of a shirtless Eric who was smiling broadly. He would. I also felt a tinge of lust course through me.

"I love it, Eric." I grinned at him and he chuckled at my reaction.

"I'm glad."

I frowned. "But the man in the background has _got_ to go. People with that kind of a body should just learn to keep it to themselves." I said, trying to sound completely serious. "Maybe I'll change it to Brad Pitt or Matt Damon."

I burst into a fit of giggles while Eric glared.

"Surely after a thousand years you can learn to take a joke." I teased.

Eric broke his stony expression by cracking a smile.

"I don't think a human has ever teased me before." He admitted, shaking his head.

"Well there's a first for everything."

"Indeed," He replied evenly. "My number and Pam's are already set in your contacts. You have unlimited texting and calling. I'm your first speed dial, by the way." He grinned.

"Eric," I said cautiously. "Although I appreciate the gift, why are you getting me a cell phone of all things? I mean, I love it, but I'm just a little confused."

Eric's smile widened. "I figured that if you were to go out by yourself during the day, I would like for you to have a way to contact me if you are out after the sun has set."

My eyes widened. "No more Bobby?" I squealed.

He shook his head. "No more Bobby."

I launched myself at him and he caught me in his arms. I kissed all over his face, not caring if I was acting like a complete idiot.

"I can go out during the day by myself?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"This is not a trick?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I figure that you are mature enough to go out on your own without a babysitter." He said sarcastically.

I smacked his chest playfully. He sounded like a dad who was letting his thirteen year old daughter go out by herself for the first time.

"This is the best Christmas I've had in a while." I admitted.

"I'm glad you enjoy your present and the benefits that come with it."

"I do, very much. Thank you."

I pulled him in for a kiss. We explored each other's lips for a while before I suddenly pulled back.

"Wait, don't you think a cell phone is a little expensive? I mean, those things are definitely not cheap."

Eric rolled his eyes.

"Of all things, you are worried about the cost of a silly mobile phone? Please, Sookie. The amount is no concern. You are on a plan with Pam and I now, anyway, so no need to worry."

I stared at him skeptically but he ignored my look and pulled me back in for another kiss.

"You have made me so happy." I said against his mouth. "Thank you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A thoughtful present… or maybe another way to help keep track of her? Dun dunnn. Eric is always full of tricks, isn't he? **

**I know it's a little early for Christmas and I really should have written a chapter about Thanksgiving but it didn't line up with the timeline I've set. But oh well, I love Christmas just as much as the next person! Happy (early) Turkey Day and (very) early Christmas! Remember, reviews are always welcome!**


	14. Worth the Risk

**A/N- *Ducks behind computer and waves white flag* Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry! But here's your belated Christmas gift, all wrapped up in a nice little bow! (Well, not literally but still) I hope you all had a nice Christmas/a happy holiday. I have finally finished this next chapter and I think you all will like it for a certain reason… mwuahah. I'm now posting update info on my profile so you can see that I'm still alive and not abandoning the story. Ummm yeah, that's all for now. Enjoy everyone!**

**PS: This chapter is dedicated to axadams for being so supportive and awesome!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm being serious, Pam. I need an idea!"

"I am being perfectly serious. You, in lingerie, holding a small mammal. It will drive him wild."

I glared at Pam as I took a sip from my ginger ale. She had that smirk that eerily resembled Eric's on her dark red lips. Her eyes bore holes into mine, dancing with mirth. I sighed and set my glass down on the bar. Pam's fingers were steepled together. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she waited for my answer.

"Look, Pam. I appreciate the idea but I don't want to do that… especially while holding a small mammal. Where the hell did that one come from anyway?"

She gave a wry smile. "It was just a joke, Sookie. I have heard that humans enjoy them."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever, you're not helping. I need to get him a present that's thoughtful and means something to him. I mean, what do you get the man that has everything?"

"Believe me, my delicious friend; he certainly does not have everything."

"What doesn't he have?"

"You." She answered simply.

"Pam, as much as it kills me to admit it, I'm technically his prisoner. He can make me do anything he wants with a little elbow grease."

"I'm not sure what elbow grease is, but I can assure you that you are something much more special than a 'prisoner' as you put it. He cannot simply make you do anything he wants and he refuses to admit it."

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh please, Sookie. You have him wrapped around your pretty little finger; he just doesn't know it yet."

Without thinking I examined my fingers, subconsciously I picked at the already chipped green nail polish. As Pam and I sat there in silence I thought about what she had just said. Eric was a master vampire, how could I, twenty four year old Sookie Stackhouse, have him "wrapped around my finger." You would think it would be the other way around. I took another sip of my ginger ale, suddenly wishing it was a gin and tonic instead. Before I could ponder anything else I felt all the air rush from the room.

Every vampire's head snapped up and their bodies stiffened. Pam was on her feet in a half a second, her face whiter than usual. I shakily looked around for the cause of all the distress.

Somehow, before I saw him, I knew who it was. But my anticipation didn't stop the air from rushing out of my lungs.

Standing at the front of Fangtasia, was Victor Madden.

I had almost forgotten what he looked like, but seeing him just a few yards away sparked every memory I had of him. His dark hair was slicked back in a thick coat of grease. He was shorter than Eric, but then again, so was everybody. His dark eyes scanned the room, going from the dance floor, to the booths and tables, and finally, to the bar.

Faster than a vampire I forcefully weaved through the crowd and ducked under the back of the bar. Chow tore his slanted eyes away from the greasy vampire and locked eyes with me.

I must have been quite a sight, crouching behind the bar on all fours, my eyes full of fear.

Chow, bless his undead heart, didn't say a thing and just slightly inclined his head at me and went back to tending the bar like nothing was out of the usual.

I pulled my knees to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping this was all just a nightmare and I would wake up to the smell of my Gran's cookies. I took a few deep breaths and opened my eyes. Nope. Still hiding behind the bar at Fangtasia.

Very carefully, I peeked around the edge of the bar and saw Eric and Victor making their way back to the office. I quickly regained my fetal position, hoping neither of them noticed me.

Chow raised an eyebrow as if to say: "There's really no point."

I gulped and rocked back and forth, trying to do one of my breathing techniques. I tried to think of things that made me happy- the first day of spring, sunbathing, Gran's cooking, watering flowers, buying a cute dress… None of those things helped me. It all just led back to the same thing- Victor was here. He was here and if he saw me I was a goner.

I must have been hiding for a while because the next time I opened my eyes I heard Eric's voice.

"Where is she?" And he sounded pissed.

"Right next to me, sir." Chow responded immediately, eyeing me wearily.

"What?" Eric snapped.

"Under the bar." The Asian vampire clarified.

Jeez, Chow. Way to blow my cover.

In half a second Eric was crouched down next to me, concern in his eyes.

"Sookie," He said my name like it was priceless silk.

I didn't respond, just stared blankly ahead of me.

Taking my face in his hands he made me look into his eyes. "He is gone, he won't hurt you."

"Why was he here?" I managed to choke out.

"Trivial matters about my Area that he needed to discuss with me. Nothing more."

"Then why are you so mad?"

He chuckled softly. "When I couldn't find you I assumed you did something irrational… Like steal my car."

I tried to give a weak smile but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Come, let's get you home." He said, picking me up off the floor like a weighed a few ounces.

I forget how we made it to the car or inside the house without me having an emotional breakdown. But as soon as we stepped inside his front hallway it all hit me.

I was in the same room as Victor. He could have seen me. He probably smelled me. He was sent by Felipe.

Oh God, Felipe.

Before I knew it Eric was carrying me in his arms toward my room. I clung to him like I was a leaf in a storm.

_Please don't let him take me, please don't let him take me. _

I'm not sure if I said this out loud or only in my head. It didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Eric was here to protect me.

"Quiet, now." Eric whispered. "He is gone."

"But he'll always be here."

"He's on a flight back to Nevada." Eric assured me, gently depositing me onto the soft sheets.

"Don't leave." I pleaded desperately, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

He didn't answer, just crawled into bed next to me and pulled my face into his chest. I inhaled his distinctive scent and slowly exhaled the breath I was holding in. I didn't want the sun to come up. I didn't want him to leave me. I wanted to-no, I needed to feel close to someone, something, anything. I turned my head up and found his lips with my own.

He responded immediately, stroking my cheek softly.

As much as I loved the feeling of his lips covering mine I needed more. I craved his touch. I craved love.

I pulled his head harder toward mine and gripped his blond locks. Deepening our kiss I shifted my position so I straddled him. I could feel his excitement through his frantic kisses, and through his jeans. I clawed at his shirt, pulling the offending garment over his head and discarding it on the floor.

Never one to be on the bottom, he flipped us over and in the process pulled my shirt off as well. He laid quick, fiery kisses down my neck and back up. His fangs were half extended and I could tell he was having trouble keeping them up.

His hand glided down my stomach and hovered over the button on my black skinny jeans. Casually, he flicked it open and my breath hitched in my throat.

Did I really want to be that close?

He must have sensed my uneasiness because he ceased the movement of his hand and slowed our kiss.

"Sookie." He growled, his fingers swiftly pinching the zipper of my pants. "Let me do this for you. Let me make you feel something you've never felt before."

I gulped.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know. But you have to trust me."

The quiet _zip_ resonated throughout the silent room and he hooked his thumbs around the belt loops on my jeans. Slowly, he peeled them down, moving downward with them until they were bunched around my ankles. He nonchalantly rolled them completely off and threw them on the floor next to his shirt.

Taking my foot in his hand he delicately kissed my ankle and up my calf. I shivered from pleasure and mentally begged him to continue and never stop. He glided his lips north until he got over the hill that was my knee. Now he was approaching a more sensitive area. Kissing the inside of my thigh he looked at my blue and white striped boy shorts.

I balled the cotton sheets in my fists and panted loudly. Very gently, he brushed his index finger along my panties and I swear I almost started to cry. I wanted him so badly but I was terrified simultaneously.

"Trust me." He muttered. "Trust me."

I bit my lower lip and nodded. Taking this as a green light he pinched the bottom of my boy shorts between his thumb and index finger and gradually pulled them down. I couldn't breathe from the anticipation. My panties cleared my ankles and joined the rest of our clothes on the floor.

He sat back and took in the sight. I was still in my bra but that was it. I had never felt more exposed and self conscious. I shifted my arm to cover myself but he caught my hand and kissed the inside of my palm.

"Beautiful." He whispered, his eyes never leaving the spot between my legs.

"Eric." I choked out, closing my eyes.

He intertwined his fingers with the hand he had just kissed and raised it above my head, squeezing it affectionately.

"You do not have to hide from me." He said simply.

In the next moment, my bra was off and there I was, completely nude in front of the vampire.

His other hand drifted south and cupped my center, rubbing back and forth. I gave a low groan and raised my hips.

"Oh God." I whispered. "What are you doing to me?"

"Something you'll love." He murmured.

I could feel his finger at my entrance and suddenly reality hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Wait." I said breathlessly.

He peered down at me questioningly. He definitely had never been in this type of situation before.

"I…what if it hurts?"

He gave a tiny chuckle. "This will not be painful in any way."

"But…" I looked away. "In the past, it has." I said, praying he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

"I am aware of your… previous experiences but know that this will only be pleasurable."

"I know but... I have been hurt… _there._ And it might not have gone away…" I trailed off, turning away my head in embarrassment.

I knew he understood when he remained silent.

"I see." He said.

I nodded, hating myself from being so scared.

"That can be remedied." I heard a little click of his fangs.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and saw that the tip of his finger had a little pool of blood on it.

"Relax." He murmured soothingly. "And close your eyes."

I did as I was told and then suddenly, his finger was inside of me. I gasped in surprise at the feeling. I could feel some of my not quite healed wounds start to close up as his blood came in contact with them. My grip in his hand that was hooked with mine tightened as he healed me.

When I felt all my old scars close I let out a deep breath. Some of the aches _down there_ that I had come accustomed to were gone. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

I peered up at him, a little confused until I felt him flick my nub with his index finger. I gasped and instinctively raised my hips up off the bed.

"Thank me later." He whispered in my ear.

He let go of our joined hands and ran his hand down my neck and made a quick trip to my breasts. Circling my nipple lightly with his finger he gave it a light pinch and I moaned quietly.

Meanwhile his other finger was inside me, working me in incredible ways. I gripped his shoulders as my breathing became erratic. Something new and exciting was building up inside of me, like a giant tidal wave, and I couldn't wait for it to crash.

When he inserted a second finger I felt like the breath had been knocked from my lungs.

"Don't stop. Please." I panted

With his thumb mindlessly rubbing my clit and his other two fingers gliding in and out of me I crashed.

It was one of the best experiences of my life. I cried out Eric's name as I toppled over the edge. The pleasure that coursed through my veins was indescribable. It felt like every nerve cell in my body was on fire. I barely noticed Eric brushing the hair out of my face as I came back down to Earth.

He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly.

"You can thank me now."

I tried to laugh but it sounded more like a gasp. Eric rolled off me and onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, gazing down at me as I stared at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?"

I looked at him incredulously. "Am I alright?" I repeated slowly. "Am I _alright?_ Eric, I'm more than alright! Jesus what did you do to me?"

"If I'm not mistaken I gave you an orgasm." Eric teased.

"I figured that much out." I snapped.

"This was your first?"

I nodded. "I didn't think it would feel anything like this! I mean, when I was a teenager I tried to give myself one but I couldn't so I just figured that it was impossible for me to have one but then my friend Tara would talk about how wonderful it is and I just assumed that I would never have one and…" I stopped, realizing I was rambling. Eric laughed at my embarrassed look and pulled me against his chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed. I will be more than happy to do this another time…"

I sat up. "You'd do this again?"

"I have found that seeing your face while you come is priceless."

I ignored his dirty talk and continued. "Well you," I poked his chest. "Better be ready to do this every. Single. Night. No excuses."

He laughed, pulling my back down onto the bed.

"What have I created?" He said teasingly.

"Sleep well because you better do this again tomorrow."

"Or…" His fingers slipped down my leg. "I can do this again right now."

And he did. Two more times.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**When I wrote this I was like, "Oh yeah! This is awesome! Woot!" Then I read it over and I was like ehhhhh. But I'm generally happy with it because I finally gave you guys the sexy time you've been asking for! I know it's not much but it is a taste of what's to come! (I just realized I made a sexual joke without even intending to, please disregard) So what do you think of Victor lurking about? What did you think about the mini lemon? I'm very inexperienced when it comes to writing them, if you can't tell. Leave a review and let me know! Happy (almost) New Year!**


	15. Surprise

**Wooo! An update! I feel so accomplished. Thanks time a million for all the wonderful reviews. I can't get enough of them. Enjoy chapter 15!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day I woke up deliciously sore. Stretching my legs, I made note of the time- 1:00 in the afternoon. I really had taken to sleeping in late ever since vampires had been introduced in my life. And now that Eric and I had taken our relationship to the next level so to speak, well… going to bed early wasn't really an option. He kept me up late last night, playing my body like an instrument, not that I minded, of course.

I lay in bed for another half hour, replaying the night before over and over in my mind. Even though last night was one of the most incredible experiences of my life, I could not get the image of Victor walking into Fangtasia out of my head. I was still scared shitless and completely convinced that he would try and kidnap me or something. And to have to leave Eric now would destroy me. He was my rock. The only one who cared for me. I couldn't imagine life without him.

I wasn't in love with him by any standards. I don't even know if I remember what love is to be honest. I don't think Eric does either. I guess that's why we fit well together. Love just wasn't an option. But I still cared for him deeply, like he did me, and that's all I needed.

Crawling lazily out of bed, I grabbed a pair of my favorite boyshorts and a tank top, put my hair up in a messy bun, and decided I would do some cleaning. Eric had a maid (that I'd never seen) that takes care of his house and such, but apparently she was on vacation with her family. Since the usually spotless house was now not very spotless, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

For the next few hours I cleaned and danced around the house, jamming out to Eric's ipod. He had thousands of songs to choose from but I stuck with "Pam's Playlist." There were some songs I was familiar with and some I had never heard. But then again, I was cut off from society for a few years of my life, so no wonder I was a little musically challenged.

I was wiping down the counter and humming along to some old Britney Spears song when I felt two firm arms wrap around my waist. I jumped at the unexpected contact and Eric chuckled in my ear.

"If I had known you were so willing to clean, Lover, and in this attire, I would have fired my maid months ago." He murmured, lightly trailing kisses up and down my neck and settling his hands on the bare skin between my boyshorts and tank top.

"Hmm, I'm only doing this because the house was getting a little dirty."

"Dirty?" He responded teasingly. I could practically see the trademark smirk on his face.

"Perv." I said, laughing, turning around in his arms.

Immediately he captured my lips in a long, slow kiss.

"You slept well?" He murmured in between kisses.

"Yes." I replied breathlessly.

"No nightmares?"

"No."

"Good."

He gripped my hips and lifted me up to sit on the counter I had just wiped clean. I wound my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, locking my legs around his waist. His kisses were likes little paths of fire down my neck, collarbone, and the exposed skin of my chest.

I was getting very aroused when suddenly his phone rang inside his pocket. He growled the growl which never failed to turn me on and shoved his hand into his pocket, retrieving his phone. He looked at the screen for a split second, and answered it angrily.

"Yes?" He said shortly.

I could make out the muffled sound of Pam's voice on the other end of the line.

"Now?" He asked in annoyance.

I slid off the counter and tried to squeeze past him when he caught me around the waist with one arm. I glared over my shoulder at him and he raised an eyebrow as if to say "where do you think you're going?"

"I see." He said into the phone, pinning my back against the counter, bracing one hand against it, literally trapping me.

"I will be there shortly." He sucked quietly on my earlobe and I couldn't help but give a low moan.

"Yes, that is her. I will see you in ten." He ended his call and tossed his phone across the counter. He then put both his hands on either side of me and continued where he left off.

"Was that Pam?" I managed to get out.

"Yes." He nipped at my neck.

"Are we supposed to be at the bar?" I shivered.

"Yes." He slid his hand under my top.

"In ten minutes?"

"Sookie, shut up and let me make you come."

That effectively shut me up and soon I was about as stable as a pile of goo within a few short minutes. I was on the brink of release when Eric's phone rang again.

"Ignore it." He snarled as his fingers made some delicious movements inside me.

I was almost ready to topple over the edge when his damn phone rang again.

"Fuck." He exclaimed and grabbed the offending piece of technology.

He brought it to his ear and I almost cried from the loss of contact.

"It's been eight minutes, Pam. Shut the fuck up."

I could hear Pam cackling on the other end of the line.

"Yes. Fine. I will be there. I hope the vermin vomit on your new shoes." He ended the call before Pam could get in another one liner.

"Do we have to go?" I asked, coming down from my almost-orgasm.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a massive amount of paperwork to sort through and only a few short hours to do it in. We will continue this later. I promise."

He winked at me before releasing me from the little trap he had made.

"Oh you better make this up to me." I called after him as he walked away.

"Later, lover. Patience is a virtue."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was later. And I couldn't wait any longer. After that little stunt in the kitchen I only had one thing on my mind. I was horny as hell and Eric was doing nothing to alleviate any of my sexual frustration, that bastard.

Said bastard was sitting at his desk, buried in paperwork. He knew how desperate I was. He knew exactly what I needed. But he just couldn't cut me a break. I lay on his couch, reading the same line of my book over and over again, yet if you asked me to repeat it verbatim; I wouldn't be able to, even though I must have read it over a hundred times.

It had been three hours. Three whole hours. He was being such a bastard.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and threw my book down.

"It's later." I snapped.

He didn't even look up when he replied. "And it will be later in a minute."

"Ugh." I groaned and flopped down on the couch.

"You're being an asshole."

He had no reaction but I swear I saw a small smirk play on the corner of his lips. And that just made me even madder.

"You can't just leave me like this," I continued. "That's just cruel."

"Do I need to have Pam escort you from my office?" His voice was serious, but his eyes danced with mirth. I wanted to slap that stupid condescending look he was giving me right off his handsome face.

"Maybe I would. I'm sure I could find someone else to help me with my current… situation." I tried to get a rise out of him. Hoping jealousy would hit home.

This made him give me a glare that would have made any normal person running in the other direction, but I stood my ground.

"I mean, I'm sure I could find someone willing…"

"Oh please, lover, we both know that no one can give you the satisfaction I can." He said casually, while scribbling something down on his paper.

I slouched back down onto the couch. Well that one was a bust. My mind raced to think of a new plan that would get me what I wanted.

After a few moments of silence I had a light bulb moment. I shifted on the couch so I was lying flat on my back, staring up the ceiling. I hiked up my little purple dress an inch and saw the corner of Eric's eye twitch. Perfect.

"You're right," I said, sighing, trailing a finger along my exposed thigh. "I wouldn't be able to find anyone else like you." I gave a long sigh and made sure my breasts rose up.

Eric was trying very hard to concentrate on his work, I could tell. My plan was working so far.

"I guess sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands." I brushed my fingers along my inner thigh and gave a soft gasp.

Eric was writing so furiously I thought he might break the pen-or the desk for that matter.

"Hmm…" I let my hand slide across the soft material of my thong and gently pushed it aside. I noticed a very painful bulge beginning to stir within Eric's jeans and I smiled to myself.

I tentatively began to touch myself, not really sure what I was doing, but Eric didn't need to know that. I continued to make little low moans even though I wasn't receiving half the amount of pleasure I would normally get when Eric did it.

"Hmm…oh Eric. This is _so_ much better than what you do to me. Why haven't I thought of this sooner?"

Before the words were even out of my mouth Eric was on top of me with both my hands clasped in one of his large ones.

"I told you that patience is a virtue," He said, ripping my thong away. "Now you must suffer the consequences."

I groaned when his fingers slipped inside of my burning center. He thrust them in and out in deep and long strokes. I struggled against his hold of my wrists, desperate to touch him, but he held them firm.

"Oh God, please Eric." I could barely manage a coherent sentence.

"Please what?" He asked, changing his pace to a maddening rhythm.

"You know what!" I cried.

"I do?"

"Yes!"

"Then refresh my memory."

"Please…" I whimpered.

"Interesting, didn't you just claim to enjoy pleasuring yourself more than when I pleasure you? So why are you begging…?" His voice trailed off and he began to rub my clit much too softly.

"This isn't fair!"

"Admit I'm better."

"No!" My stubbornness and pride beat my desperation.

"Well then I suppose you have no need for me anymore." He released my wrists and made to get off the couch.

"No! Wait!" I struggled to find the words and he just smirked at me.

"I'm waiting, lover, _patiently._"

"You're better." I murmured dejectedly.

"Excuse me? I missed that."

The bastard heard me with his damn vampire hearing. But he'd never let me off that easily.

"You're better." I said, louder this time.

"That's what I thought." He said.

Ten seconds later my veins were on fire as pleasure coursed through my entire body. Eric brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face before leaning in to kiss my head.

"Have you learned your lesson now, lover?" He asked, trademark smirk in place.

"Yes," I replied, my chest heaving. "Do not make a vampire jealous of my own hand."

Eric roared with laughter and tapped my nose playfully.

"I did get what I wanted." I said proudly.

"This is true," Eric thought for a moment. "It seems you are a master of manipulation, little one."

"Only when it comes to things I want."

"You would make a fine vampire." He said thoughtfully.

I shook my head vehemently.

"Never." I said.

"Such a shame." He trailed a finger down my cheek and removed himself from the couch and sat back in his leather chair.

I fixed my dress until it looked somewhat respectable and tried to finger comb my tangled locks.

"I will be done shortly, lover. Then we will return home and find ways to entertain ourselves." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later I was back to reading and Eric was back to his paperwork, as if nothing happened. I could actually concentrate on my book now, and it really was turning out to be quite good. _The Great Gatsby _was one of Eric's favorites, and he let me borrow it. I was about halfway through the book when there was a knock on the office door.

I didn't even bother looking up, it was obviously Pam. And I was so engrossed in my book I hardly even noticed.

"Enter." Eric said and the door swung open.

"Master," Pam said respectably.

That got my attention. Pam rarely called Eric "Master." And to be honest I don't think Eric was too found of the title either. Eric looked up expectantly, a little confused as to why his child was addressing him as such.

"Victor Madden is here to see you."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Return of the evil cliffy! Mwuahahhahahah! You don't think I'd drop the Victor storyline that easily did you? I can't wait to read your reactions! **

**PS: I can't remember for the life of me what Victor looks like. I don't own all the SVM books so if one of you awesome readers is not too pissed at me for the cliffy, please help me out!**


	16. Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N- I've finally updated! Let me just start by saying how incredibly sorry I am for taking so damn long. I feel like I say this every chapter but I really feel bad when I keep all you loyal readers waiting for so long! All your reviews and PM's encouraged me to finally capture back my muse and get off my lazy ass and write. I won't hassle you with excuses or anything. I just hope you enjoy the chapter! And all of you that gave me a description of good old Vic, thank you so much! It's great to know that my readers care. Now on with the chapter….**

**PS: No evil cliffies this time!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The office was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. So naturally when the air left my lungs and I gasped out loud it sounded like a shout. My book fell to the floor with a _plop _and I jumped from the noise. I struggled to breath and everything went blurry for a moment. It was only several drawn out seconds later that Eric spoke, snapping me out of my trance.

"Give me five minutes." Eric ordered.

Pam zoomed out of sight at the same time Eric rushed over to me.

"Sookie," He said sternly. "Sookie, look at me."

Slowly, I peered up at him, his blue eyed stare was piercing and I was unable to look away.

"In a moment Victor Madden is going to walk through the door, and you will have to appear to be my obedient human. You will not speak unless spoken to. And you will not in any way disrespect either myself or Victor. Do you understand?"

I nodded vehemently, sitting up straighter, and gathering every ounce of courage I possessed.

"Excellent. Because he'll be here in ten seconds."

With that said, Eric scooped me up and wizzed us back to his swivel char. I fell back into his lap and I put on my best poker face. He ghosted his lips over my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my middle. We were going to put on one hell of a show for Victor.

True to Eric's word, Victor walked in like he owned the place a few seconds later. Immediately his nose turned up and he gave the air a small sniff, his lips turning upward in the process. I had to repress a shudder. He knew the activities that had been going on before he got here. He could _smell _it. His smile just might have been one of the creepiest things I'd ever seen.

"Eric… it's such a delight to see you so soon again…and Sookie Stackhouse, I was wondering if our paths would cross." His smile widened, showing off a set of pearly white teeth with naturally sharp canines.

"Victor, it's always a pleasure." Eric replied smoothly, tightening his grip around my waist.

Victor's lip curled. "I see you are enjoying the King's gift, Eric."

"Very much," Eric responded coolly. "Send him my thanks, she is delectable."

"I couldn't help but notice," Victor said lightly. "That she has no marks on her neck. I would presume that you would want all others to know your claim on her."

"Oh she carries my mark…" Eric stroked my thigh. "Just not on her neck. I prefer…other arteries."

Victor maintained his poker face and gave a small smile. I was inwardly becoming sick.

"Ah, of course. She seems quite obedient..."

"I admit, it has taken longer than usual to train her, but as you can see she heels nicely."

"The Viking tames the woman. How fitting. I for one, thought she was a lost cause."

They carried on as if I wasn't in the room. Tame? Heels? Oh please. I could feel myself getting angry but I knew that Eric had to keep up appearances and act all possessive, but I wanted to scream at the way they were talking about me as if I was a dog. To Victor, I probably was less than a dog.

"I presume there is an important reason to your visit?" Eric asked, finally getting to the point.

"Yes, unfortunately the news I bring is not good." Victor said; his voice suddenly turned low and dangerous.

"Oh?" Eric said curiously.

"Yes." Victor said casually, examining his fingernails lazily. "In Nevada we have a vampire by the name of William Compton being…detained. Have you heard of him?"

Victor paused to create a dramatic silence and dragged his gaze over the both of us.

"Yes," Eric said briefly.

"Did you know he was a procurer for the former Queen of Louisiana?"

"Yes."

"And did you also know that he was preparing to be sent on a rather…interesting procuring mission? One that would take place in your Area?"

"No." Eric replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I was not aware."

"Hm, I was under the impression that as Sheriff it is your duty to know all business of the supernatural. This must have slipped under your nose." Victor gave a wry smile. He was obviously trying to anger Eric, but Eric wasn't rising to the bait. He stayed perfectly calm.

"Queen Sophie Ann was nothing but secretive. She let her actions speak much louder than her words." Eric replied smoothly.

"Interesting. Well would you like to know what the mission Mr. Compton was supposed to embark on?" Victor prodded. I could tell he was a tad irritated Eric had not said something crude or brash.

"Do tell."

"Apparently it has to do with our own Miss. Stackhouse." Victor turned his beady black eyes on me and my heart skipped a beat.

I could feel Eric stiffen. "Go on."

"Mr. Compton told us he was supposed to procure Miss. Stackhouse for the Queen. Now why would the Queen want you, dear Sookie?"

His eyes pierced mine and I assumed it was my turn to answer. I spoke carefully, making sure I wouldn't stutter. "My fairy blood, I would presume Mr. Madden."

"Correct!" He said encouragingly and I wanted to slap the stupid smug grin off his pale face. "However, you are forgetting something, my dear."

My face paled. "I do not know what you are talking about, sir."

He took a step closer, his dark eyes were shining with excitement and his lips were curled upwards into a sadistic grin.

"Tut, tut, Miss. Stackhouse." He shook his head condescendingly. "It seems you have been deceiving us all for so many years. And you should know better than to lie to a vampire."

Eric spoke up. "What is she hiding, Victor?"

"She's a telepath." Victor said, clapping his hands together gleefully.

In a second I was on my hands and knees on the floor. I gasped at the impact and raised my head to see Eric snarling above me angrily. For a moment I was confused, but then the reality hit me like a ton of bricks. Eric was pretending like he was not aware of my abilities for both our sakes.

"Is this true, Sookie?" He asked threateningly.

I gulped. Even though he was just putting on a performance (an Oscar worthy one at that) he was still scary as hell.

"Yes." I answered meekly.

"Ah, she finally admits it." Victor said, sounding like he was just watching a case of Judge Judy.

"Why did you not tell me?" Eric raged, grabbing my hair and pulling up my face to meet his.

"I'm sorry! Please don't punish me Eric."

"It's Master to you. And there will be severe punishment in the near future."

I began to cry. It wasn't hard at all; it was surprisingly easy considering the BFF of my old sadistic vampire captor was less than three feet away. Better yet he and the King knew my secret… and Eric's grip on my hair hurt!

"Careful with that one Eric, she always creates quite theatrical escapes. I wouldn't want our little telepath running off."

"Oh she's tried before but didn't get far."

"I know Felipe used to collar and leash her after each escape attempt. Perhaps you should do the same."

Awful memories of my time in Nevada began to resurface but I forced them away, I needed to focus.

"What do you think, Sookie?" Eric said, yanking my hair a little. "So you can be a real pet?"

"Please." I just whimpered.

Eric looked disgusted and threw me back to the ground. "I will deal with her Victor, this will never happen again."

"Perhaps you should discipline her now. I would quite enjoy that." Victor said, his fangs protruding from his curled lip.

Eric didn't skip a beat. "My apologies Victor, I prefer to punish my pets in private when I have more…utensils handy."

Oh sweet baby Jesus, thank you Eric for your quick thinking.

"Understandable. Unfortunately for you the King wishes for our Sookie to return to Nevada and carry out her duties as a telepath."

This time I actually started to cry in earnest.

"I am not willing to let her go so easily. She may be trouble, but she is mine." Eric said through clenched teeth. "We are bonded."

Victor raised an eyebrow but I could tell he was livid by the way he clenched his fists together. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

_Fuck the King said that I could have her if I delivered her back to Nevada in one piece. Now they are bonded and it would break vampire law to separate them against Northman's will._

I almost threw up on the floor. I had just heard Victor Madden's thoughts! I hadn't read a vampire in a while and the times that I did it scared the shit out of me. Victor's mind reminded me of black hole filled with snakes. I shuddered. From his thoughts I guessed that I was promised to Victor but he couldn't take me because I was "bonded" to Eric. I vaguely remembered a conversation Eric and I had about being bonded months ago. He said something about being able to feel the others emotions, but I wanted to know more.

"You are truly bonded to Eric, Miss. Stackhouse?"

I kept my eyes on the floor and could feel Victor and Eric's stares burning into me. If Eric was pretending that we were bonded, I should just go with the flow.

"Yes." I whispered. "We are bonded."

"Well then." Victor said, dusting imaginary lint off his perfect suit and trying to appear nonchalant. "I will report this… unexpected news back to the King and report back to you immediately."

Victor turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Just know this, Northman, I am your superior and I suggest that you treat me like such."

"And remember this, _Mr. Madden_… I suggest that you respect your elders." Eric snarled.

I just had to look up and see Victor's "Oh shit" face.

It was priceless.

He briskly walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Eric and I remained in our positions in complete silence until Pam burst through the door.

"He is gone. He left rather abruptly and called me a bitch on the way out. What the _fuck_ did you say to him?" Pam asked, rather amused.

"I told him to respect his elders." Eric said simply, kneeling down in front of me.

"Oh how on Earth could I have missed that?" Pam exclaimed, snickering. She glanced at the two of us and immediately ceased her laughter. "I will be here if you need me, Eric." And left without another word.

Eric cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"How was I?" I asked meekly, trying to smile.

"Excellent. How was I?"

"Oscar worthy." I said truthfully. "You had me scared and I knew you were just acting."

"I could feel your fear." He said, frowning. "You had no reason to be frightened."

"I know, but Victor is so…creepy."

I touched a hand to the spot on my hair Eric had pulled and winced. Immediately his hands were gently massaging my head.

"I apologize if I've caused you harm. You know it was not my intention to do so."

"I know, you must have been caught up in the moment." I smiled a bit.

He pulled me to my feet. "I do not understand what this 'caught up in the moment' is."

I laughed. "It's an expression. It's when someone is really passionate about something and does or says something they wouldn't normally do." I tried to explain.

Eric smirked. "So I assume when you beg while writhing underneath me you are 'caught up in the moment.'?"

Damn his infuriating smirk.

"Something like that." I muttered under my breath and he grinned. Damn vampire hearing.

"Well perhaps if we leave now we will have more time for you to get caught up in the moment."

He started to usher my out the door but I pushed on his chest, not that it did much good.

"No." I said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I have questions and I am not leaving without answers."

Eric sighed and stalked back to his chair.

"I figured as much. I may not have all the answers to your questions, so do not be disappointed."

I sat in the chair across from his and cleared my throat.

"First off… what exactly is a bonded? I know you explained this before but there must be something to it if it can keep Victor from taking me."

"As I've told you before it will allow the connection between vampire and human to be double sided. I will be able to feel your emotions much more strongly and you will be able to feel mine."

"I know that." I waved my hand impatiently. "What else?"

"It also means that I have a claim over you."

"I thought just by saying 'she is mine' makes me unavailable to all vamps."

"True. However being just 'mine' does not even compare to the claim I would have over you if we were to be bonded. If you were just 'mine' then a vampire of superior status could take you away from me. However, if we are bonded it is against vampire law to separate us using force."

"So no one can take me from you now? Not even Felipe or Victor?"

"Correct."

"But we are not bonded. What if he finds out the truth?"

"He will never find out the truth because by the time he returns we really will be bonded."

I jumped out of my seat. "What?"

"Yes," He said calmly.

"But you said that bonding to a human is extremely rare!"

"Yes, it is. You are mine and will not be taken away from me."

"Oh please! All this vampire possessiveness crap is really starting to piss me off. I belong to myself. I was never Felipe's and I sure as hell will never be yours!" I spat.

In a flash he was towered over me, but I stood my ground and glared into his icy blue stare.

"You have no choice in the matter." He hissed. "You either bond with me or go back to Nevada where either Felipe or Victor will own you. You must see reason."

I took a step back and sank into my chair. Arguing was pointless and I would much rather be bonded to Eric than Victor. I was tired as hell and accepted what Eric was saying. I had little choice in the matter and fighting it would just be immature. I've learned the hard way that you can't always get what you want... Great, now that dumb song would be stuck in my head for days.

"Alright Eric, I don't like the idea but I obviously have no choice." I looked up at him, his expression was still stern. "Just please don't let them take me." I said softly.

His features softened and he bent down to ghost his lips across mine. "Never."

I could feel myself tearing up and pushed the tears back. I had done enough crying. I should really be out of tears by now.

"What is gonna happen now?"

Eric sighed again. He tended to do that a lot around me. "That depends. Felipe could summon us to Nevada and try to persuade me to give you up…which I would never do. He would realize this and think of a creative way to make you his again. First he would think of ways to end me." I gave a little gasp. "But do not worry, I am much older than him and have been a loyal servant. He may force us to live in Nevada but he cannot do that because there is no other vampire capable of running an Area as well as myself." He grinned smugly and I rolled my eyes. "If we play our cards right we can stay here in Shreveport and service the King when he summons us."

"Who is William Compton? His last name is so familiar…"

"He was the Queen's procurer. His title is self explanatory. Before the Queen's demise, she obviously wanted you."

"Why? How did she find out about me?"

Eric shrugged. "I haven't a clue. The Queen had eyes and ears all over Louisiana, it was only a matter of time before she sent for you."

I shuddered. "If Victor and Felipe just discovered my abilities, how did they know where to find me and my Grandmother?"

"Again, I do not know. Your Grandmother was a full Fae, was she not?"

I nodded.

"A vampire as old as Felipe can smell a Fairy from miles away. I really am surprised you were managed to stay hidden for so long." Eric mused.

I shrugged. "Luck, I guess."

"That damn Compton. I should have ended him years ago when I had the chance."

Compton…Gosh that sounded so familiar… where had I heard that name before?

"Oh my God! I know who that is!"

"You do?" Eric snapped his gaze toward me.

"Yes! His old house was right across the cemetery from mine. It's been around since the Civil War… he must have lived there when he was human."

"Interesting…" Eric murmured. "I assume that if he were to retrieve you for the Queen he would have moved back into his ancestral home-before asking my permission of course- and attempt to seduce you."

"Seduce me?"

"Oh yes. Compton has a way with words. He would be very put off when he figured out you are immune to glamour. He has a very short temper."

"I'd rather not meet this William Compton character."

"You don't. To be blunt, he's a whiny bitch."

I choked on laughter. "I'll take your word for it."

"Yes." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Any other questions?"

"I think that's all for now." I said, scrunching up my face, trying to think if I'd missed anything.

"You look adorable when you do that."

"What?"

"Make that face."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not adorable, puppies are adorable."

Eric chuckled and walked over to me at human pace.

"I think we should take our leave now, it is well past the puppy's bedtime."

I groaned. "Please don't start calling me that."

"Your rejection at the name makes it much more appealing for me."

"Well I'm going to call you…" I scrunched up my face again, trying to think of a witty, cutting-edge word. "Cheese dick."

The look on Eric's face was so funny, I wanted to take a picture and frame it. He threw back his head and did that deep Eric-like laugh.

"Cheese dick?"

"Yes." I said stubbornly.

"I suppose I have been called worse."

"Well get used to your new name, cheese dick."

"I can assure you that my dick is not made of cheese."

"Really now?" I said, smirking at him.

"Would you like to prove yourself wrong?" He leered.

"Ugh. You're infuriating."

"Infuriatingly irresistible."

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself."

He gave a long, dramatic sigh. "Oh Sookie, how you wound me!"

"Go put some of your blood on it and make it heal." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and began to tickle my sides. I shrieked with laughter until I could barely breathe.

Then something very serious came to my mind. How could I forget to ask it?

"Wait! Wait! Stop. It's important!" He ceased his tickling and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?"

"How many times exactly do we have to exchange blood to form this bond? I mean, I've taken your blood before."

"I know, the human usually must have the vampire's blood three times. And the vampire must take a decent amount of the human's blood."

"So I'll need to take your blood two more times?"

Eric looked uneasy, which was surprising because Eric was always sure of himself.

"Eric?"

"I have been keeping something from you." He replied slowly, avoiding my gaze.

"What did you do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I gave you my blood the night we first met." He admitted.

"_What?"_

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons." He grinned.

"You manipulative little bastard! That's how you found me so quickly when I tried to escape!"

"Precisely." He said proudly, like I deserved a gold star.

"I think I would remember you forcing blood down my throat."

"You were sleeping." He said simply.

"You would do something underhanded like that. I can't believe you!"

He rolled his eyes in a very human way. "It does not matter now; it is just one less blood exchange we have to do."

He was right, we were going to be bonded anyway, but I was still pissed that I had unwillingly digested his blood the first night I met him.

"Fine. Let's just go home and get this over with. But I still think that was a dick move."

"I can move my dick in many ways, all of which could please you." He winked. Oh I really hated him and his damn innuendos."

I stormed out the door and into the parking lot, Eric followed, chuckling behind me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N-I DID IT! Yay! I had a little trouble with the whole "bonded" stuff, I haven't read the books in a while and I hope I got all my SVM facts right, I know that sounds super pathetic and all but please bear with me! Your reviews are always valued and appreciated! I love all of you!**


	17. Bound To You

**Hello! I didn't keep you all waiting for too long this time. I found a lot of free time this week and decided to write another chapter for my awesome readers! Thanks for all your reviews and such, I can't express how grateful I am! Hope you enjoy chapter seventeen!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm scared." I admitted quietly as Eric started up the Corvette. He didn't seem fazed by the statement as he put the car in reverse, and smoothly backed the car out of his designated parking space in the employee parking lot.

"Why?" He asked casually. "Bonding will protect you from all supernatural creatures. If anything, you should be relieved."

"I know," I said quietly, "I should be relieved. But I'm scared."

"I still frighten you?" Eric turned his head toward me, disappointment in his voice.

I sighed, refusing to meet his gaze. "No. But the idea of what you are terrifies me. The amount of power you hold over me now, and after our bonding frightens me."

"You should be grateful." He said quietly.

"I am." I said quickly. "I could still be in Nevada. I could have been given to a different Sheriff or vampire. One who could have been just as cruel as Felipe or Victor." I took a deep breath, unsure of how to express myself in words. "I guess I'm waiting for my life to suddenly go back to normal, when it's not. Now that I'm free of Felipe and have regained my free will a part of me has been hoping that I can carry on living a normal life." I turned to him but his eyes were glued to the road. "I'm never going to live a normal life ever again. Ever since Felipe took me I should have known my life would never be the same. I just need to accept reality I suppose."

Eric replied when we pulled into the garage and he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Everything you have said is correct. You will never live a normal life. But I find it difficult that you are hesitant when it comes to the matter of bonding. All the cards are in your favor, so to speak."

"I know. It's just…" I struggled to find the words. "I belonged to Felipe. And now, technically in vampire terms, I belong to you. But you've given me independence and cared for me that it doesn't feel like I'm just a possession. When we become bonded will any of that change? I feel like the illusion of freedom I have been given would shatter and I would literally belong to you and I don't want to be a captive again." Eric didn't respond. We had not exited the car. My seatbelt was still fastened and Eric's hands gripped the wheel. "I…I probably don't make any sense right now." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Eric mimicked my actions but didn't unbuckle his seatbelt, he never wore one.

"You do not have the illusion of freedom." Eric began. "You can come and go as you please. I pay you for your services. You are no longer a captive, Sookie. How can you not see this?"

"From the way you described bonding it sounds like another form of captivity."

"You think that I will wield my control over you once we have bonded. Have you not realized that I could have controlled you from the moment I laid eyes on you? I could have done anything I pleased with you. Drained you, turned you, forced myself on you… but none of those things appeal to me and they will not appeal to me when you become my bonded. Our bonding will not alter my treatment of you. I have… feelings for you. I find myself not wanting to control you."

Eric was usually a one word or one sentence kind of a guy. What he had just revealed was like a monologue for him. Wait, had he just admitted for having _feelings_ for me? My heart skipped a beat.

"How long will this bond last?"

"Forever." That was more of the Eric I knew- blunt and to the point.

"Forever…" I trailed off. Forever was a long time.

"Yes. No vampire will ever be able to lay a hand on you for the rest of your life."

I stirred that over. Everything Eric was saying made sense. He was right. The cards were in my favor and now that he confirmed that he would not force his power over me once we were bonded I was definitely more open to the idea.

"Do you still feel like a prisoner after all this time we have spent together?"

I honestly wasn't sure. He didn't seem like a jailor whatsoever, and he had given me independence. But in the eyes of the supernatural I was his property.

"I don't know. I can come and go as I please, but am I ever truly allowed to _leave?_"

"Explain."

"You know, move out of your house? Live somewhere else?"

"I keep you here for protection."

"But once we are bonded won't I be sufficiently protected, just by being bonded alone?"

"Where would you go?" He asked.

I thought that one over. Jason wanted nothing to do with me and he was the only family I had left. I had the money from Eric but it surely wasn't enough to buy a home and keep up with the taxes and payments. My only option was to stay in Eric's house.

"I guess I have nowhere to go, nor the money." It hurt to admit it out loud.

"I can feel that this disappoints you. But to answer your question, I would allow you to leave, if this truly pleased you. You would of course have to continue working for me and keep up the appearance of being my bonded."

"You would?"

He nodded. We had been having this conversation over the hood of the car. I moved around the car to the side he was standing on and took his large hand in my own, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Then let's do this." I said, squeezing his hand.

I gave a small yelp when Eric picked me up and carried me into the house, much like how a groom carries his bride over the threshold. He went straight into my bedroom and set me down on the soft sheets. He kissed me softly, his lips lingering on mine lazily. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap, one of his arms circling my waist.

"You must drink from me, Sookie."

I winced when I heard a _crunch_ sound-the sound of him breaking open his wrist with his fangs. He brought his bleeding wrist around to my mouth. "Drink." He said softly.

I hesitantly latched onto his bleeding wrist and began to drink. His blood was rich and sweet and I could feel the powerful properties of his blood flowing through my body. His arousal was evident and he was making low primal noises that were making my heart skip a beat.

"That is enough." Eric said, and I released my mouth from his wrist which was already starting to heal itself. My body felt strong and healthy as ever. Not to mention I was becoming aroused myself.

"I must drink from you Sookie." Eric whispered in my ear. "Hold still."

I gulped as Eric's fingers gently brushed the hair away from my neck. He planted soft, delicate kisses on the vein I knew he would bite into.

"Just do it." I pleaded.

Eric slowly sunk his fangs into my neck. I had braced myself for the sharp pain I was so used to feeling during a vampire bite. But this… this was anything but painful. It felt nice and intimate. Now I could understand why fangbangers were always looking to get bitten. I could only imagine how pleasurable this would be during sex. I was embarrassed to admit it to myself but I was a little turned on by this whole exchange.

Eric seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, moaning into my neck as he drew my blood. He was taking an awful lot, but maybe it was necessary for our bonding? He didn't specify how much he needed to take. I had drank a few mouthfuls of his blood but perhaps the vampire needed more? I was beginning to worry.

"Eric." I moaned quietly as a dizzying sensation seemed to overtake me. I had felt this many times before, having been practically drained dry during my stay with Felipe. "Eric, please stop." I wiggled in his lap but that only made him more excited.

I pinched the arm that was wrapped tightly around me. "_Stop._" I tried to say with as much force as I could muster. "Eric, _please._"

Had he been bullshitting me this whole time? Was this whole bonding thing just a way for him to drain me? I knew he wanted my blood but would he deceive me into thinking he needed to drink my blood to bond with him. I began to panic. Oh God. What was I going to do?

I could feel the life being sucked out of me so I dug my nail into his arm until I saw a small droplet of blood. He grunted from the sensation and loosened his arm from my waist. I yanked his arm up to my mouth with my remaining strength and bit into his arm, once again drawing his blood into my mouth. He howled and retracted his fangs from my neck. I forced a mouthful of blood down my throat and pushed his arm away, falling off his lap. I stumbled to the door and pressed myself against it.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice resonated throughout the dark bedroom. I heard the bed creak as he stood up.

"Don't… don't come near me." I said, my voice shaking.

"I took too much, Sookie, I'm sorry." To his credit, he stayed put and didn't take another step toward me.

"Too much? You practically drained me!" My vision was fading fast and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"You're blood it's…" Eric's voice filled with worry. "Sookie, stay with me." He rushed over to my side and grabbed my upper arms to keep me from collapsing to the floor.

"Please don't hurt me, Felipe." I begged, before everything went black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"…extreme psychological damage… underweight and malnourished…seriously Viking have some common sense…"

I blearily opened my eyes as I picked up some phrases that sounded far away.

"Felipe De Castro's prisoner… four years… young, twenty four years old….human."

The voice was scratchy, deep and familiar. I blinked a couple of times, clearing my cloudy vision. I glanced around. I was lying in my room on my bed. The door was slightly ajar and a sliver of light poured into the dark room from the hallway. I could see the shadows of the two figures in the hall. One shadow looked like a first grader compared to the latter that towered over the smaller one.

I opened my mouth to speak, but coughed. The voices in the hallway ceased their talking and the door opened completely. The light was turned on and I blinked, the light stinging my sensitive eyes.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you again, Miss. Stackhouse." The scratchy voice rasped.

My face broke into a smile when I took in the tiny form of the Doctor.

"Doctor Ludwig!" I cried out, sitting up in bed.

Dr. Ludwig gently pushed me back down and stepped up onto what looked like a stepping stool so she could peer over me. "Now Sookie, you need to lie back and calm yourself." She instructed sternly, but I could see a faint twinkle in her gray eyes.

I heard someone else enter the room. I looked up from the Doctor's face and focused my gaze on Eric, who was leaning against the wall casually with his arms crossed. My heart started beating faster.

"I told you to stay outside, Viking! You're going to give the poor girl a heart attack." Dr. Ludwig said admonishingly.

Eric glared at the petite doctor but didn't move. His eyes softened when they landed on my face.

"Sookie. I am truly very sorry. I did not mean to take so much of your blood." He said softly. I wasn't sure if he was putting on an act, but then I felt his regret.

I _felt_ his regret!

"Oh my God." I murmured. "I can feel you."

Eric gave a small smile. "I know. We are bonded now."

I just stared at him. My mind was on overdrive. I could feel every one of Eric's emotions, and it was a bit overwhelming.

"Did you even explain to her what it means to be bonded?" The Doctor snapped at Eric.

"Yes." Eric said icily, continuing to glare at Ludwig.

"He did." I jumped in. Then added bitterly: "I just didn't know it involved practically draining me."

Eric's regret deepened, causing my anger to diminish.

"I apologize for my actions. Your blood was so delicious that I could not stop." He even felt a bit uncomfortable. "A vampire of my age should have better control." He muttered.

"You're right about something, Viking. You know she is one fourth Fae and you should have taken the necessary precautions."

"So you were high on my blood?" I asked.

"In a way, yes. I could not stop myself." Eric admitted, ashamed.

Ludwig shook her head. "You really must take better care of the girl."

"We already had this discussion." Eric hissed.

"Now listen here. She is around 114 pounds, which at her height is underweight. She gained weight from my last examination when she was only 108. She needs to continue having a nutritious diet and she needs to gain weight. Are you feeding her Viking?"

"I am perfectly capable of feeding myself." I snapped, angry that they were talking about me like I wasn't in the room.

Dr. Ludwig gave a small smile and chuckled, she patted my hand. "I know, dear. But really, you must eat more. You have gained a few pounds but a healthy weight for you would be anywhere from 120-140 pounds. You have a long way to go. I am sure your Viking will care for you. You are very lucky to be his, you know."

I glanced over at Eric who was taking in the scene with confusion. His eyebrows were raised and I could feel his puzzlement.

"What?" I asked him.

"It is nothing." He shook his head.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Ludwig said in a businesslike manner.

"Thank you, I owe you a lot Dr. Ludwig." I said quietly.

"Anytime, dear." She said, patting my hand again.

She descended her stepping stool and folded it up, putting it under a stubby arm.

"I expect my payment by tomorrow, Viking. And I highly suggest you follow my instructions. Good evening."

With a quiet _pop_ she had vanished, leaving Eric and I in the room alone.

Neither of us spoke. I sifted through his emotions. Again, regret was the first thing I felt. Next were shame, anger, frustration, and relief. He felt so many things simultaneously I was again a bit overwhelmed.

"You have a lot of emotions." I said, breaking the silence.

Immediately I felt his emotions lessen and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry if my emotions were overwhelming for you. I can block the bond slightly if it makes you feel better." Eric replied.

"It is better, thank you."

Again silence ensued. Eric's eyes bore holes into mine and I began to feel uncomfortable with our sudden staring contest.

"You know Dr. Ludwig?" Eric asked after a few tense moments.

"Yes." I replied. "She used to care for me in Nevada. When Felipe would go…overboard."

Eric nodded. "I have never seen her so attached to anyone before."

I laughed. "She has a heart of stone and she'd never admit to it but I think she sees me as a granddaughter of some sorts."

"What did you do to win her favor?" Eric asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was polite. I think she felt bad for me."

Eric pushed himself off the wall and sauntered toward my bed. He sat down on the edge, the bed creaking with the extra weight of the Viking. His icy blue eyes zeroed in on my own and he reached out with one large hand, cupping my cheek gently.

"You know I made a very careless mistake. My intention was not to harm or scare you."

"I know. I guess I can tell if you're lying too now, huh?" That might come in handy.

"I suppose so." Eric gave a dry smile.

"Why did you call Dr. Ludwig? Couldn't you have just healed me yourself?" I questioned.

Eric sighed and removed his hand from my face. I felt a glimmer of disappointment spark within me. But whether it was my disappointment or his, I couldn't tell.

"I was afraid that if I gave you too much of my blood it could potentially turn you." He explained. "You had lost massive quantities of blood and there was a possibility…" Eric trailed off.

"Why didn't you do it?" I asked quietly, staring at my bed sheets.

"Do what?" Eric furrowed his eyebrows together.

He knew what. I could feel through the bond that he knew. He was just playing dumb. Ha! The bond definitely had its perks.

"You had the opportunity to turn me. Why didn't you?" I raised my gaze to meet his.

"Sookie I…"

I cut him off. Something he was obviously not used to. "I know you want to. I'm not stupid, Eric. Turning me would eternally bind me to you. I may not know much about vampires but I do know that the bond between Maker and Child is extremely powerful. Turning me would give you a huge advantage."

"Are you suggesting that I should turn you? Sookie you are treading very dangerous waters." Eric replied seriously, narrowing his cerulean eyes.

"No! I'd never want to be a vampire. I'm just pointing out the facts."

Eric turned his head to stare at the door. "You are correct. Turning you would be quite advantageous, considering the position I am in. However, I would not do it without your permission."

"Why? Did Pam give you permission?"

His eyes snapped back to mine. The bond reflected anger. He was obviously very protective of Pam. You didn't have to be a mind reader to figure that one out.

"No. I haven't heard of any vampire having a choice in the matter. You would be the first, I presume."

"You still haven't answered my question." I said, crossing my arms. "Why wouldn't you do it without my permission?"

It was rare that Eric was ever rendered speechless, and now was one of those uncommon occasions. In typical Sookie fashion, he avoided the question and tactfully changed subjects.

"The Doctor said you need more sleep because your sleeping pattern is very off schedule. I suggest you get some rest."

I decided not to push him for answers. The time would come. "Okay, Dr. Northman."

This got a smile out of him. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against my forehead. "We will discuss this bond more tomorrow." He promised.

"Okay."

He got up to leave but he must have sensed my current apprehension. He turned around to face me again. "What is wrong, Sookie?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'll just go to sleep now." I said quickly, pulling the covers up to my chin.

Eric ran his hand through his messy locks. "Liar. You are anxious. Why?"

"I'm just afraid after everything that's happened tonight, I'll have a nightmare. Do you think you can stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?" I said this all in a rush, but Eric of course understood every word that stumbled out of my mouth.

"Of course."

He crawled into bed behind me, wrapping his arms around my middle, pulling me closer into his solid body. I sighed contentedly, feeling safe.

"I wonder," He mused. "Why you would ask me to lie with you, when I almost killed you tonight."

I thought about that for a moment. He posed a legitimate question. Shouldn't I be cowering in fear after the activities that occurred? But something inside me was influencing me to forgive him, to bury myself in his arms and feel protected again.

Right before I fell asleep the answer hit me.

"It's the bond isn't it?" I mumble sleepily before darkness consumed me.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed! As always your thoughts and opinions are always welcome. Seeing all the reviews in my email makes me feel like a kid on Christmas! So don't hold back! **


	18. Your Touch So Foreign

**My apologies for the super duper long delay… But don't worry; I added a little something extra at the end of the chapter. Mwuahaha. Just in case you forgot, here's what happened last chapter:**

_Eric seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, moaning into my neck as he drew my blood. He was taking an awful lot, but maybe it was necessary for our bonding? He didn't specify how much he needed to take. I had drank a few mouthfuls of his blood but perhaps the vampire needed more? I was beginning to worry._

_"Eric." I moaned quietly as a dizzying sensation seemed to overtake me. I had felt this many times before, having been practically drained dry during my stay with Felipe. "Eric, please stop." _

_xxxxx_

_"I wonder," He mused. "Why you would ask me to lie with you, when I almost killed you tonight."_

_"It's the bond isn't it?" I mumble sleepily before darkness consumed me._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up the next day feeling strangely refreshed, which was strange considering the entire ordeal the night before. The first thing I felt was a tiny hum in my mind. Reaching out toward it, I realized that it was my bond with Eric. I could tell he was dead to the world. Weird. But my attentions quickly averted to the rumble in my stomach. I was also hungry as hell, a feeling I rarely experienced anymore. Remembering what Doctor Ludwig had said about needing to fix my eating habits, I got out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen without even bothering to change out of my pajamas. It was funny; I didn't remember changing into one of Eric's v neck shirts and boxers. I brushed the thought aside; the Doctor probably changed my clothes when I was asleep or something.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. I greased the pan with butter and turned on the stove. My stomach rumbled and I cracked three eggs into a bowl, adding milk, salt, and pepper in the process. Scrambled eggs were always my favorite.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting at the table digging into my eggs and toast. It was heavenly. I couldn't remember the last time I had devoured a meal like this. I couldn't really remember the last time I had a proper meal anyway.

I practically licked the plate clean and downed two glasses of orange juice. I washed my dishes and utensils. I also scrubbed the countertops while I was at it. Dirty kitchens were my biggest pet peeve.

I glanced at my cell to check the time. It was 2:30. A little late to be having breakfast, so I guess it was more of a brunch. I remembered Lafayette, the flamboyantly gay cook at Merlotte's always used to say that brunch was for "rich, white crackers." When I asked him what he meant by "crackers" he just shook his head and laughed at me. So I asked Jason when he came in later for a beer.

I smiled fondly at the memory. I was starting to feel a bit nostalgic. Merlotte's was my first job and Sam was the first man to really take a genuine interest in me. I sighed. I wished I could go back there to see Sam and my other coworkers. Not Jason though. He was definitely not in my good graces.

Then a thought hit me, I could just drive right on over to Bon Temps myself. Eric told me I was free to leave anytime. I even had access to Eric's second car… However, just as the thought came through one ear, it went out the other. I wasn't ready to go back to Bon Temps after shit hit the fan with Jason. There would be too many rumors and I'm sure Bud and Andy would demand to see me for some sort of interrogation.

I did want to talk to Sam, though. Hmm… I wondered if Eric had a phone book lying around somewhere, but the thought of a vampire having Yellow Pages didn't seem very realistic. I looked anyway but like I suspected, didn't find anything.

What I did find though, was a book full of phone numbers and addresses…Interesting. I knew I shouldn't be snooping through Eric's private things, but how private could a book full of random numbers be?

I skimmed through a bunch of names I had never heard of before._ John Quinn, Niall Brigant…_

Wait, that last name sounded familiar…Brigant….where had I heard that before? I definitely knew who that was, I just couldn't remember. The name just sounded so damn familiar. Brigant, Brigant, Brigant….I squeezed my eyes shut and sifted through my memories. Hm, still nothing. I sighed and let it go. I would ask Eric. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad at me looking through his phone book.

I was about to put it down when I saw _Sam Merlotte_ scribbled at the bottom of a page. My heart skipped a beat and I read the number that said _Merlotte's _next to it. I grinned. How did Eric know Sam? I guess I would ask Sam.

I grabbed my cell and quickly punched in the number before saving it to my contact list. My heart pounded in anticipation and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Merlotte's, this is Sam Merlotte speaking."

For a moment I forgot that I could form words. He sounded the same.

"This is Sam Merlotte…"

I was about to respond when he cut me off.

"Listen, if this is a prank caller I would appreciate it if-"

"Sam!" I finally found my voice and practically screamed into the phone.

The other end went silent for a moment. I could practically see his eyebrows creasing in confusion as he tried to match the voice with a face.

"Sookie? Is that you?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah," My grin was about to split my face in half.

"Holy shit, Sook! Where the hell have you been? Are you okay?"

His questions tumbled out of his mouth, concern laced his words.

"I'm fine now, Sam. I'm safe also."

"After everything that happened with your Gran…I feared the worst. There was no trace of you except some of your blood. You had just disappeared."

"I'm alive now, that's all that matters."

"God, Sookie. Everyone was so worried about you, especially Jason," I sucked in a breath and held my tongue. "He practically tore apart anything he could get his hands on; even beat the shit out of a couple people who mentioned your name. Have you tried contacting him at all? He's a miserable drunk now, but I'm sure seeing you alive and well would help sober him up."

"Actually…" I trailed off and sat down at the kitchen table. "I did see him."

"Really? When? Why didn't you come see me? Why didn't you stay?"

"Well I was so happy to be back home that the first person I went to see was Jason and… things did not go well." I ended lamely.

"What happened, Sook?"

"He sort of…freaked out on me."

"Was he wasted?"

"Blitzed," I confirmed. "Anyway, when I told him I couldn't stay he…"

"He what?"

"He hit me."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Sam?" I asked shakily.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" He shouted, making me jump in my seat.

"Calm down, Sam! He was just pissed off and confused."

"How can you defend him? After what he did?"

I thought about that for a moment. Why was I defending Jason when the whole ordeal was his fault? I sighed. I guess no matter what I would always protect my big brother. It was only natural.

"He's my brother and…oh I don't know, Sam. I really hate him for what he did, but I can't change the past. I just have to move on."

"I'll be having a few words with him." Sam growled.

"No! Sam, no one can know that I ever came back, even if it was for a brief period of time. I don't want any rumors or police investigations."

"Why don't you want people knowing? Sookie, where the hell are you? Shit, I'll come pick you up right now."

I was touched by the sincerity in his words, I felt myself tearing up.

"Sam, I'm safe. Don't worry about me."

"Dammit, Sookie! Who has you? A fanger? I smelled vampire all over your house the night you were taken."

"I…just drop it, okay? I know this is hard for you to take in but you have to trust me. If I need you I'll give you a call, I promise."

"I will send an entire search party out looking for you unless you tell me who you are with."

The idea of going back to Bon Temps and returning to a normal life enticed me-it really did. But I was brought back to reality when the voice of reason in my head reminded me that Victor still wanted me, and honestly, I could never live normally again.

"Alright, but you cannot tell _anyone_, and you can't come looking for me."

"Just tell me."

"You might actually know him; I got your number from his phonebook."

"For fuck's sake, Sook, tell me!"

"Eric Northman."

Again, there was a dramatic pause on the other end of the line. I held my breath and closed my eyes. After a few moments of silence I thought he had hung up on me.

"Yeah, I know him."

"And…?"

"He's dangerous, Sook. He's manipulative and will do anything to achieve his own personal goals. He is not afraid to shed blood either."

"That sounds like all vampires to me."

"How would you know about vamps, Sookie?"

This time it was my turn to be silent. I was not about to go into my time in Nevada, especially over the phone.

"Let's just say that I just ended up with Eric a few months ago."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it," My voice cracked. "Please, Sam. I don't want to think about it."

"Oh cher." He said sadly.

The teenage girl in me did a somersault. I had always loved it when he called me that. It never failed to make me feel special and cared for.

"What else do you know about Eric? How do you know him?" I tactfully changed the subject, thankfully, Sam caught on.

"He may be a manipulative bastard, but he's not too bad for a vamp I guess. He's fair. I'll tell you that. He's good to his underlings, and in return, his underlings are good to him. One word to describe him is pragmatic. He knows his standing in the supernatural world and has very powerful contacts. You must have a death wish if you cross Eric Northman."

"And how do you know him?" I probed.

Sam sighed. "We've done business together. I cannot be very detailed but we have met a few times."

He was very vague but I could always ask Eric. And Sam did not press me to tell me about what happened to me before I was with Eric, so I decided to not press him either.

"Look, Sam. I should probably let you go and get back to work. Merlotte's must be very busy. It is Saturday."

"Yeah, Sook, it's busy, but I always have time for you. And you remember that-always."

"Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, cher," Another pause. "Is there anyway I can see you? I know Northman owns Fangtasia, I can always come down for drinks…?" He trailed off.

"I'll have to talk to Eric… but I'm sure that could be arranged."

I could tell he wasn't happy that I was going to ask Eric's permission, and quite frankly, neither was I, but I didn't want to impede on Eric's hospitality or anything by inviting a shifter to the bar. Or get him angry. Angry Eric was not something I wanted to see.

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, Sook."

"Yeah, Sam. It was great talking to you. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

I was about to end the call when I remembered something.

"Oh! And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever heard of Niall Brigant?"

"God, Sook. Where did you hear that name?" He didn't sound too thrilled.

"Eric's phonebook…"

"Look, you should ask Eric. He knows more than I do about anything supernatural, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Sam. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, cher."

I ended the call and leaned back in my chair. I felt bad for kind of blowing Sam off, but hopefully I would see him at Fangtasia. I hadn't even told him, but I'm sure Eric was not going to be pleased one bit. Shifters and vampires were naturally enemies. Every time a were would walk into the bar (which did not happen often) Pam would turn up her nose and ask who let the dog in.

The conversation had mentally exhausted me, and I was ready for a nap. Sleeping seemed to take up the majority of my time. I yawned. I wanted to go back to sleep, but not alone. Eric was resting and I didn't know the pass code to his secret vampire chamber. I had never asked, I figured it would be rude. If he wanted me to know he would tell me. But I was curious as to what his lair looked like, how he slept, if he slept naked…

I pushed the thought away, shaking my head. This bond made me want to crawl into his arms and never leave.

But I couldn't be sure if it was the bond… I mean, didn't I have these feelings for Eric even before the bonding? I wasn't sure and I didn't want to think about it. But all I wanted was to curl up beside the big Viking and let him hold me.

Instead of sleeping, I lay on the couch and began to read. Eric had recommended _Catcher in the Rye_ from his vast collection of books. _The Great Gatsby_ was excellent, and I was eager to read my newest one. Eric had great taste in literature, something I greatly appreciated.

I was already halfway through the book when I felt through the bond that Eric had risen. He was hungry, yet content… and also a little horny. Feeling his emotions was strange, I wasn't sure if I would ever get used to feeling two sets of emotions all the time.

Eric entered the living room shirtless. I licked my lips and he grinned wolfishly at me. I felt my heartbeat increase and a wave of desire passed through me. He looked yummy. The bed hair look made my libido jump up and down.

Without thinking and acting on pure instinct, I flung my book aside and practically threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Miss me?" He teased, burying his nose in my hair.

"Yes." I said bluntly. There really was no denying it.

"I am glad."

I stepped away from our embrace and smiled up at him. His eyes raked over my body and I could feel his desire through our bond.

"I love it when you wear my clothes." He practically growled.

"I don't remember putting these on…did Doctor Ludwig?"

"No, I did."

"Oh."

I stared up at him for a moment before standing up on my toes and kissing him fiercely. He wove his hands through my hair and I moaned into his mouth. His lips were soft yet demanding. He nipped his way down my neck, leaving a trail of fire along my skin and I arched my back. I could feel my arousal build, his as well, effectively increasing my libido tenfold.

When his tongue probed my mouth I almost collapsed on the spot from desire. He held me so tightly against him I had nowhere to fall.

"Hm, lover. You are delectable."

"You too." I groaned through frenzied kisses.

I could feel the bulge in his jeans grow and I gasped. He pulled away, looking at me with hunger filled eyes.

"We have to stop or I might not be able to control myself." He groaned.

I just smirked and sauntered into the kitchen. "Can't handle it?"

He muttered something in a different language under his breath. I pouted, watching him walk into the kitchen and take a seat at the table. He gazed up at me.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes. I had a big breakfast."

"Good." He nodded his approval.

I noticed he was still blatantly checking me out. Instead of making me uncomfortable, his stare made me feel beautiful and wanted. It also made me even hornier. I just couldn't help myself, the feeling of our mutual arousal made me crazy.

I slowly walked toward him, making sure I swayed my hips.

"It's so _hot_ in here, Eric." I took off my shirt, tossing it to the ground carelessly, revealing my bra-clad breasts. "Don't you think?"

Before he could reply-only growl- I straddled his lap. His hands instantly went to my bottom, travelling under my shorts and squeezing hard.

I groaned and grinded myself into his lap. His fangs were down completely and his erection pressed hard against me. His hands caressed my bottom, making me hiss in pleasure.

I couldn't believe I was being this bold. The other night in his office when I touched myself was definitely bold, but I never expected myself to make such a daring move, like I was doing now. I instigated the kiss again, pressing my warm lips against his cool ones. He tasted so good, a mixture of flavors I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Before I knew it, he unclasped my bra and threw it to the ground, immediately sucking my nipple, making sure it was completely pebbled before moving on to the other one. I barely registered how fast he was moving us along, but I didn't care. I was so blinded by desire that I didn't have time to be worried or feel uncomfortable.

He reached between us and literally ripped my shorts off of me. I gasped at his roughness but that only made him more excited. Kissing me frantically, he palmed one breast, massaging and squeezing until I was ready to explode.

Soon my panties disappeared and I was completely naked, straddling the half dressed vampire. I rubbed myself even harder on his lap and grabbed his hand, leading it down between my legs.

"Sookie," He growled hoarsely, his fingers teasing my folds. "So wet."

I cried out wantonly, trying to force his fingers to enter me completely.

"Please." I begged.

"Tell me what you want." He commanded, circling my nub with his finger much too lightly. "Be still." I could only groan, bucking my hips into his hand. His other hand quickly wrapped around my waist, holding me in place. He brought his lips up to my ear, lightly sucking the bottom of it. His cool breath tickled my ear. "Do you want this?" He asked, slipping his smallest finger inside of me.

"More." I moaned. It wasn't enough. I needed something bigger, not his damn pinky.

Thankfully, he removed his pinky and replaced it with one of his long index fingers. I hissed in pleasure, but it still wasn't enough. "More." I demanded again. He was still attacking my earlobe, and I heard him chuckle.

"What is the magic word, Sookie?"

"_Please._" I gasped, burying my head into his neck.

"As you wish."

I cried out into his neck when he added a second finger. His strong arm still holding me still, I was completely at his mercy. He gracefully slipped his fingers in and out of me, his pace quickening with every thrust.

I thought my heart was going to stop when his cold thumb came into contact with my clit. Never stopping his movement with his other two fingers, he started by gently tapping my nub, each tap making me jolt with pleasure. I sucked on his neck to stop myself from screaming. He groaned at the feel of my lips on his skin and rewarded me by quickly and swiftly rubbing my nub.

I was about to topple over the edge when he ceased the movement of his hand, stood up with me still locked around him, and set me on the table. I jerked at the sensation of the cool surface against my backside. My center felt so empty and was throbbing from the lack of friction.

In a motion faster than my human eyes could process, Eric was kneeling in front of me. He roughly wrapped my legs around his neck and he buried himself between my legs.

This was something I had never done with anyone but I didn't have time to worry because when Eric's tongue licked my center from bottom to top, I could only scream in pleasure. His tongue rubbed my clit mercilessly and I writhed above him. He pushed me back so I was sprawled out on the table. I arched my back and he held my hips still, putting me again at his mercy.

It didn't take long. When he sucked my nub into his mouth I came completely undone, moaning and praising his name.

"_Eric Eric Eric Eric"_ His name fell from my lips; it was the only coherent word I could manage to verbalize.

He brought me down from my high by once again, tapping my clit with his finger and lapping up the wetness in my inner thighs. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I choked out. I heard him chuckle from between my legs. When I finally came back to Earth he stood and helped me off the table. I wobbled and he laughed.

"I hope that was enjoyable." He smirked.

I could only manage an "Uh huh." He laughed again and kissed me softly. I could taste myself on his lips. I could also feel his straining erection against my lower belly. I felt guilty that he couldn't have his release.

I trailed my hand down his chest to the bulge in his pants. If he was breathing I'm sure his breath would have caught in his throat. "Sookie." He whispered through our kisses. I gently began to rub my hand back and forth and he hissed.

I gently let myself fall to my knees and I heard him groan.

"You do not have to, Lover." He said quietly through gritted teeth.

"I want to thank you properly." I explained.

Within minutes the house was filled with his moans and the sound of my name falling from his lips. But this time, he was at my mercy.

And I loved it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So Sookie and Eric take another step in their relationship! You guys are lucky, now that they're bonded Sookie's libido has definitely increased, which means more delicious sexy time with the Viking! I hope you enjoyed the lemon, I'm a little nervous to hear your feedback but I always love reading it! Thanks again for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I really appreciate it!**


End file.
